No Longer Clean But a Wife
by the-skywriter.321
Summary: Scarlett is dead after the great fall of her miscarriage. Rhett is devastated and miss her terribly. One day, Melly meets a nun who resembles exactly like Scarlett. On her death bed, she begged the nun to save Rhett from his pain and agony. After much difficulty, the nun agrees to help Rhett and later plays a role as his wife, no longer God's helper but a sinner to save the man.
1. Chapter 1

**_PLEASE READ BEFORE CONTINUING! THANK YOU!_**

**_After reading over like five or six fanfiction of Gone with the Wind last night, I could not lose the temptation to write my very own story about it. I never read the book and also haven't watched the film for a whole year. But I at least get the whole concept and the characteristics of each character that matters in the book. So I'll try my best to make everything work. I hope you guys enjoy this. I was saving this idea for a different story, but for some reason Gone with the Wind just works with this idea. I hope you like it. And I promise the new Scarlet won't be that "clean" when she goes to Rhett for long. Enjoy!_**

Melanie

Oh dear poor Captain Butler, the poor man has not slept for days after the funeral. What such heartbreak that man must be feeling to be so lonesome in that big house.

I always tend to stop by at the Peachtree mansion every morning and night. Beu and Ashley seems to not say anything about it, understanding my reasons to help dear Captain Butler. Mammy remained in the house. She too was worried of his poor health. Every time I go to his room, it'll always be locked and simply quiet. I always leave the food of tray by the door; there are times when he takes it and eat a little but most of the times he leaves it as it is.

This time when I arrived outside his bedroom door with the food of tray on my hands, the door was open ajar. I slowly walked in. Captain Butler was sitting on a armchair by the fire place, his hand resting on his damp forehead and the other hand holding a lighted cigar between his second two fingers. I walked closer and placed the tray down on the coffee table. He didn't say a single word. I slowly bend down and removed a handkerchief out of my dress pocket and gently dabbed his forehead.

"Oh dear, you look too thin, Captain Butler. Eat something before your health worsens. I'll call for Mammy to prepare your bath later."

His eyes lowered down on his lap. Such vulnerability was written all over his face. "_She'_s gone..."

I slowly lowered my hand and took both his hands. "No. No she's not gone. Her spirit is still here. You may not hear her or feel her again, but she is looking down at you, looking up for you. I doubt dear Scarlet would be proud to see you in this state."

He flinched a little by the sound of her name. Oh what a poor man, he can't even take in any sign of her. Not even her name nor her belongings. After her funeral, I remember Rhett running to her room and nearly burned everything in the fireplace. Ashley came in, but before he was about to stop him, I took his arm and shook my head. The two of us watched full of pity as he burned every dress, every jewelry, and even the bed sheets and pillows that had her scent burn in the fire. Lastly, he ran to the other room and tore down the large painting of Scarlet. He stomped his feet on it like a mad man until it was torn into shreds. He finally stopped after a while and that was the time I asked Ashley to help me take him to his room.

When he did, the next day he never got out of that room...Oh if there was anyone to give this man some strength, a way to get his feet back on the floor. Could there be anything..anyone to prevent this man to go to his early death.

"Please don't say her name in front of me ever again..Never again."

"I apologize. I didn't mean to hurt you..But please, eat something. I brought you a hot meal that'll fill you up so you can get a good night sleep later."

He shook his head. "I'm not hungry. Send that away, Melly."

"No you must eat. If you keep refusing to take care of yourself, you can certainly –"

He suddenly slapped the tray away that made a loud crash. He grabbed my shoulders with his large hands and yelled at my face. "Leave me alone, Melly! I don't want to eat! I don't want to sleep! And I most certainly no longer want to live!" He tossed me back and stood up and marched to the corner.

I crawled where the mess was and quietly picked the broken bowl on the tray. I slowly pulled myself up and headed to the door. Before I left, he spoke. "I'm sorry, Melly...I'm terribly sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just want to be alone."

"I know. I'll leave you alone to grief, Rhett. I can't imagine what you're going through. Next time I'll just leave the food outside, but just promise me you'll eat it...I'll be back to clean the mess later."

~ Ashley is at the lumber mill again. My dearest Beu took an early nap upstairs. I remained downstairs finishing with my needle work.

During the day, I always look at the clock to keep track at which specific time I should go visit Captain Butler. Oh I hope he listens to me this time and eat at least one bite out of the food I gave him before leaving. I'm sure Mammy and I can think of another way to convince him by filling his appetite to something.

A knock started at the door. I placed my needle work down and went over to the door and opened it. It's Father Petersburg and a nun, her face is covered with a black veil.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Wikes."

"Good afternoon to you too, father. What brings you here?"

"Sister Winston and I are visiting each and every house to collect donation for the church. Apparently, we are unable to support the Children Orphanage for we are growing broke."

I nodded. "Of course, father. I'm sure my husband wouldn't mind if I give away some of our savings. If you'll excuse me for a moment. I'm going to fetch for my purse."

When I was about to turn around, Sister Winston suddenly fell on her knees. Father Petersburg and I immediately went to her side and carefully pulled her up back to her feet. "Oh dear, Sister Winston are you unwell?"

She shook her head, her hand resting on her chest. "I-I am quite well..I just can't seem to breathe. Can you please give me a glass of water, Mrs. Wikes? I think a cold glass of water will cool me down."

"Of course, come in."

Father Petersburg and I carefully let her in and put her down on the sofa. He sat down beside her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. I rushed to the kitchen and ran back with the glass of water. She took it with her black laced gloved hands and thanked me. She slowly flipped her heavy veil over her head to take a sip of the glass.

I smiled as her pale damp cheeks regained its natural color. She took a few more big gulps and rubbed her chest with the other hand.

"Are you alright, sister?"

She nodded. "Yes, father. Forgive me if I frightened you."

"Oh no you haven't...If you want to rest a bit we can before taking our leave."

"No I am feeling much better. I should leave now."

"Alright then."

She lifted her head a little higher and handed the glass back to me. "Thank you, Mrs. Wikes, you are very kind."

I nodded with a smile. "Not at all. It was my plea–" I froze...Can this be? Are my eyes lying to me? I blinked a few times to see if this is truly real..She is still here. Oh what fate is this. She was alive all this time. Oh Scarlet. Oh my dear Scarlet.

Sister Winston looked at me with concern by my sudden pale complexion. "Are you alright, Mrs. Wikes? You look a bit pale."

Oh her voice. Exactly still the same. Those green emerald eyes. The black midnight hair. Her face...Everything is still the same. Without thinking my hands slipped that held the glass, it shattered to bits as it fell on the floor. Father Petersburg and Sister Winston immediately rose to their feet. She took my arms to steady me. Oh my dear Scarlet. You're alive. You're alive!

Tears dropped down on my cheeks that confused both of them completely. I didn't care. I just didn't care. But when I was about to embrace her in my arms, my heart gave up on me and made my body shut down lifelessly. The last words I can only hear, the last glimpse of life that I saw was dear Scarlet screaming my name and catching me in her arms...Oh Rhett it looks he can be saved after all. Your wife is back. She's truly back in flesh and bones.

**_So what do you think? I know this new Scarlet is completely unlike her old self, but believe me further in the story she'll have no choice to change herself to be accepted by Rhett. Oh gosh I hope this doesn't really spoil anything. Hope you enjoy and also I'll appreciate some reviews because I am dying to know what you guys think of this._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I am a religious person and respect religious teachings. I get that its a bit off that I'm using a nun who's betraying the vow she made before becoming a sister. I didn't think of it right away, believe me, because I knew it would offend a lot of people, but I needed a shocking turning about, someone that's completely opposite from Scarlet. Although it will be a lot to digest this crazy idea, I hope you guys still like this. I'm at least going to give Vivian a good reason to walk away from the convent. Well, hopefully I think of something good. Anyway enjoy!_**

Vivian

How strange it is of Mrs. Wikes' sudden illness. I could have sworn she was quite well the minute I met her..I wonder what made her act so strangely. And those tears, why in the world was she crying when she saw my face?

Mr. Wikes returned from his labor and went inside the bedroom. The doctor was with Mrs. Wikes inside. Their dear son soon came downstairs, looking a bit tired. Father Petersburg remained sitting on an armchair, reading his bible silently. Feeling great pity toward the poor boy's parents, I went over to him and picked him up in my arms.

He looked at me confused. "Who are you, Miss?"

"I'm Sister Winston, little one. Did you sleep well?"

He rubbed his little eyes and nodded. "Yes, Miss...Where's my mother?"

I bit my lip hard. Oh he's too young to understand the meaning of death. "She's taking a little nap, little one. Your father just came back but he wants you back upstairs to your room," I lied with a weak smile.

"But I'm not tired anymore. I want to see mother."

"Your mother is very tired. You wouldn't want to wake her now, do you?"

He shook his head and yawned. "No, Miss."

"Good. Now let's go upstairs. I can read you a book if you like."

"I like that very much, Miss..But why are you wearing that veil?"

"It's what nuns must wear when they're outside of church. Its appropriate for women like me to wear. Just like its appropriate for your father to remove his hat when he walks inside a church. Now let's go to your room."

He embraced his arms around my neck as I slowly went up the stairway. It took a whole hour to rock that little boy back to sleep. But I didn't mind. I lied down beside him and he fell sound asleep beside me as I read the book he wanted me to read aloud. I slowly closed the book and silently crawled off the bed. I went back downstairs. Father Petersburg is not here anymore. Oh dear, then its true. Today is the last day for dear Mrs. Wikes.

When I was about to sit down, the door opened. I quickly turned around. It's Mr. Wikes. His eyes are pooled with tears, his jaw trembling, trying to swallow his sobs. I went over to him and removed a handkerchief out of my sleeve. He took it and gave me a nod. "Thank you, sister."

"Is it time for her?"

He slowly nodded again. "...Yes.."

"I am so sorry, Mr. Wikes. You must be in great pain."

"Thank you again, sister..."

"Your son woke up an hour ago, but I send him to his room. He's sound asleep now..I wish for the best for you and your son."

"I don't know how to tell Beu. Oh he is still too young and still needs a mother, not just a weak father like me." Large tears drops fell down his cheeks. He crumbled my handkerchief in a fist, the other hand clenching his collar as if the room is suffocating him.

I placed a gentle hand on his arm. "Mr. Wikes don't say that. She will at least be in peace with God. For now, she is still living, even though she will leave this world, you need to stay strong for her and your son's sake. It will be hard. But continuing to live as a good father you are is not impossible..If you wish to grief. Then grief. If you wish to cry. Then cry. But don't let yourself go for too long, your son needs you."

"Oh sister, thank you for saying those words...I hope God would at least keep my beloved wife in peace and happiness. I never got a chance to be there for her when I was gone at war. When I came back, I swore to myself that I will never stop spending a damn minute without her..Forgive me of my language, sister."

I shook my head. "There's no need. Is Father Petersburg inside?"

"Yes."

"Well, then please do sit down. You don't look so well. Come now." I grabbed his arm lightly and led him to the sofa. He sat down, his expression still pitifully the same.

I sat down on the armchair and removed my gloves. It's a bit too warm in here. After trying to help Beu sleep in his room, I been holding the temptation not to remove this veil but now I cannot bear it no longer. I placed my gloves on the side and then slowly lifted the veil off my head. I carefully placed them on my lap.

"Mr. Wikes, is there anything I can get you?"

He shook his head. His eyes remained on the floor.

"How about your other family members?"

"They're inside. I asked them to be quiet, in case Beu might hear them."

"Did she call for your son?"

"No. But I can tell she wants to. But she and I know that it'll only hurt Beau to say goodbye to his mother...I'm planning to keep this matter quiet and tell him in a few days."

"That is understandable."

He slowly lifted his head and looked at me, his eyes shining with fresh tears. "I can't thank you enough –"

His eyes suddenly widened when he saw my face. He gasped at the sight of it. He was behaving almost exactly like Mrs. Wikes before she collapsed. His mouth fell slightly ajar, and his body froze as if a curse was cast upon him.

I cleared my throat and tried to bring him back to his senses. "M-Mr. Wikes? Mr. Wikes are you alright?...Why are you looking at me like that?"

"S-S-Scarlet?..How is this possible?"

Scarlet? What in the world is he talking about? Am I mistaken for someone else?

I shook my head. "Mr. Wikes, its me Sister Winston. Who is this Scarlet?"

But he didn't listen to me and continued. "It really is you. Oh great mercy, how is it that you been risen from the dead?"

Before I can say anything else, the door opened. Father Petersburg came in. "Sister Winston, Mrs. Wikes wishes to see you."

"Alright, father." I slowly rose to my feet. Mr. Wikes' eyes remained to look straight at me. I uncomfortably went toward the room and went inside.

Two women who I'm guessing are part of the Wikes' family left the room, their eyes covered with tears. When the two women left, Father Petersburg left the room with the doctor and closed the door. That's odd. Why in the world does she want to see me alone? She hardly knows me.

Mrs. Wikes is in bed in her night gown. Her skin is grey and death seems to be over taking her body very soon, her dry hair is held inside a night cap and her lips pale and its skin peeled.

I went to her side and took both her hands, not fearing to catch what sort of illness she is suffering of. "I'm here, Mrs. Wikes?"

"Oh...Thank you. Thank you, sister."

"There's no need to thank me..What is it that you want to tell me?"

She suddenly looked at me as if I was someone she known all her life. "...Y-You look so much like her. Are you sure you are who you think you are?"

"Of course, I do. Mrs. Wikes, who do I look like to you exactly? When your husband saw me he reacted the same way you did when you saw my face."

"Oh dear, sister. You have no idea do you." She paused and started to cough harshly.

"Do you want some water?"

She shook her head. A few drops of sweat fell down her forehead. "No. No please stay where you are...I can feel my very own soul leaving me now. Please stay where you are and listen to what I have to say."

She hesitated for a moment. Her eyes blinked a few times, still looking straight at my face. "Sister...Sister I wish God will give me just a little more time so I can explain to you. But I don't have such precious time no more, so please I know what I have to say is against your own will..Against the Church and God Himself. But I must say this for the sake of my dear friend's life." She paused again to cough.

I rubbed the top of her hands. "Take it easy, Mrs. Wikes."

"...Can you promise me something, and never forget it?"

"Of course, Mrs. Wikes."

"..Please, sister. Please I beg of you, please save Captain Butler. He is a man trapped in a corner, all full of pain in misery after the death of his wife..Please save him. He's killing himself each day that passes. He won't eat nor sleep nor behave like a real human being. Please save the man from his tormenting agony. That's all I ask for."

"Mrs. Wikes I will pray for the man, of course."

She shook her head. "You don't understand. That is not what I mean."

My heart almost stopped...She certainly doesn't mean..No. No. Even though she is unwell, she is still fully aware of who I am and what I do. I cannot promise something like _that_.

"Mrs. Wikes, I-I don't know what you mean?"

"You resemble so much like his wife...I know its too much to ask, sister. But even when I was alive, I tried my best to get poor Captain Butler back to his feet. Everything I did was not enough to save that man to get back to being himself...I should be struck down from God to ask you of this, but for the greatest sake for my friend, I ask you – no I dearly beg of you to save him."

"Mrs. Wikes you're not possibly asking me to be his wife?..My Lord, that is something I cannot promise."

"Again I am sorry to ask you of this. But it is the only way. It is the only way..." She paused again and her heavy eyelids came to a close.

I waited for her eyes to open again, but they never did. She is gone. I slowly released her hands and headed to the door. I grabbed the door knob. But before I turned it to open it, I stopped for a moment...She wants me to be his wife? To fool a vulnerable man that his wife was alive all this time? It is touching for such a woman to care for others even though she is the one in greater pain. But asking of me doing this is something I cannot do...It is wrong for me to break God's laws and let myself to be with a man..However..However it is also wrong to treat her last promise so lightly and easily give up on it. I'll be breaking God's laws also by refusing to accept her promise..But either way I am sinning toward God. Oh dear Father, what am I suppose to do? Give me a sign. Oh give me a sign.

After a long moment, I looked back at Mrs. Wikes again, she looks so peaceful in that bed. I quickly turned away and opened the door. Everyone was there. I lowered my head and stepped aside. The doctor came to me.

I whispered low under my breath. "She's gone...I am so sorry."

Almost everyone went in the room, along with Father Petersburg to say a prayer. Mr. Wikes was not there. I went over to the armchair I was sitting in earlier and picked up my gloves and veil. I slipped them on – except for the veil, its still too hot in here - and went to the next room to look for Mr. Wikes. I could hear a conversation starting in the other room. I slowly walked in. I peeked through the door. Mr. Wikes was by the bar standing with a gentleman. He was handsome but has a slender figure, his clothes proved to be high class, his black hair smooth and is a little gray, and above his lips has a fully grown dashing mustache. Who is that? Maybe one of Mr. Wikes' relatives.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ashley. Melly was a great woman. The best of all."

Mr. Wikes took a sip of his brandy. "Thank you...I appreciate that you came all the way here."

"It would have been rude for me not to come here. After all she was the one who took care of me. I'm sorry that she had to be apart from you because of me."

"Please, Rhett, no need for apologies. She wanted to help you after all."

I slowly walked in and gave a little knock on the door. Mr. Wikes looked up. He gasped when he saw me. The other gentleman sat down on the sofa, and pressed the cool glass of his brandy on his forehead. Mr. Wikes walked quickly toward me; it looked like he was shielding me from the gentleman. "W-What is it sister?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your wife finished saying her farewells."

"Dead?"

"Yes. Father Petersburg is in the room saying a few prayers. Your relatives are in there as well. Perhaps you should go to, Mr. Wikes."

"Yes, of course." He suddenly took me by the arm and tried to turn me around. But before the two of us took a step forward, the gentleman from behind spoke up. "Who is that, Ashley?"

Mr. Wikes closed his eyes, hesitating the decision to just escort me outside or turn around to introduce me to him. Before he turned me around, he whispered something softly to me. "Wear your veil."

"Why?"

"Please just do it, sister."

I obeyed. Mr. Wikes took one look at me and he slowly turned me around and walked toward the man. The gentleman stood up and took my hand.

"R-Rhett this is Sister Winston. Sister this is Captain Butler, Rhett Butler."

My eyes widened by the sound of that name. This is the man Mrs. Wikes was speaking of. Oh dear Lord, this is him and still Mr. Wikes let me meet him in person!

He shook my trembling hand. I sighed in relief that he can't see my expression through the veil. "I-It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain."

For some reason, he melted by the sound of my voice..Am I too much like his beloved wife? He looks like he's about to embrace me in the spot by the sound of my voice. "..It's a pleasure to meet you too, Sister Winston."

I thought he was going to release my hand, but he didn't. "Well, sister, what brings you here?"

"I came here with Father Petersburg to collect the donation for the Children Orphanage."

"Oh, it was a charity matter. Well then, let me donate as well."

"Thank you, Captain, the Church would appreciate that."

He released my hand and took out his checkbook out of his pocket. He unclipped his pen and scribbled down the number he wishes to offer. After a quick second, he ripped the page off and handed it to me. I didn't bother to look at how much he offered, I just want to get out of this room.

"God bless you, Captain Butler...If you'll excuse me I think it is time for me to return to the church."

Captain Butler nodded and curved a smile. Mr. Wikes placed a hand on my back and escorted me outside. When we were in the other room, Father Petersburg was by the door, waiting for me. Before I went to him, Mr. Wikes stopped me. "Sister, I beg of you, I must see you again."

"Mr. Wikes."

"Did my wife tell you _everything_?"

"Not exactly everything, but enough to shock me...Please Mr. Wikes I must go."

"Just tell me where I can see you again."

"I'll return here again. Goodbye, Mr. Wikes."

I turned around and went toward the door. Father Petersburg stepped outside and headed to the next house. I followed behind him, not daring to turn back.


	3. Chapter 3

Vivian

I made a good excuse to Father Petersburg to go visit the Wikes. He informed my absence to the abbess before I departed. Again I covered myself with my gloves and veil. Along the long walk, it gave me some time to think.

Oh God bless Mrs. Wikes' soul in heaven..But I don't think I can keep her promise. I just need to hear the problem first before agreeing to anything. I am terribly curious about this Scarlett and even overwhelmed of how I resemble so much like her. I couldn't possibly have the exact features like her, some part of me could be different from hers.

How absurd that I have this..this doppelganger. But also a pity of how much her husband suffered after her death. What a wonder it is of their marriage? What caused her death? Why does it take _me_ to bring this man back to reality?

I finally arrived at the Wikes' house. I slowly walked toward the door and knocked. Mr. Wikes answered and let me in. Inside, the house is quiet and it appears no one is home except Mr. Wikes. He gestured his hand to the sofa.

"I can't stay long, Mr. Wikes."

"But please, still take a seat."

I nodded and did as I was told. He slowly took a seat on the armchair that was in front of me. He lowered his arms on his knee, his hands folded together.

"I take it no one is home."

"No, I sent my sisters to town with my son. I need to discuss this with you alone."

"Please proceed. Again I don't have much time."

He gulped and slowly started. "...What is your name?"

"Sister Winston."

He shook his head. "I mean your full name."

"Vivian, Vivian Winston."

"How old are you?"

"I'm twenty eight."

He nodded and looked down at his folded hands. "How long have you been in the convent?"

"For seven years."

A tear drop fell down his eyes. He curved a sad smile. "You're the exact age as Scarlet."

"Please tell me about her, Mr. Wikes. I need to know about her."

He paused for a moment before he spoke. He told me everything about this Scarlet O'Hara. He told me from the beginning of her life in her family's plantation in Tara, her soft and also unpleasant character, her unfortunate marriages, and her death.

"She has a child?"

He nodded. "Yes. Bonnie. That's a nickname Rhett gave her the day she was born. She's a beautiful child. Melly told me that Mammy kept her in her room ever since her mother died, poor Bonnie never dared to bother her father."

"Mammy? And who is Mammy again."

"Mammy was Scarlett's nanny. She loved Scarlett very much and raised her as her own since the day she was born." He chuckled softly. "Poor Mammy, she risked protecting Scarlett from all the other boys who chased after her."

"She seemed quite charming..and forgive me for saying this, a bit stubborn as well. Was she always like that?"

"_I_ don't agree with that, but yes."

"Doesn't Captain Butler care for his own daughter? The poor girl needs a father to care for her and remind her she still has a parent left."

"I'm sure Rhett is aware of that, but Scarlett's death was a great shock to him, he just can't seem to unravel himself from grief."

I sighed and nodded. "...Did they get along when they were married? They known each other for twelve years, that's quite a long time."

"No they had a bit of trouble in their marriage. You see, Scarlett was from the beginning a charming young lady, but men just went after her like bees gathering around a beehive. Scarlett didn't mind from the time she was single. But when she was married to Rhett, someone told him that she was cheating on him with...with me. Rhett seemed to believe it and later there was a scandal that he has a mistress he visits to..I hate to say her name, so I wish not to say it."

"I understand. What a drastic marriage? Was Captain Butler devastated after he accidentally pushed her down the stairs?"

Mr. Wikes nodded. "Yes..My wife was there, she saw him crying for the first time, worried sick over his wife's condition."

A tear drop fell down my cheek. This Captain Butler seems to be a bit horrific but loving and patient with his wife. "The sound of him scares me a little."

"He's not dangerous, sister..Well, as long as he's not drunk or mad. Frankly, he and Scarlett both had quite a temper."

The room fell silent and it was awkward for a while. But I broke the silence. "So what is it that I have to do?"

"I think you know very well of what you have to do." He avoided his eyes from me as he slowly said that.

I wanted to get up and run out the door. But part of me wanted to stay and say something. "Mr. Wikes I can't. I am dearly sorry but I can't."

Mr. Wikes nodded. "I know, sister. I didn't expect you to agree on this..It's completely unfair to you after all."

I wanted to say something else, but my eyes caught the clock that hung on the wall. "I'm sorry I must leave now...Thank you for telling me this. I appreciate it."

"Not at all. But before you leave, can I show you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

He slipped something out of his pocket and handed it to me. "It's a painting of Scarlett."

It's a small picture frame that held the painting of Scarlett inside the transparent glass in the center. I gasped how exact our faces looked. Oh dear Heavens, no wonder Mr. and Mrs. Wikes reacted that way when they saw me. Its like..Its like looking through a mirror. "My Lord, she looks just like me. But how is that possible?"

"I do not know. At first I had this crazy intention that you must be her twin sister, but I known the O'Haras for years, and it's impossible that there was another child born in that family."

"...I can't believe this." I handed the picture frame back to him."

"Neither do I."

He escorted me to the door. "Mr. Wikes, I...I hope there will be a way to help Captain Butler. And forgive me, it is against my will to help him."

He nodded sadly and opened the door for me. "I'm sure time will heal him."

I know he's lying. Hearing of this one man from the pass twenty minutes proves enough that it'll take a God given miracle to motivate him back to himself. I nodded. "Hopefully, yes. Goodbye, Mr. Wikes."

"Goodbye, Sister Winston."

I stepped outside and left to the church.

~ When I walked across the aisle in the church, I went straight to the confessional. Father Petersburg must be in there by now. I slid the door open and walked inside. I bend down on my knees before he started from the other side of the booth.

"Tell me your sins, child?"

"Father, I am close to fall against God all because of a promise I made to a dead woman."

He gasped. "Sister Winston? Is that you?"

I hushed him. "Hush, father. You're not suppose to say my name."

"Of course...it's just that you..well I never seen you in the confessional before."

I swallowed hard and continued. "I need to tell you this. I am need of advice other than confessing my sins."

"Then I suggest for you to meet me outside right this moment. Discussing something private here is not the best place."

"Yes, father."

"Go now."

I stood up and left the booth. I walked slowly across the aisle and stepped outside of the church. Father Petersburg came out after a while. He took me by the arm and walked far away to the well. He looked around in case anyone was watching before speaking. "Vivian, what is the matter? Is this possibly about Mrs. Wikes?"

I nodded. "Yes, father."

I told him quickly about the whole situation. He was in great shock of the last part I told him, the promise Mrs. Wikes begged me to fulfill before her death. "Vivian, you know that is out of the question. It is too dangerous for you expose yourself anywhere outside the church. I cannot protect you if you're anywhere further from here."

"I know, father. I know that very well that he's still chasing after me...But how can I ever reject such a promise? Dear father, she begged me in her deathbed! That is not something I can take lightly."

"Vivian. I know you take pity for her but if Andrew catches you here, you'll be leading yourself to your death."

"Father, you don't know if Andrew is here. I haven't heard from him for seven years."

"Vivian I said no."

Andrew. Oh Andrew was a complete nightmare. After I was married, my husband and I lived in his family's plantation. When my husband was drafted, his brother came home wounded. I remember how I nursed him back to health, and after a few months he was able to walk again. He was such a good man, he treated me like a little sister after all that time I was worried sick for my husband's life. But one day, I discovered a deep darkness in him, when my husband returned alive, Andrew was not happy at all. Three weeks after, it was the end of my life as a wife.

_Nightfall fell, I was in my room, already dressed in my nightgown. John was taking a bath in Andrew's room; he was so embarrassed of the idea of me giving him a sponge bath. Since he's still unwell, I let it go. I sat on our bed and slowly brushed every strand of my hair, carefully trying not to straighten the curls. _

_There was a knock on the door._

"_Come in!"_

_The door opened. Its Andrew. I smiled as he came closer to me. He's dressed comfortable in his night shirt, a blue robe wrapped around him. "Why aren't you with John?"_

"_He wants me to leave him until he's done. He said he can manage on his own."_

"_Oh that man is so shy, even in front of you."_

_He sat down beside me. "I don't see why he's so embarrassed. If I were him I would want you to give me a bath anytime." He kissed my cheek._

_I giggled at his joke. "Ha ha, very funny, Andrew...So I was thinking about a party for John."_

"_A party?"_

"_Yes, the man deserves a welcome party of his victory. I already have a list of his friends to invite. We can have the party in here and decorate the whole place up. Will you help me?"_

_He nodded._

"_Good...We should go to town to buy what we need. Oh I am so excited to see the look on John's face when we surprise him with this grand party." _

"_Did you plan out what you're going to wear?"_

"_Of course, I did silly. Do you want to see it?"_

"_Alright."_

_I took his hand and pulled ourselves up. I excitingly led him to the wardrobe and opened it. I released his hand searched for the new dress I recently bought. But I can't seem to find it. "Oh, this stupid small wardrobe! I can't find it."_

_He stepped closer to me and embraced his arms around my waist. "I'm sure I can just imagine you wearing a breathtaking dress." _

_I smiled and took his wrists. "Stop fooling around, Andrew." When I was trying pull his arms off me, he still refused. _

_I tried again, but he wrapped his arms tighter around my waist. He made me jump when he pressed his lips on the back of my neck. "Andrew this isn't funny. Stop."_

_He breathed in to my scent and kissed me on the neck again. "Who said I was fooling around."_

_This time I took both his arms and tried to break myself free, but he was too strong. I felt angry and frightened as his hands started to rub hard against me. I kicked my legs and punched him with my elbows, but he still held onto me. I tried again and this time I bit him on his arm. He finally released me. I took this chance and ran out the door. But before I went straight down the stairway, I remembered John was still here. I ran to Andrew's room and shut the doors shut. I locked it and went inside looking for him. "John! John! John where are you?!...Darling, where are you?!"_

_The bath tub was far beside the bed. I rushed over to it. "Oh John, you won't believe what just happened. Your brother..."_

_I froze and instantly fell down on my knees. My throat immediately screamed the life out of them. My hands trembled and quickly blocked my eyes from the sight. John is dead. Murdered. Stabbed with a knife through the forehead._

_I can here Andrew's footsteps coming closer. Oh dear, he's coming this way. That damn no good murderer! How could he kill his own brother?! His own family! My husband!..My darling husband..._

_Andrew pounded on the door loudly. "Vivian! Vivian open up! Vivian!"_

_I crawled away from the bathtub. There is no time to cry and grief, I must get out of here. I brushed away the tears quickly and looked around to find anyway I can escape to. The window! I quickly pulled myself up and ran to the window. I pulled it up and looked down. I can't simply jump out from it, the height is to high from ground. Andrew shook the door, and now I'm aware that he's close to breaking it down. I ran to the bed and grabbed the sheets. I tied the sheets to the curtains and prayed to God that the handles of the drapes will be able to carry my weight. I removed the bed covers and tied that too. After tightening the knots, I tossed it outside the window. The length is not perfect, but I can easily jump off. The door shook again, and this time it opened. Andrew walked in like a mad man._

_I gripped both hands on the knotted sheets and wrapped my legs around it before jumping off. As I got off, my back painfully got hit hard on the wall. I grimaced but pushed myself to continue. I used my feet to walk against the wall, as my back arched as a curve and my hands worked its way down. Andrew quickly looked out the window, when he saw me trying to get down, he left the room and headed to the stairs._

_Breathlessly, as I was close to the ground, I released the sheets and jumped. Thankfully, I landed on my feet and ran to the stables. Without bothering to patch the horse, I quick got on it without the reins and galloped away. Fortunately, Andrew didn't catch up with me on time. I hid somewhere, leaving the horse in the middle of nowhere and walked on foot to a church._

_The church was dark, but there was dim a light in one of the windows. I ran toward the door and pounded the doors with my fists. "Help! Help! Please open up! Please!"_

_Someone quickly opened the door and let me inside. It was a priest. He wrapped an arm around me and took me to the fireplace. I sunk down on the chair he offered me and rubbed my hands close to the fire._

_"T-Thank you, father..."_

_Two nuns came in and looked shocked when they saw me. The priest turned to them. "Sisters, bring me some blankets and a glass of water."_

_They nodded and quickly left. The priest came closer to me and took my hand. "What is the matter child? Tell me."_

_I opened my eyes and looked at the kind old man. I gasped when I saw his face. "F-F-Father Petersburg?"_

_"Vivian..Is that you?"_

_I quickly embraced my arms around him. He was shocked by my reaction and awkwardly padded my back. I don't blame him. The man hasn't seen me since the day he married John and I off. "Oh I am so glad to see you, father...Oh I can't believe this day. My dear John...My dear John is dead." _

_Father Petersburg took my arms and slowly pulled them off him. He took both my hands and looked deeply into my eyes. "Dead? What do you mean dead?"_

_"Murdered. Murdered by his own brother...Oh father it was such a shock for me..I had no idea. I thought he was fine. But when I went to the room, he was in the bathtub with..with a knife stabbed in his forehead! Oh father, it was such a pitiful sight!" Tears poured endlessly down from my eyes. My body start to shake madly._

_After a long time, I felt a little comforted from the blanket the nuns kindly gave me. Father Petersburg wrapped an arm around my shoulders and let me lean my head on his shoulder as he rocked me side to side. "I cannot believe how mad Andrew has become. He was such a good boy..But what has become of him?"_

_"Oh father, what do I do now?"_

_"Well, you certainly can't go back to that house. You must be protected. You are welcomed here, of course. If you stay here, I can provide you my protection. You'll be safe here."_

_I stopped him and looked at his face. "Father I can't stay here...If I stay here than I would have to get involved with the church."_

_"Well, my dear Vivian, do you think you can bear the life here?"_

_I gasped. "You mean as a nun? Are you crazy, father?"_

_"There is no place that is safe for you now. If you go outside these doors, Andrew will be after you. There is no one to trust right now. But if you stay here, you'll be unknown and considered officially dead out there."_

_"But father..."_

_"Vivian this is the only way."_

_"Huh...Can I just stay for a few years? He might give up on me. Can you arrange for me to drop out of the convent when that time comes?"_

_"I promise."_

_I nodded. "Alright...Alright I'll accept your offer. Thank you, father."_

"Father...I know my danger quite well. I thank you for your protection..Forgive me for saying this, but I think I must think things through, don't forget I never wanted to be what I am today."

"Vivian."

"This Church taught me to speak the truth..Well, father, I do not like living so quiet here. I feel safe yet unhappy. I miss my husband. I miss my life as a wife and the home I always treasured when it was all mine...But they're all gone. I know ever since my years of being God's servant passed, you taught me that sins must be forgiven and then forgotten. To be frank, father, I cannot forgive and forget what that monster did to my life. How can I forgive him of murdering my husband and then wanting me now for his own? How in the world..How can anyone forget the great fear he cast upon me?...Although I haven't had nightmares of him for years, but inside me I can almost feel him looking for him. His mind full of torturous things when he gets his hands on me. How pitiful and painful my husband is now? Oh father..Oh father I just…"

He sighed and refused to look at me. "Are you giving this promise Mrs. Wikes begged a second thought?"

"Yes."

"Vivian, do you have any idea how shameful it is for a nun to leave the convent?..I know I have promised you such an arrangement, but its been so many years that you accepted this life."

"I know very well, father..But think about it, is it not more shameful for a person like me to use the church to protect myself from a dangerous man?..I been living like a hypocrite for years. I pray to God like a good nun. I say blessings to strangers and pray for them and care for them..But all that is a mask. I'm just doing what I have to do to cover my identity."

"Vivian."

I took his hands and gave it a kiss. "I am not making an official agreement...I just have to think things through. Believe me; I am frightened of the idea of continuing to pretend someone I'm not again - a wife who died recently. I'm aware of the consequences. I am gathering of all the bad and good things out of the matter. For now I will think first, and I'll return to you with my decision later."

"Vivian, please."

"Excuse me, father. I must return."


	4. Chapter 4

Vivian

Three days passed. Father Petersburg made another good excuse to the abbess to excuse my absence of a fever. From the past short days I spent my entire time in bed, thinking thoroughly.

Oh what is wrong with me? Every time I think about it, I keep telling myself of how dangerous and insane the idea is. But for some reason, there's a temptation inside me of wanting to fulfill Mrs. Wikes promise. The only consequences are pretending to a vulnerable man and a troubled little girl, and also hiding from Andrew. Heavens, I doubt it'll get any harder for Andrew to find me if I suddenly transform to someone's wife.

I seen Captain Butler once, just looking at him for the first time tells me so much about him. His slender figure shows me how he punishes himself of refusing to eat and instead consume liquor and endless cigars. That room he traps himself in is another world, a prison he remains in of reminding himself of the great loss of his wife. Being in that room prevents him to think of his responsibilities, his daughter is definitely one of them...Can I be strong enough to approach the man and claim to him that I'm his long dead Scarlett? There is so much I don't know about him in person. His likes or dislikes. Or sweet memories of our marriage...The worst part is, what if he begs for forgiveness of the things he done to his wife. That's too much for me to take in.

But look at me now. Each day that passes my clothes always remain dark as the color of my past, my days remains the same with prayers and open bibles, and I see the same people who always remain quiet and refuse to speak of any social matters...The only time I can truly breath is stepping outside of this church. The life in town and other peoples' houses remind me that I was once those people. A wife of a dashing plantation owner. But the label of being a victim of a dangerous stalker unfortunately tells me who else I am.

There is no turning back on what decision I pick. If I choose to ignore the absurd idea of being Scarlett Butler, I'll have to remain here in this church until my very death. But if I choose to accept the promise I made to Mrs. Wikes, I'll have no choice but to risk leaving this church and return to the married life that I deeply miss...It's a decision that not every women are given. I'm not sure if I should be grateful or ashamed. But the more I think about it, the more I want to leave this room and inform Father Petersburg of my decision.

~ After the lunch hour, I snuck out of my room and headed to the service room. I veiled my face to cover my face. I found Father Petersburg in the front bench, praying with an open bible laid on both his hands. I slowly walked across the aisle and sat beside him.

I folded my hands together and whispered a silent prayer. With my hands still held together, I opened my eyes. I elbowed his arm. "Psst...Father.."

He opened one eyelid. He nodded when he saw me. He closed his eyes again and whispered silently. "What is it?"

"I made my decision...I must leave to see Mr. Wikes."

He slowly opened his eyes. He didn't turn his head to look at me. "So you made your decision at last?..I had a feeling you'll agree to it."

"I'm sorry, father."

"Don't, child. Well, I must go to inform the clergy..Go now. The mother abbess is not happy that I excused you a second time. I don't think she's convinced that you're ill. If she catches you, I won't be able to save you."

"Thank you, father. I'll see you again later." I unfolded my hands and stood up. I took his hand and gave it a kiss before leaving the church.

~ "Are you sure, sister?"

I nodded. "Yes, I'm certain..And please call me, Vivian. Soon I am no longer going to be a nun."

Mr. Wikes took a step back, overwhelmed of my decision. "B-But..But you are a nun. I am appalled of this decision you made. Are you sure you can betray your role as God's servant?"

"Mr. Wikes there's a lot of things you don't know about me. My faith in God kept me strong from my unfortunate past. I only vowed to be a nun because..."

How can I tell him? I know by now I have to be honest with him, since he'll be helping me along the way. But if I tell him it'll just make things complicated. And I also don't want to risk getting him involved with my problems, the man has a son to take care of after all. If Andrew gets his hands on Mr. Wikes, Beu will be an orphan and live a painful future with only his aunts to look after him.

"...because I was looking for who I am, and although walking away from the convent is a serious deal, I now realized that I don't belong in the church." I lied.

Mr. Wikes was too shocked to detect if I was lying, thank goodness. "...Well, there's going to be a lot for you to know about Rhett and the Scarlett you have to pretend to be."

"I know, Mr. Wikes. But I'm willing to learn."

"Ashley."

I arched an eyebrow, confused. "Pardon?"

"Ashley was what Scarlett called me by."

"Ashley..I can get use to it in time."

"Well, when are you leaving the church officially?"

"Hopefully by midnight. It takes long hours for me to be removed from the church."

Mr. Wikes nodded and suddenly took both my hands. "I will help you in every way I can, Vivian. Thank you for doing this. My wife would have appreciated it."


	5. Chapter 5

_**I am not adding Ella and Wade to this fanfiction, just Bonnie. I'm sorry. I hope you guys understand.**_

Ashley

Everyone retired to their bedrooms. I remained downstairs until midnight. Just as Vivian promised, she arrived after another hour passed midnight. I took her upstairs and offered her my room so I can sleep with Beu later. She still wore her nunnery clothes, her face veiled and her hands gloved like the last I saw her.

She placed her one bag on the bed. "Thank you, A-Ashley."

"There's no need. Do you need anything else?"

"No, thank you...So when do we..you know start this 'lesson'?"

"I was hoping to discuss it now. As long as if you're not tired."

She shook her head. "I'm not tired at all."

The two of us sat there on the bed and talked for hours. Vivian looked tired but she managed to memorize each detail I told her. It was too much for her to remember everything in one day. But each day that passes, Rhett's health is worsening on the hour. Poor Bonnie already lost her mother, if her father dies, what would happen to her?

I puffed on a cigar as Vivian paced back and forth, repeating something over and over again. "Suellen, Carreen, Ellen and Gerald...Suellen, Carreen, Ellen and Gerald...Okay what else? Test me."

"What is your daughter's nick name?"

"Bonnie Blue."

"Right. What's her full name?"

"Eugenie...V- Victoria Butler."

"Good. What was the fight all about that caused your death?"

She bit one of her fingers as she thought for a moment. "..Um...Rhett came back after three months with Bonnie and after I told him I was pregnant again, we argued when Rhett somehow asked of who the father was other than my condition. When I was about to lunge toward him, I ended up falling down the stairs..Am I right?"

I sadly nodded. When Vivian caught my expression she rushed over to me and placed both hands on my arms. "I'm sorry, Ashley. This must be hard for you to remember how Scarlett died."

"No. No I'm fine."

She started to cough and waved the smoke of my cigar away from her face. I pressed the end of it on the ash tray and left it there. "I'm sorry, Vivian. I forgot you're not use to cigar smoke."

"Oh I use to be...My husband always tend to smoke daily during the following weeks."

"Husband? You were once married?"

She nodded and her face melted with sorrow. "...He was murdered three weeks after he came back from war."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago..I just wish I had a picture of him at least. It's hard to remember how he looked like."

I took both her hands in comfort. But she suddenly pulled them away from her. "I'm fine, Ashley. Let's just continue. Please proceed."

~ I left Vivian to rest when it was dawn. I too went to Beu's room and fell sound asleep. I woke up at dinner time. Beu was not on the bed. I rubbed my eyes and slowly pulled myself up from the bed. I went to my room, but Vivian was not there. I quickly went downstairs and was relief when I found Vivian there. She was wearing the black veil over her head, sewing silently with Honey and India. When the three women saw me, my sisters looked up at me except Vivian.

"Brother, finally you're awake. I thought you'll sleep the day away..Sister Winston tells us you personally asked her to tutor Beu." India started.

I went over to them and slowly nodded, eyeing Vivian carefully. "That's right. Is supper almost ready?"

"We just had dinner. But we saved the leftovers for you, its still nice and hot. I'll prepare it for you." India said. She stood up and placed her needle work down.

"That's alright..Maybe a light snack. I must leave and escort Sister Winston back to the church since its late."

India nodded. "Of course." She left the room and went to the kitchen.

Vivian slowly stood up slowly. Honey took the needle work from her hands. "Thank you for your help, sister."

Vivian just nodded. India came back with a tied up wrap on her hand. She handed it to me. "I packed you an apple and a sandwich. Come back quickly, alright brother?"

I nodded. "I will." I placed a hand on Vivian's lower back and led her out the door.

Instead of heading straight to the Peachtree Mansion, I took her to town. She was a little confused when I took her to a dress shop. "Why are we stopping here?"

"Well, you can't present yourself to Rhett like that, now can you?"

"Oh..Right. I just..Well its been years since I ever worn something that's not black."

"Maybe we can manage to find a green dress. You remember what I told you how Rhett first saw Scarlett."

"That's right, Scarlett wore that green ruffled dress at the Twelve Oaks party, Rhett was there..I doubt I can find a dress like that though."

"I'm sure we can manage. Come on."

Vivian tried a few of the choices she chose. I finished my snack as I waited. After trying her fourth choice, she decided to have that one. It's a grass green dress that had a large tent skirt and the collar cut low to her shoulders, and a short line of buttons fell down in the middle of the bodice. I hesitated of buying that dress. After all, she was just removed from the church since yesterday. But when she first tried it on, she presented herself without a sign of discomfort as if she worn something like that all her life.

I didn't want to go against her wishes so I bought it. Vivian didn't want me to buy her shoes, convincing me that the her dress obviously hides her feet anyway. I insisted couple times, but finally gave in. Along the way, she tossed her black dress and her black gloves in a public fire. But she kept her veil on.

We walked our way to the Peachtree Mansion in complete silence. When we were close to our arrival. I stopped her and faced her with my hands resting on her shoulders. "Are you ready, Vivian?"

I can't tell if she's confident or nervous because of the black veil. But she nodded in response. "I'm ready."

"Well then, you should take that veil off now. Rhett would have to see your face, or else he'll know you're the nun he met before."

"I'll take it off when I go to him."

"Alright..Now remember Vivian, everything must happen dramatically as you can possibly manage."

She nodded. "Alright."

"Okay, here we go."

I wrapped an arm around hers and went toward the entrance of the house. I knocked on the door and it opened.

Mammy answered. She placed a hand on her hip and looked a bit surprised by my sudden visit. "Master Ashley, what yer doing here, suh? And who's she?"

"Good evening, Mammy. Is Captain Butler here?"

"Hmgh. 'f course he is. Come ight in. He's in 'is room." She stepped aside and let us in. She looked curiously at Vivian. Vivian gripped a little tightly on my arm, signaling me to do something.

"Well, I must seem him. This is a..a nurse who was asked by Dr. Meade to go check up on Rhett."

"Why aidn't Dr. Meade come here hisself?"

"He's busy with another patient. If you'll excuse us."

"Aight."

Vivian and I went up the stairs. When I took her to Rhett's room, I slipped off my arm from hers. "Wait here. Come in when I call for you."

She nodded.

I reached for the door knob and opened the door. Rhett glanced at me. He was leaning back on the wall by the fire place, a glass of cool brandy clenched tightly on his hand. I closed the door behind me and went over to him.

"Ashley, what brings you here?"

"I came here to tell you something."

Rhett wiped his damp forehead and placed his glass down on the fireplace mantle. "What is it?"

"Rhett...Do you miss_ her_ that much?"

He closed his eyes and walked away from me. "If you came all this way to talk to me about Scarlett, you can forget about it and just leave."

I went toward him. "Rhett, please answer this at least then. If she was alive, would you treat her well and forget the idea of hurting her ever again?"

"Ashley. I am trying very hard to hold my temper. I don't want to hurt you. So I highly suggest you not to continue talking about my wife in front of me."

"Rhett...I came all this way to make a confession. If you hit me right now after I tell you this, by all means I will take it like a guilty man and accept it."

He slowly turned around and looked at me puzzled. "What are you talking about, Ashley?"

"I didn't mean any harm. But when she told me that you were going to end the marriage anyway, I couldn't refuse to help her."

He suddenly charged at me and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "What in God's name are you talking about?! Spit it out!"

"_She's_ alive."

He snared humorlessly. "Oh please Ashley. Don't play games with me."

"Rhett, its true. Scarlett is alive. The day after you thought she was dead from her miscarriage, she woke up that very next morning. Melly never knew about it, of course. I was there to say goodbye to her after the women washed her and clothed her for the funeral. When I saw her open her eyes, I was about to rush outside and tell you the good news, but she stopped me. She begged me to send her away and make sure everyone still believes she's dead. She told me everything Rhett, the divorce and your crumbling marriage. So I took her away and planted a decoy in the coffin before she was buried. I knew that you didn't want to see her in that coffin, so I was aware that there will be no trouble for anyone to find out."

Rhett's hands went to my throat and was close to grip the life out of it. "I still don't believe you..I know Scarlett. She wouldn't leave. She would have let you go that morning to tell me she's alive all this time."

"I can prove it. She's waiting outside right now..Come inside, Scarlett!"

Rhett quickly turned back. The door slowly opened. There stood Vivian with the black veil crumbled in her hands. Rhett slowly released me and approached her. Vivian remained calm and kept her cool quite well. She didn't smile at all, and wore her plain expression across her face. Rhett took slow steps as if he was approaching a real live ghost.

Vivian walked closer to him and took one of his hands and pressed its palm on her cheek. "Do you believe I'm real now, Rhett?"

"Scarlett?..."

"It's me Rhett. You look horrible, darling."

His other free arm thrust around her waist and pulled her close. When his eager lips were about to press against hers, she turned her cheek to block it. "Please, Rhett. Not right away."

He ignored her refusal and grabbed the back of her head and forced her for a kiss. I quickly stopped him. "You now know the truth, Rhett. I care for Scarlett's safety ever since the day of her miscarriage. Promise me you'll treat her well as your wife, not your enemy or someone you can easily torture."

Rhett was about to charge toward me again, but Vivian stopped him. "Don't Rhett. Its my fault. I left to Louisiana ever since the accident, if you're mad right now just pour your anger at me, not at Ashley. He did what I told him to do. Please, Rhett."

He looked down at her with those dark eyes for a long moment before speaking in a hoarse voice. "Leave, Ashley. For the sake of your wife, I suggest you to leave before I lose my control and hurt you."

Vivian gave me a nod to signal me that she'll be fine. I closed my eyes and nodded back at her. I slowly left the room, leaving poor Vivian behind as the two of us planned. The game of charades now begins.


	6. Chapter 6

_**I appreciate all your reviews and the ones who are following me. I was so touched really. I hope you guys like this chapter that starts with Bonnie's point of view. I'm not sure if some of you might think its a little off for a little girl like her to think and talk like this. But enjoy!**_

_**P.S. And yes, I'm using the name Vivian based on Vivian Leigh. Not many people know her anymore. And frankly, Gone with the Wind is the only film I saw her in. I personally despise Scarlett, I hate her character and her stubborness and how Leigh has to be this spoiled cal girl (she seriously deserved more than that Academy Award she won after the film became a great hit). But I still can't stop wanting her to be with Rhett. They're not exactly a couple matched in heaven, but I can't pull them apart. I mean who would have thought Vivian Leigh looks great with Clark Gable?! Oh such gorgeous actors and may they rest in peace.**_

Bonnie

Oh how can anyone sleep when its so loud like this!..I hope papa isn't arguing with any of the visitors again. Mammy always hate it when I pass by his room. Well this time I don't care, if she expects me to sleep then I want some silence. I kicked the bed sheets to the side and crawled off the bed. I grabbed my robe and quickly slipped it on.

I tiptoed my way to the door and peeked through the door. The close seems clear. But the door to papa's room opened. I quickly closed the door without making a sound, but I still opened it slightly to take a little peek. It's Mr. Ashley Wikes. What is he doing here? It's so late. I thought he would be with Beu by now. His face looks so troubled and sad. I guess papa hurt his feelings again..

Oh papa, when are you going to come back being my father? I hate him locking himself in that room. What happened to the times when he sent me out to show the world? What happened to the times when he always came outside with that nasty cigar on his hand? What happened to the times when he picked me up in his arms and give me a big kiss on the cheek?...He always treated like a princess. And I always knew I was his little girl. I know sometimes he fights with mother. But everyone fights. Why I sometimes fight with my pony when he doesn't listen to what I say. Oh that stubborn horse...But its sad that he won't like me anymore if I go to him again for a ride, he probably forgotten my face and touch. Just like mother and papa, once they fight, they never make up and just separate apart. Sometimes I wonder if there was anything I could have done to help them. Was I giving them a hard time from being a bad girl...Did they not love me?

Mr. Wikes stood still like a freshly molded statue. He slowly looked back at the door and reached his hand to the door knob. But he paused, and then shook his head and turned around. I watched him patiently as he walked toward the stairway. When he was completely gone, I took my chance and tiptoed my way to papa's room.

Oh I know I'll be a bad girl if I ever go in here. Mammy always made it clear for me to never take a step forward in this room, or else I'll be considered a bad girl and won't be allowed to have a single drop of sugar in my porridge for a week..Well, as much as I love sugar, its worth not having it just to see papa again.

The loud conversation continued in the room. Strangely, the voices remind me of the times when papa and mother argue. I grabbed the door knob and slowly turned it. I held my breath as I open the door.

Papa looked angry and frightening. He stood in front of a woman dressed in a green dress, I can't see her face because her back is turned around from me. He yelled at her and she seems to be trying to calm him down...Oh papa looks so..so different. I don't remember him looking like that. He was always so handsome in his cool suits, and his fuzzy mustache always in place. But the papa I'm looking at right now is a bag of bones, he's sweating like a snowman disappearing in the middle of February, and his hair no long smooth as it always was, but frizzed up and messy. I hate it when papa is angry and even though I don't know who that woman is, I don't want her to get hurt. I opened my mouth to say something so I can grab their attention. But papa tossed the glass of brandy he had on his hand straight into the fire. No words escaped my mouth instead of a loud scream.

They both finally looked at me. Papa's anger disappeared from his face but now he looked surprised to see me there. I bit my finger and yelled at myself in my head of what a fool I was.

"Bonnie." A woman's voice started.

I glanced up at her. I was about to curtsy to her, but something stopped me. I walked closer as my eyes looked straight at her without a single blink...Could this really be her?

I can feel my heart jumping and the shivers going up my spine. I want to touch her. I want to hear her voice again. I want to..Oh I want to hear her say my name again. "Mother!"

Mother bend down with a sweet smile curved on her lips, she opened out her arms for an embrace. Without another thought, I quickly ran to her and threw my arms around her neck. She wrapped her arms around me and lifted me up.

I closed my eyes as I touched her bare neck. Oh her skin is still so soft like silk. I pressed my cheek against her shoulder and breathed into her scent. I can't smell the cologne she used to always wear, but now she has a light smell of soap and roses. My eyes watered by every familiar parts of her. Oh mother you're back. You're really back!

She smoothed one of her hands on my back, cradling me slowly back and forth. "Oh Bonnie, I missed you so much."

"Mother, where have you been?..Oh why didn't you come back sooner?" I sniffled and brushed my nostrils with my arm.

"I'm back now, aren't I?...I'm so sorry, darling. I should have never left. Please forgive me."

"Oh mother. Am I dreaming?"

"If this was a dream, I doubt your father would be looking like that...Now let's take you back to bed. I'll tuck you in myself."

I shook my head, my eyes still closed shut. "I don't want to go back to sleep!"

"Oh yes you will. I promise I'll stay by your side until you fall asleep." She carried me to the door.

Before she closed the door with her foot, I opened my eyes to look at papa for the last time. He looked at me with those dark eyes, still looking shocked but also I can tell he's sorry. I wanted to smile to show him that its alright, but I just couldn't. The man I'm looking at now is not my father but a _stranger_. I couldn't help but turn my cheek to the other side, too frightened to look at him for another minute and again closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Vivian

I lied down beside Bonnie after tucking her in bed. It was a bit uncomfortable when she took my arm and wrapped it around her, resting her head on the back of my upper arm. I'm not sure how the real Scarlett really treated her daughter. But I embraced her close with my other arm. She wrapped her arms around my waist and her forehead touched my chin.

I started with a story from the bible to help her sleep. I'm almost close to the end, but I can see its effect is already starting. Bonnie rubbed her eyes and yawned. "C-Continue mother, I'm not asleep yet."

"Alright. Then Mary took the newborn baby in her arms. She kissed his little head and named him Jesus, keeping the promise by the angel God sent. At that moment, it was clear the prophecy has been fulfilled, the one that was written in the Old Testament for so many years."

"What did that say?"

"It was written that God promised a virgin will give birth to the Messiah and his name will be Immanuel."

"But I thought His son was named Jesus. Why did God asked Mary and Joseph to name the baby Jesus instead of Immanuel?"

"That's because God was trying to protect His son from the evil, aware of how his son would be in grand danger if anyone knew right away who he was...From the beginning, long before life ever existed, there was one angel that was placed higher than any other angels. But soon that angel wanted more power, he wanted to be just like God so badly so he betrayed Him. God had no choice but to kick him out. Of course, that one angel never gave up so he was the creator of evil. Because of this, God always planned everything carefully and made sure His work was kept hidden. So by the time His son was born in earth, God knew his painful future would come very soon so he made sure his identity was kept a secret by naming him in a different name."

Bonnie yawned again and this time she closed her heavy eyelids. "What happens next when he's all grown up?"

I smiled and shook my head. "I'll save that story for another night. Right now, try to sleep. I doubt you'll be able to listen to me without dozing off."

"But mother."

"Now Bonnie, do as I say."

"Alright."

I softly padded her shoulder with my hand and rocked her slowly. Bonnie moved closer to me, but her arms are getting a bit loose around my waist. I pressed my hand on her head and started to hum a soft tune. It seems to be working because I can hear her breathing a little heavily. I stayed there for a long while until I was positive she was asleep.

Oh I wish I can stay here though. I don't want to go back in that room and see Captain Butler again. Oh the first experience was horrific enough to frighten anyone...But I must. Oh I pray to God that man is sound asleep in bed. Oh please God put him to bed!

I carefully lifted Bonnie's head and slowly moved my arm away from her. With both hands I lowered her head down and got off the bed. She moved to the other side as I straightened the sheets to cover her small body. Then I tiptoed my way out the door.

The door to Captain Butler's room is opened slightly ajar. I gulped hard. I don't want to go in there. I really don't. I gripped tightly on the door knob, holding myself back and dared not to take a step forward. It took a great deal of five minutes to push myself to go in that room.

I breathed heavily as I walked inside. But Captain Butler was not there. I went out of the room and searched for him. I went to every room but he was still no where to be found. "Rhett! Rhett where are you?!"

There was one room I didn't check, it's the one in the far corner in the hall. I went over to it and opened the door. Captain Butler was in there with Mammy. He kept pointing his finger in different areas of where he wanted her to clean and fill the empty areas as it once looked like. Mammy looked a bit confused and a bit taken back of his sudden wanting to ever enter here again. She was by the bed, and unfolded a fresh bed sheet on the empty mattress.

"Rhett?"

He quickly turned around and faced me. "Ah, Scarlett. I was just arranging your room again." He took my hand and pulled me to his side.

What in the world? Why isn't he hurting me or charging toward me? Is he drunk or something?...Just awhile ago he was yelling in my face how ashamed I should be of leaving him and Bonnie. And now he's in this room as if nothing happened. "Rhett, we can always decide what to do with my room tomorrow morning. Mammy is tired, don't trouble her with all this at this hour."

Mammy finally turned around. "Yo got that ight." When she saw me her large eyes widened and her body froze.

Oh here we go again...Oh dear.

She looked breathlessly at me. I didn't know what to do as she slowly took few steps closer to me. She gripped her apron and fanned herself with it in a quick speed. "Oh Lord! What is the matter with me? I'm dreaming. I'm just dreaming...Oh this house already has one mad man, it aidn't can't take another crazy one. Certain-ly not ole me."

Captain Butler released my hand and pushed me forward. "She's all real, Mammy. Flesh and bones and the rosy color remained intact on her cheeks."

After hearing this, Mammy ran to me and embraced me in her large arms. "Ole chile! It real'y is you! Oh Lord thank you! Thank you!"

I padded her back a bit awkwardly. I wanted to say something, but the strength of her arms squeezed the air out of my lungs. "M-Mammy, c-c-can't brea-a-athe!"

She slowly released me and placed her hands on my shoulders. Her wet cheeks shined as she looked at me in such pitiful yet disappointing way. "Oh chile, what in the world 'ave you been? You 'ere alive all is time, but not even once came here. Oh your little Bonnie was crying for yo."

"Mammy, please. I know this is all incredibly hard to believe, but right now, all I want to do is to take Rhett to bed."

"No. No I don't wanna hear every sing' detail ight now, yo hear Miss Scarlett?"

"Mammy, I promise to explain tomorrow morning. Right now, please just help me get Rhett to bed."

She wiped her eyes and stood there still. She's in too much shock of what is going on. Rhett came up to my side again and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry about me, Scarlett. I'm fine. You just go on and tell her exactly what you told me awhile ago."

I glanced at him and shook my head. "Please Rhett. You need to rest."

"I said I'm fine." But suddenly, his knees wobbled and he collapsed on the floor.

Thankfully, my hands caught his head right before he fell. I gasped and immediately Mammy broke from her stillness and finally helped me. The two of us wrapped his arms around our shoulders and lifted him up. His legs fell dead and loose. We struggled a bit to carry his entire weight. When we got to his room, Mammy removed his arm off her shoulders and lifted his ankles. We lowered him down carefully on the bed.

I quickly placed a hand on his forehead to check his temperature. "He has a fever. Mammy call for a doctor immediately!"

Mammy nodded and rushed out of the room.

Captain Butler remained still, his breathing growing a bit shallow. I went over to the end of the bed and removed his shoes. I placed them down on the floor. Next I unbuttoned his damp dress shirt and removed it off him. His head is hot but his body is deadly cold. I rolled up the dress shirt and placed it on the bed stand. I grabbed the bed sheets and covered his body with it.

I ran toward the bar stand and picked up the ice box. I went back over to Rhett. I didn't bother to look for a towel and instead grabbed the end of my skirt and ripped a large piece of the fabric. My hands dug inside the ice box and gather a handful of ice. I placed it in the fabric and grabbed each end of it and rolled it up. I placed it on top of his forehead, and gripped on it tightly.

I looked at Captain Butler again. He's still the same as before. "Oh Rhett wake up. Please wake up...We all need you here. Don't leave us so soon. Please."

~ Doctor Meade checked Captain Butler's heart with the stethoscope. He nodded slightly after hearing the pace of the heart rate. I stood beside him, he tried his best to keep his distance from me. Ever since he arrived, he first started off what in the world I was doing here alive. But thanks to Mammy's impatience he went straight to Captain Butler's room without speaking a word to me again.

"Well, doctor? Will he live?"

He gave me an uneasy look. He wrapped his stethoscope around his neck and gave me a nod. "His heart is beating in a normal pace. There's no sign of specific illness, just exhaustion from starvation and lack of rest. To gain back his health, all he needs is three whole meals a day and plenty of rest. Also make sure his head is kept cool for at least three days, I'm sure his fever will go down by then. By following my instructions correctly, I can guarantee he'll be well in a month."

I sighed in relief after hearing he's not suffering from any type of disease. "Thank you, doctor."

He picked up his black medical purse and gave me a shaky nod. "Right...G-Good night."

When the doctor left, I filled the wet piece of fabric with more fresh ice. Mammy went over to me and took my arm. "Now, Ms Scarlett go to bed. I'll take care of Capt' Butler for the night."

I shook my head. "No, I'll do it. You should go to bed instead. I'll stay here for the night."

"You aidn't sleepin' here while Capt. Butler is sick. No. No I aidn't allow that."

"Mammy. Please...I know things like this are something you always handle. But I owe a lot to Rhett. The fact he didn't nearly strangle me when he found out I ran away the day of my funeral was a gift from heaven. So doing this is the least I can do. Now please go."

"Yo ran away?!"

I hushed. "Shhh!...You'll wake Bonnie. If she sees her father like this she'll never go see him in person ever again."

"Chile I'm dyin' to know what yo been up to."

"And I told you that I'll explain in the morning. For now, I need to take care of Rhett. Please, Mammy, for Rhett's sake just go and get some sleep."

"Yo shure yo don't need no help?"

"I think I can manage. Good night, Mammy."

She slowly approached me and placed a gentle hand on my cheek. "Good night, Ms. Scarlet...And I'm so glad yo came home. Back to me." She leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

It was hard not to cry at that moment, but I gave her a weak smile and quickly turned away...The reaction from these strangers were not something I was prepared for. Its hard already to be this woman..Oh it is quite a curiosity though. Doesn't the real Ms. Scarlett miss being in this life? Is she angry at me to steal her identity? Or does she feel thankful of me doing this in her place?


	8. Chapter 8

Vivian

Hours passed by in a slow pace. I'm exhausted and so tempted to take a cool bath. The room is too hot and stuffy but I purposely lit up the fire higher in the fire place to cool Captain Butler down. So far, his temperature is growing a little warm.

Every half an hour, I always fill the ripped fabric with more fresh ice and hold it tightly as it rested on his forehead. I wish Doctor Meade prescribed some medicine before he left. Its hard to believe that food and rest in bed can bring this man back to his health again.

Right now, it's close to four o'clock. I can feel myself doze off a little, but the light slapping on the face seems to be helping a little...Oh my legs ache. I been standing for the entire evening since his collapse. I dare not sit down on that bed. Just standing this close to the man is hard enough, not to mention he's half naked under the sheets. When Mammy left, I pulled the sheets up to his neck, it makes me nervous to see any sign of open skin.

Suddenly, his head tilted to the side and he breathed out a soft sigh. I can feel myself breathe by that simple reaction. He's alright. Oh thank you God! The man is alive...I lifted the bundled up fabric and touched his forehead. Finally, cool as a cucumber. I lowered the bundled up fabric down, and decided to cool his head down for another hour.

~ It's now dawn. And I thought leaving the convent will never bring back any memories of the life as a nun. But dear heavens, I was wrong. Treating Captain Butler right now reminds me of the six month aid I volunteered for in the orphanage. Oh the atmosphere was intoxicating and exceedingly frightening there. There was nothing but blood and the loud screams of children. I always moved to one children to the next and unfortunately, a great deal of them died right in front of my eyes. I never stopped crying at my stay there. The experience of helping out in that area was like a nightmare, a trapped prison in darkness.

Although, right now this is just one patient I'm caring for, but rather its one or a thousand, the work is still exhausting. How strange though. From all the things Ashley told me, he didn't mention enough about how the real Scarlett treated her daughter or how close she was with her husband when they're at home. I guess, her silly notion of being in love with Ashley really tore her marriage apart.

Captain Butler moved again, but this time he started to kick the sheets lower from his body and pulled out his arms and rested them on his forehead. Immediately, I quickly turned around after looking at the sight of his bare chest. I placed the bundled up fabric in the ice box with shaky hands, my back still turned around...

Oh Vivian Winston, you lived as a nun for too long. I feared things like this might happen when I took my vow. I had a husband for pity sakes! I _seen_ a man before, if my memory of my wedding night serves me correctly. But then again, if you live in a holy place that's filled with such innocent people who are practically fully covered, moments like this can affect anyone.

I shook my head a couple times and forced myself to turn around. I muttered under my breath as my eyes raised to where he was lying down. "Stop being like this now...Just stop it.."

I looked straight at him with horrified eyes. Even though I fully am aware the man is still wearing his trousers, just looking at his naked chest to me is too much to witness. Droplets of sweat trickled down between his bosoms. This time I looked around the room until I found a towel. It took a few tries to make myself approach him. I folded the towel neatly and wiped his chest gently dry. My eyes widened how his chest was scarred with teeth marks. I couldn't help myself but to look up in the ceiling, now realizing that mark is clearly from Scarlett right before her death. Dear gracious, that woman was certainly an animal when the couple came to the matters in the bedroom.

I bit my lower lip hard as I turned to face him again. But something caught my eye, there was a sign of a cut beneath his chest. I grabbed the sheets and lowered it down to reveal his stomach. A deep scar is slashed on his abdomen. I traced the mark with my fingertips and examined it a little closer. How did that happen? I hope this isn't also from Scarlett herself.

Captain Butler tossed again and he looked horribly uncomfortable.

"Is he hot?"

I hesitated as I slowly touched his arm. Its burning hot. Oh that's good. His temperature is back. Oh but he must be suffocating under that heavy bed sheets. I walked across the room and separated the drapes of the two windows and opened each one half way. The cold smell of the morning air entered the room.

After another two hours, Mammy came in the room. She was shocked of my attire and how I managed to stay up for the entire day. She carried a tray of food for me. But I refused.

She placed a hand on my cheek and looked at me with concern. "Chile, yo sweatin and burnin like the sun. Just sit down and eat somethin'. I'll take care of him is time."

"Mammy I'm fine. I think he's close to waking up now. I'll eat when he wakes up."

"Now Ms. Scarlett just do as I say."

"Like I said, I'll eat when Rhett wakes up. I think I can feel a bit reassured if he opens his eyes...Huh. Is Bonnie awake?"

She nodded. "Up and shinin like a bird. But yo know, she tell me somthin' funny this mornin'."

I took Captain Butler's hand and wiped it with the wet towel. "What did she say that amused you so?"

"She tell me that yo tucked her in bed last nigh' and tell her story bout thee Bible. Oh Lord! When she tell me that story I had a troublin' time not to smile. At first, she tells me it was all a dream. I guess the whole news of yo comin' back is too much for that gurl. So I tell that she's probably ight. Aidn't that funny?"

I gave her a weak smile and nodded. "Yes. Very funny."

Why is that so funny? Isn't it natural for a mother to take her own child to bed?..Or did I do something wrong. Last night, Bonnie behaved like any normal child would if they find out their parent came back from the dead. But was last night a new experience for her?...A dream? She thought it was a dream?...How did Scarlett treat her own child? Hasn't she ever held Bonnie before in her arms? Hasn't she ever took care of her own husband when he's unwell or troubled? Oh dear, if only her life was written as an open book, things right now could be a little easier for me. Because clearly, I think I'm portraying as the wrong Scarlett Butler. Then..Then what else is there that I don't know about? That room that Captain Butler showed me last night, did Scarlett slept in that room during her marriage? They slept separately? Oh dear, their marriage was crumbling terribly.

Captain Butler tossed again, but this time his eyes slowly opened. He turned his head to the side, confused and wondering what has happened. When he finally looked at me, his eyes went straight to the hand I was cleaning. I quickly released his hand, but he grabbed my hand in a quick move. "What happened? How did I get in this bed?...And – And why in God's name are you looking like that in such a attire?"

"R-Rhett, you fainted last night. Thankfully, when the doctor came he informed us you didn't catch any disease and he guaranteed you'll live."

"Of course, I'm not sick. That's absurd."

I glanced at Mammy. "Mammy, can you bring that tray of food here. I think Rhett should eat his breakfast now."

Mammy nodded and picked up the tray she placed down on the end of the bed. Rhett closed his eyes and rested his fist on his forehead. "It's deadly stuffy in here. Why in the world did you make the room so hot? What were you trying to do, barbeque me alive?"

"I needed to keep the room warm because your body was unnaturally cold. Now sit up straight and eat your breakfast. I'm going to go see Bonnie."

He opened his eyes and looked straight at me with sudden anger across his face. "What do you care about Bonnie? You hardly paid any attention to the poor girl and now all of a sudden, since you're back from the dead you care for her? Oh please, Scarlett don't make me laugh."

"Someone has to take care for her now. Considering you are in no condition to get out of bed just yet. I may not be a good mother, but I'm all Bonnie has for now. It might be strange for her of me suddenly giving her my outmost attention, but right now, after witnessing your miraculous illness, she'll be a little reassured and comforted once she realizes she still has a parent who can look out for her."

"Scarlett, please."

"Rhett, I don't care anymore if you see me as the ungrateful cal girl you met at the Twelve Oaks party. Just go ahead and believe I'm still that no good wife, that hypocrite of pretending to be such a good lady. I'm going to do what's right in this house, for once. Since you failed to continue doing that because of me. I'm going to repay you one by one for everything you did."

He chuckled humorlessly and shook his head. "What did those people done to you when you were in Louisiana?"

"Not much. They just showed me a great meaning of the importance of family...I should go see Bonnie. Mammy, make sure he eats every bite."

Mammy placed the tray on his lap and gave me a nod. I turned around and headed to the door. I went straight to Bonnie's room. She was in bed, almost finished with her breakfast. I went over to the bed and sat on the side of it. I placed a hand on her head and smoothed it down her hair. She was startled and almost choked on her porridge. Her eyes widened as if she completely forgotten that I was back. "M-Mother?"

"Yes, Bonnie its me. Did you sleep well?"

"So, you really did come back. I thought it was all a dream."

"Of course, I'm back, silly. I'm here. Where did you think I was?" I smiled and stroked her hair back. "I was out of town, and decided to stay in Louisiana for awhile. I'm sorry if you thought I'll never come back."

"I thought you left the house. Oh mother thank you for coming back here. Papa has been..has been scaring me since you left...Then was everything I saw last night real. Does papa still..still look like I remember?"

"Your father is unwell right now. But I promise you he'll be back in his feet in no time. In fact, you can see him after three weeks of his recovery. I bet you'll see that man is still handsome as ever."

"Really?"

"Yes, Bonnie."

"But mother, why do you look like that? You look like you just ran to town and came all the way back here on foot."

"Well, darling, I had to take care of your father. Oh my goodness, the man slept like a little baby for the entire evening. I am so grateful though that your father doesn't snore. Oh dear, if he ever did I would be so tempted to push a pillow down on his face every night."

Bonnie smiled slighty at that. But it was a little uneasy for her to do. Why didn't Scarlett ever had these precious moments with her own child? Captain Butler seems to be by far raising Bonnie on his own. He has been such a good father, giving her all his attention and treating her so preciously. But why didn't Scarlett have a heart to do the same? Look at this child now, she can't even laugh a little or embrace her own mother without feeling insecure, uncomfortable.

Ashley always reminded me that I must behave like the original Scarlett. But now I'm not so sure. If I bring back that old Scarlett, I'll be continuing the troubled life here to the future...Perhaps I can repay that woman by doing things right. By making things balanced and build this troubled people into a _real_ family.

~ Three weeks later, Captain Butler regained his health but was still bedridden. During those short days, Bonnie soon grew a little attached to me. Of course not fully. But she was so far okay with the idea of me carrying her or tucking her in bed.

As for me, my attire was my major problem. Thankfully, I was able to wear a few simple dresses with the excuse of taking care of Captain Butler. But it is not easy to find a less overwhelming dress; Scarlett's wardrobe is practically filled with such fancy and extravagant dresses I never wore or seen in my life.

As I promised, I took Bonnie into his room and let her see him. She was a little nervous to see him again, probably fearing he still looks the same as she witnessed that very day before he collapsed. But she brightened into joy when she saw how familiar he looked now. Rhett opened his arms and smiled as Bonnie jumped on his bed and threw her arms around him. She showered his cheeks with endless kisses. Captain Butler laughed and rolled over and tickled her. I sat beside the bed and watched them in content.

Bonnie giggled loudly and he embraced her again.

"I'm so glad you're feeling better, papa..I guess God did hear my prayers for you."

"Prayers? Oh now, Bonnie you sweet little doll, you prayed for your own daddy's health?" He kissed her cheek and smiled.

"Well, mother showed me how to pray. She was the one to pray for your health first. And then later on, I started to do the same."

He lifted his head at me and gave me a confused expression. "You taught her how to pray? For goodness sake, Scarlett, I never seen you pray in my life nor do I remember you ever attending the church."

I placed my hands on my lap and thought for a moment before answering. "She was worried about you. I had to do something to reassure her that you'll get well."

Bonnie wrapped her arms around his neck and looked straight into his eyes. "She even told me stories of the Bible. Oh many of them are so exciting, papa."

Captain Butler was still eyeing straight at me as he continued to speak to Bonnie. "Tell me one, Bonnie."

"Well, last night, mother told me about how this man named Moses rescued these slaves out of Egypt. Oh it was so exciting when Moses placed his staff in the Red Sea and the waters separated to a path. When they arrived to a dessert, the people were complaining of how there was no water or any food to eat. Moses talked to God and told him about the peoples complaints...For water, God told Moses to hit a rock and water came out from it. For food, God send down bread called mannys. Was that what they were called, mother?"

I nodded hesitantly, my eyes ignoring his stare. "No. They were called manna."

I guess I done too much on my religion side. Does Captain Butler have a discomfort toward religion? Oh I hope not.

"Right. I don't believe that something like that could be possible. But then, mother said that the manna tells us something about the new beginning. The story of bread falling down from the sky wasn't just written because it's a good story to tell to people. But it shows how Jesus's teachings about his papa is like –"

I quickly stood up and stopped her. "Enough, Bonnie. Now let's get you dressed."

"But I'm not finished yet."

"You can tell him after you dress. Come along."

She gave her father another kiss on the lips. And Rhett smiled and rubbed his nose to hers. She kissed him again and then crawled off the bed. She took my hand and I took her straight to the door without looking back.

"Bonnie, go to Mammy and ask her to dress you. I have to talk to your mother right now."

Oh no. Bonnie released my hand and nodded. I wanted to hold her back when she went out the door. When the door was shut, I stood where I was without moving a single muscle.

I can hear him open the drawer of his bed stand and light his lighter and puff on a fresh cigar. "Come here, Scarlett."

I slowly turned around and walked over to him. This time I didn't sit down beside the bed. He looked at me with those dark eyes. Go on, Captain. Say what you have to say.

"What in God's name have you been doing? I thought Bonnie was lying about the fact you had been telling her bed time stories every night. Ha! I had no idea you know so much about the Bible."

"I'm a Baptist, remember? Even though, she's young now, I thought telling her stories about real life can help her grow up. Is that so terrible?" I lied. I'm surprised at myself of how smooth that came out.

He placed the cigar between his two second fingers and exhaled a gush of smoke. "No. It's not terrible at all. It's just unlike you. Tell me, Scarlett, what are you really up to?"

"Nothing. I told you I'm trying to repay you after everything you've done."

"I almost killed you that day you left, but you want to repay me? Shouldn't I be repaying you?...Honestly why aren't you yelling at me right now, or take my money and live elsewhere? Why stay here?"

I build some of my courage and stepped forward. I slowly placed my hands on his cheeks that made him flinch but I didn't let go. "Because you're my husband, not my bank book nor my enemy. And forget about that day of my great fall. Yelling at you or ripping your head off doesn't change anything. Besides, I don't want to remember that day ever again. For now, Rhett..for now just get better for Bonnie..and for me."

The amusement and disbelief washed away from his face. But seriousness returned. "Who are you?"

I swallowed hard but still kept my cool. "I'm your wife...And starting for today things are going to change just like I said."

"And what changes are you referring to?"

"There are a lot of things, Rhett." I looked down at his lighted cigar. "Something like that, for instance."

"I smoke daily. You know that."

"Yes I do. And I can't tell you how I hate it when you smoke. Since you're unwell, I suggest you to stop smoking for at least a month, and along with your precious brandy as well." I snatched the cigar from his hand and put it in my mouth.

Rhett chuckled softly, amused by that. "You can't be serious now, Scarlett."

I opened the drawer of the bed stand and took out the entire box of cigars and the lighter. I wanted to cough so badly, but I forced myself to puff on the cigar. "Oh yes I am."

I went over to the bar stand and poured a drink. I picked up the glass and went back to him. He looked at me confused but I pushed the glass to his hand until he grabbed a hold of it. He still looked puzzled. I removed the cigar from my mouth and breathed out the steaming smoke out of my mouth. "Go on. Drink it. Consider that the last drink you'll have."

"Scarlett."

"I need you to get better, Rhett. I know how much you want to be with Bonnie. So I highly suggest for you to look out for yourself for just a month. After that you'll be a free man again. But starting for today, you are my patient and I expect you to do everything I say until your baggy skin gets filled with some flesh...Now go on, drink it. Say your farewell to that nasty stuff already."

"Scarlett." He growled.

I placed the cigar back in my mouth and went to the fireplace. I tossed the box of cigars in the fire and dropped the lighter in my dress pocket. He almost leaped out of bed when I did that. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Damn it Scarlett those were my best cigars!"

Cigars gone. Brandy next. I walked toward the bar stand and picked up every bottle in my hands. I can feel Captain Butler's eyes on me, looking so sad and frustrated to say goodbye to his "best friends". I turned around and went back to him. His hands tried to reach for me, ready to take away the bottles from me. But he winced from his terrible headache and lied back down.

"Now don't be sad. All this will come back after a month like I said...But I'll let you have this though." I arched my back, my head pointing straight at him.

He looked at me beaten. He snatched the cigar from my mouth and placed it in his mouth and puffed on it heavily. I straightened myself back up. Before leaving out the door, I stuck my tongue out at him and he threw a pillow straight at me. It missed me and I just giggled and left the room, not bothering to close the door. Of course, I'll come back. I doubt that room is still alcohol and tobacco free.


	9. Chapter 9

Vivian

Days gone by quite slowly, that means nothing but work and of course, attending to my_ husband_. It's hard sometimes to remember that Captain Butler – I mean..I mean Rhett is my husband. But his complaints and not to mention his foul mood left me amused but yet, exhausted. Each morning I tend to him and then later I take care of Bonnie. There are a lot of times when Mammy offers to help. But I'm still left with more work.

I haven't went to town ever since I came here to this house for the first time. I'm fully aware of Scarlett's ownership in a store. But thankfully, for now I'm given an excuse to stay here due to Rhett's poor health. I just have to think of a good way to hand over my responsibility to someone else...I may be free from the church. But whether I'm a nun or someone's wife, Andrew is still out there. I can't risk getting out of here and let him easily find me. Father Petersburg can no longer help me. And the Vivian Winston the church known from the pass seven years is good as dead. Instead of her, there is a Scarlett Butler, and her only.

Bonnie and I were outside in the garden. She held a basket for me as I cut a few roses for her room. She smiled as I was close to gathering a dozen in the basket. I smiled back at her and gave her a light kiss on her brow.

"I can't wait to put these in my room. Where should we put them, mother?"

"Anywhere you like, darling."

"Well then, they'll be perfect by my bed stand. Can we put it there?"

I placed two more roses in the basket and removed the garden gloves. "Of course, darling."

Mammy appeared and placed a hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "Chile, yo go in now. If yo stay out ere, thee sun ill burn yo, darker like me."

I lightly slapped her on the shoulder with the garden gloves. "Mammy."

She chuckled at Bonnie's horrified expression. The poor girl looked down at her pale hands and then suddenly, headed straight back inside the house with the baskets of roses in her hands. She ran so fast some of the roses fell down from the basket.

"Mammy I wish you wouldn't fool around like that in front of Bonnie."

"Oh she knows I was jokin'. But my Lord, id you see her face? That's one thing I'll never forget before I die!" She slapped her thigh and laughed hysterically till a tear drop trickled down her cheek.

The two of us also headed back in the house. I stopped couple times to pick up the roses Bonnie accidently dropped. "Did Rhett eat his lunch?"

"Oh he ate it aight. Every bite. The poor captain is shure scared alf to death of yo. Yo know that?"

"Of course I know that. If he isn't, then number of his cigars are going to drop even lower. For now since he's trapped in his room, there isn't going to be a single lighted cigar nor a cold glass of his favorite brandy. When I stay up until three in the morning every night, I can just hear him toss back and forth wanting to get all that back."

"I'm dyin' to know the first thing he's goin' to do in the end of the month. Lord! What a good laugh I'll have that day!"

I stopped again and picked up the last three flowers. "What is he doing now? Reading that book again?"

She chuckled and fanned herself with her apron. "Oh shure, he's reading aight. Yo know how much he loves Shakespeare. But honestly, Miss Scarlett, yo 'eally think that man is reading those messed up, funny looking English words?"

I carefully wrapped the thorny stems with my gloves. I shrugged my shoulders and the two of us continued to walk again straight to the house. Mammy shook her head and chuckled again. "Chile, please. Yo know men better than I do now. Think about it, do yo 'eally think he's readin'?"

I sighed, feeling a little frustrated by her. "I don't know, Mammy. Oh for pity sakes, tell me straight out."

"Yo answer me. Yo don't have to hear me tell yo in person."

"Mammy, all you said is that Rhett is in bed reading that same Shakespearan book that he keeps with the other volumes. I don't see how that's got to tell me..." I paused at that moment.

Mammy smiled even wider. I didn't even bother to ask another question. I tossed the flowers on the floor and gave her a quick thank you before firing away back in the house. Oh that stubborn man, I'll get you for this. I lifted the skirt of my dress slightly up to my ankles and headed up the stairway. "Rhett! Rhett!" I shouted.

I went straight to his room and burst open the door. He was where exactly I put him, tucked in bed. His face was covered with his open book. He didn't bother to lower it down from his face. "What is it, Scarlett?"

I approached him slowly and casually sat down on the side of the bed. His eyes focused on the book without blinking a single eyelid. "What are you doing, Rhett?"

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm reading."

"Reading. Right. What page are you on?"

"One seventeen."

"Oh really? Read that page you're on right now to me, will you?"

There wasn't a single sign of hesitation when I asked this. But I caught his left brow flinch a bit. So it is true! Oh Mammy, you cost Rhett another long time of suffering.

"Go on Rhett. I'm dying to know now from your silence."

"What do you care? Since when were you so interested in Shakespeare?"

"Until now."

He still didn't dare turn the next page. I pursed my lips and waited for another minute. But he still didn't. Fine you wanna play now. Well you got it Rhett Butler. I kicked off my shoes and crawled on top of the bed, and approached Rhett like a evening stray cat. Rhett got my attention and quickly shut his book closed. He crawled back with his hands, appalled by my sudden closeness.

"Read it, Rhett. Why aren't you doing as I say? You're not hiding anything from me, are you?"

His hesitation this time was starting to show. "O-Of course not. What makes you think like that?"

"That's it!"

I jumped on top of him and tried to snatch the book away from his hands. Rhett was no longer in pain but still a little weak, yet he was still stronger than me. He lifted the book high in the air, his fingers closing it tightly. I rolled on top of him and tried to reach the book from his hand. But he rolled me back over, his weight weighed me down and his free hand took hold of my wrist.

"Rhett! Give that to me!"

"Never!"

Rhett chuckled of how I was struggling to break free. But I still fought from his strength to snatch that book away.

Bonnie walked in the room. She first looked confused by our behavior but later started to laugh after realizing what we were fighting over. Of course, her presence didn't dare stop either one of us.

I can't get that book back on my own, I need some help. I looked straight at Bonnie and called out her name. "Bonnie! Bonnie help me! Go on this is just a game!"

She immediately removed her shoes and jumped on top of the bed. She threw her arms around Rhett's neck and pulled him down with her weight. She giggled as Rhett pulled back slightly. With this opportunity, I was able to reach out my arm a little longer, I grabbed the book from his hand and yanked it off his grasp. At this moment, Bonnie released his neck and the two of us leaned against his chest and pushed him down. Excitement raised to my veins as we quickly got off the bed. But Rhett got off the bed as well and came across between us. At this point, I opened the book on time. Just as I thought, he cut half the pages out and hid a single bottle of brandy that was small enough to fit in, along with five fresh cigars tied up in a ribbon. When I removed the bottle and the cigars out of the book, Rhett looked straight at me, looking worried to death of what I'll do next to his _best friends_.

I tried to get through the door, but Rhett blocked the way. Bonnie was right beside me. She was laughing so hard and breathed heavily from the excitement to this game. The only way to get through that door is to use Bonnie for help. I unbuttoned the first three buttons of my dress and did the most horrible act a lady could ever do, I slipped the bottle deep inside until I can feel the cool glass touch my breasts. "Bonnie, just catch when I toss these to you."

She nodded. "Alright, mother."

I started to go closer to where Rhett was, he followed me like a hawk. Bonnie followed me in a separate path. With good aim, I tossed the cigars above his head. Bonnie caught it with both hands and then Rhett quickly went over to where she was to block her next attempted throw. She started to giggle of how Rhett's hands were open, ready to slap away those cigars to get them back.

"It's alright, darling. You can do it." I cheered.

She nodded and instead of throwing it in the air, she embraced her arms around Rhett's waist and threw the stack of cigars on the floor. I was close to it and picked it up before Rhett got to it. He went straight after us, Bonnie came to me and I took her hand and went straight out the door. Rhett didn't follow us. He may be able to get out of bed now, but he doesn't have the strength to run just yet. This time I laughed as Bonnie went in her room. I did the same but before I closed the door, I faced him to tell him something before going in. Poor Rhett was leaning on the side of the door, his hand resting on his forehead.

When his eyes looked at my face, I stretched out my arm to show him the cigars that I gripped tightly with my hand. "I'll reward you these in the end of the month. I'm going to let this go and save you from anyway of taking away your_ precious friends_. But next time, I won't let it go, Rhett. If I catch you again, it'll cost you a week. A week, Rhett. Imagine that..Oh I should have known something was off. Your complaining always dies down at night."

"Scarlett!"

"Goodbye..."


	10. Chapter 10

Rhett

Damn that woman. From the pass twelve years since we been together, she never once spoken anything about my smoking nor my best brandy. God knows she drinks also untill her bad breath can no longer be covered with cologne. Why is she doing this all of a sudden?...Oh please, can't this happen to me when I'm an helpless old man. Why now?!

I remained in bed, sleeping the day away. Scarlett this time didn't come in my room as she usually did. Ever since I was trapped here, I had been hearing nothing but sweet conversations and laughter through the walls. The first time Scarlett promised me she'll repay me, I was counting the number of days to see how long such a promise will last. I never expected though, that she would actually keep it. I never heard Bonnie behave that way in front of her before.

What in God's name is she up to? Has God finally had enough of her and helped me with my suffering by transforming her to a real mother, a real wife? Or what else it? Who or what has changed that woman so?

The door opened and Mammy walked in with the tray of food in her hands. She closed the door behind her with her foot. "I brought yo lunch."

I slipped out my arms from underneath the covers and pulled myself up to sit up. Mammy came up to the bed and placed the tray on my lap. "Thank you, Mammy. What's Bonnie doing?"

"She's dressin' all prettied up with Ms. Scarlett. They shure havin' a good time."

"They're dressing up? Did Scarlett go to town and buy some clothes? Her clothes are all gone since the funeral."

Mammy shook her head and slipped her hands in the pocket of her apron. "No. No, suh. She has some clothes left...I try to tell yo 'efore, but I couldn't. I kept some up in the attic."

"You what?"

Her expression softened and a bit of remorse was written on her face. "I kept 'em, cuz I knew..I knew yo lose yourself and start to throw away everything that remind yo of her. She's my lit'le girl, suh. I can never let a sing' thing to go away that remind me of her. I raised her. I watched her grow till those curves appeared in that thin little body of hers. She's my babe. My pretty lit'le girl...When you burn everythin' that day, I aidn't never said a word bout her and every mornin' and night I always went up to that attic and just touch..smell that sweet lit'le scent of hers. Ms. Scarlett always smelled so sweet and good. I may be ole and weak like a no good, dry cow in the barn. But my 'ead never forgot her, she remained alive inside me. Now she's back. So I took out all the clothes I saved. It aidn't that much, but they all her favorite."

"Mammy."

She sniffled and her hands gripped tightly on the insides of the pocket. "I know I'm just her ole Mammy. I'm the one who'll do anythin' for that naughty cal girl...But that enough for me. That really enough for me."

Before I can say anything to continue this conversation, the door opened again. Scarlett came in, again dressed in a simple attire: a peach sleeve dress with a white laced collar, and a summer hat hung on her head that had a beige ribbon tied around its waist.

"What is it this time, Scarlett?"

She went straight to the windows and separated the drapes. I shielded my eyes with my hands from the sudden brightness. "For God's sake, Scarlett, not the windows!"

She ignored me and did the same to the other window. It took a few tries to open my eyes from the brightness in the room. She walked toward the bed and picked up the tray and handed it back to Mammy. "Mammy, hang on to that for awhile. Rhett is not going to eat until he has his walk."

"Yes, Ms. Scarlett." She turned around and left to the door.

I cried out for her. "Mammy, wait! Come back!" But she was gone.

Scarlett grabbed the sheets and tossed it to the side. I tried to take it back, but she shook her head and pulled the sheets down again. "I am not going for a walk. Its too hot and sunny outside. Besides, I doubt the doctor recommended that."

"Oh please, Rhett, its for your good. The doctor may have not said with his mouth for you to have a little exercise, but its common sense for a sick patient like you to go outside to breathe in the fresh air. This room has hardly any life here, just not enough fresh greens or sunlight to give you some color."

"I am almost close to recovery, do you want to make it worse?"

She waved a hand across her face and rolled her eyes. "Rhett you had been close to recovery since last week. If you were too ill I wouldn't make you get out of bed and take you outside, but since you're not, you, Rhett Butler, is going to go outside for a walk."

"No."

"Oh Rhett, honestly, you're such a child. We already have Bonnie, do you want to act like a baby or be a husband who listens to his wife?"

"Scarlett."

Scarlett took my hands and tried to pull me out of bed. I of course, was stronger than her and didn't budge. But Bonnie walked in the room. She was wearing her sweet yellow summer dress with a white lily hat on her head. Her little feet are bare and naked. Since when did she got away with not wearing shoes in the house from Mammy..or Scarlett?

"Oh daddy, let's go outside. The weather is just so warm, it'll make you feel much better."

The times Bonnie addresses me as "daddy" is usually when it's the right moment. But ever since the beginning of our marriage, poor Bonnie always called me "papa". I didn't notice any difference at first of what she called me, but I realized later when she calls me "papa" its her way of saying that she knows its just me who's the real parent. While Scarlett always left the house after her beloved Ashley...But what is this? Daddy? Is this really one of the moments that reassures Bonnie that we are still a family..with her mother?

"Dearest, daddy still doesn't feel so good."

This time she took my other hand and tried to pull me up with all her might. "Oh come on, daddy. Mother, said it'll heal you faster. And I believe that, so please get up."

"Bonnie."

"Rhett please, stand up and let's go for a walk as a family." The feisty expression on her face disappeared and transformed to a sweet, softening look I never seen her make in my life.

I looked down at Bonnie and gave her a weak smile. She tilted her head slightly and smiled. I looked back at Scarlett and gave her a simple nod.

~ I'm able to walk better now without gasping for air like a mad man. But Scarlett still offered her shoulder as we stepped outside to the garden. Bonnie is still barefoot and impatiently ran across the soft grass. She was so thrilled that every time she ran to one tree to the next she looked straight at us and giggled.

"She looks happy."

"I'm glad she is. It wasn't easy for her though."

I drew my attention away from Bonnie and erased my smile away. Everything that poor girl went through was all because of you. I wasn't enough to show her we're all one happy family. What makes you think that she still doesn't feel some pain in her?

"Of course, not. You were the one who made her like that."

Go on, Scarlett. Talk back. Yell at me. Sigh heavily and walk away. Do it will you, woman!

"You're right. I had been a terrible mother, I don't ignore that horrible truth. But I'm glad I had the courage to come back. Of course, everything is very different, but a wanting change is never too late to do when you come back to the trouble that you caused right on time. Imagine if I remained in Louisiana until I was old and grey. It'll be shameful of me of missing almost practically everything: Bonnie's wedding to a handsome beu, Mammy's troubles to take care of you, and even..."

"Stop. Just stop it."

We both paused right there in that spot. She looked straight at me and rubbed my hand with hers. But I snatched it off her grasp. "Rhett, let's not make a scene in front of Bonnie."

"Ha! That's funny. We use to do it all the time, don't you remember? Honestly, just spit it out and tell me what you want. I'll give it to you. You don't have to go through all this trouble to get whatever it is that is you want."

"Rhett."

"Don't Rhett me, woman...Do you have any idea how much you're confusing me? I was appalled when Ashley told me he took you away because you asked him to. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw you walk in, alive and well. I thought you were dead..I thought..I thought God will punish me of my sins. I thought I killed you damn it!...I kept thinking of the future as I trapped myself in that bloody room; all the things that Bonnie would do if she ever thought I was responsible for your supposedly leaving this earth. Oh I wasn't surprised that not many people came to your own funeral, they all looked at me like I was a murderer. For Heaven's sake, even though I knew by heart I never pushed you down those stairs, inside me I knew though, if I never fought with you or ever risked releasing my anger, the two of us wouldn't have fought that argument."

"Rhett, I told you not to mention of the past. It is forgiven and forgotten."

I turned around, can't even bear to look at that woman again. But she stepped closer and was not afraid to touch me in comfort...that touch was more like a strike of poison, a burning coal sizzling in the flesh. "By whom? By God? Ha! I doubt that."

"By _me_. And I hope in time, you'll forgive me too."

"Forgive? You want me to forgive you?"

"Of course, I do. You are not the only one to blame. Many parts of the problem here was caused by me after all..I'm sorry, Rhett. Really?"

"The word sorry is a very very strong word for you to say, Scarlett..."

"I know. That's why instead of just words, I want to prove it to you by coming back as a good wife, and a very good mother that you and Bonnie deserve. If I just came back as the old Scarlett you known all your life, you would have wanted the divorce for sure. You know very well I don't want that. But I also knew there was no way to show you how important it is to keep this marriage. So far, our Bonnie kept us from being torn apart, but it is wrong for neither one of us to use that poor child between our hatred toward one another. She is a child after all, not a bridge to help us cross away safely from our fights and arguments. No. Bonnie is going to be a daughter not a solution, or someone as an excuse to continue living in our troubling marriage . And as for me, I'm going to be a wife and a mother whether you believe it or not."

The temptation to look at her again increased inside me. But when I tried to turn back around, Scarlett embraced her arms around me and leaned her cheek on my back. "Let's stay like this for a moment. Please..."

I tried to turn around again, but she didn't budge. "How am I suppose to know if you really mean what you just said without looking at your face?"

"Then how can you tell if I'm lying if you do look at my face?"

"Because I know you too well, you're like an open book to me."

"Oh really? If you know me that well, then why couldn't you tell if I actually mean everything I said since the day I arrived. You kept asking me what do I want or who I really am. And I kept answering that I am your wife and wish to be a better one. I told you the truth every time you asked or accused me, but you never believed me and to this day, you still don't believe me."

"You change your mind too much, more that Bonnie does if I may add. I was making sure if you weren't lying to me. You know for a fact, you live with lies and let that little mouth of yours to convince yourself that you're not a hypocrite but you know very well you are."

"Rhett, you know that I'm a terrible liar."

I wanted to grab her hands and pulled them off me. But I haven't been this close to this damn woman for a long time. Well, not directly in her own will...I am not counting that night she was conceived with her second child.

Bonnie ran toward us but she was limping. Scarlett quickly pulled away and went over to her. She bend down and took both her hands. "What's the matter, darling? Why are you limping?"

A few tear drops fell down her cheeks. She pointed down at her left foot with a trembling finger. "I-I think I'm s-s-si-c-c-k."

"What? Come over here."

She let Bonnie sit down on her lap and crossed her legs to take a better look at her foot. Scarlett examined the sole of it and pressed it with her fingertips. I bend down next to them to see for myself. I sighed in relief to see its just a blister.

"It's just a little blister, sweet pea. How long has your foot been hurting?"

"Before you got out of bed, daddy."

Scarlett looked around at the grass and picked up a thin twig. She broke it in half until there was a sharp point in the end. "I'll make the pain go away, darling. Just hold still."

Bonnie was horrified at what Scarlett was going to do with that piece of twig. She embraced her arms around me and pulled away from her mother. I pushed her down on my lap and wrapped my arms around her small little waist. "It won't hurt a bit, dearest. I promise you."

"Daddy, please don't let mother do it."

"Bonnie, I promise it won't hurt one bit." Scarlett came closer.

But Bonnie shook her head and buried her face on my neck. I rubbed my hands on her back to reassure her its no big deal, but she still ignored me.

"Bonnie. Alright, how about this? You hold still and I'll make it better. If it hurts like you feared I'll reward you my best jewelry, but if it doesn't hurt like your father and I just said, then it'll cost...it'll cost your father another week without his precious cigars."

Bonnie slowly released her arms, tempted to accept this deal. I pushed her back and smoothed her head. "Darling, I lied its going to hurt really really bad. Forget about the whole thing...Hush darling, now hush."

Scarlett chuckled and pulled Bonnie away. "You're father is just fooling with you, darling. Now what's it going to be?"

"Well...if it does work, alright."

I shook my head. "No. No wait, Bonnie think about it. Its really going to hurt. I am really not lying."

"Rhett. Now come on, don't scare her. Be thankful at least I didn't count your beloved brandy to the deal."

She pulled Bonnie down on her lap and crossed her legs again. Scarlett slightly folded the skin and pushed the end of the twig through it to make a hole. As she made a cut to the skin, she dropped the twig and allowed the liquid to come out. Bonnie was shocked of how painless the simple procedure was. Scarlett pushed out every drop of liquid until there wasn't a single drop left. She rubbed the blistered area with her thumb and checked to see if the skin was now flat.

"There. All finished. Now did that hurt?"

Bonnie shook her head sheepishly and quickly wiped away her eyes. "No. I guess not. Sorry I made a big fuss, mother. And sorry to you too, daddy."

Scarlett lifted Bonnie in her arms and got up to her feet. "Let's go back inside and wash your feet. The skin will soon dry up and close the cut I made...Come on, Rhett."

She was already close to the entrance of the house, bringing Bonnie inside before she got to see my disappointed look on my face.

~ The month soon came to an end. I celebrated on my last day with my precious brandy that Scarlett returned in the middle of the night. I had a little hangover that night and woke up with a splitting headache. But I didn't care, I had one of my comfort zones back. Just one more week, than everything is complete. Oh Lord I miss puffing on those delicious, warm looking cigars.

When dinner time soon came, the three of us went to the dining room to eat as a family for the first time. At first, I wanted to eat in my room but Scarlett insisted and I had no choice but to give in when Bonnie encouraged the idea as well.

Scarlett wore her blue evening gown over a white laced shawl; it was the same exact outfit she wore in the painting I destroyed on the day of her funeral. I couldn't avoid my eyes from her. No matter how mad that woman drives me, she still takes my breath away from her fine beauty.

When the food was placed on the table, Bonnie and Scarlett suddenly closed their eyes and folded their hands together. I looked at them puzzled. Bonnie opened one eyelid and whispered to me. "Its time for prayer, daddy...Go on, close your eyes."

Prayer? I know Scarlett has been telling Bonnie bedtime stories of the Bible ever since. But praying now is taken too far. I still closed my eyes and folded my hands together as Bonnie said.

Scarlett started. "Heavenly Father, the Creator of the earth, I pray for thanks of the food you have provided for us in this table. I also thank you for my husband's successful recovery from his poor health. Oh Father, because of the strength you gave me and my dearest Bonnie, we remained strong until his recovery. I thank you greatly for that and please..oh please prevent such illness to cast upon from him or my child. In the name of the Holy Ghost. Amen."

"Amen." Bonnie whispered.

I didn't say anything and opened my eyes. Scarlett and Bonnie started on their dinner and passed the food around.

Thank you for my husband's recovery? Did I hear her correctly or am I dreaming?...Oh God, what have you done to my wife? Has her soul really disappeared and replaced with another?..No this is not her. Its just not. When Bonnie held out the bread basket to me, I shook my head and stood up from my chair.

"What's wrong, daddy?"

"I just lost my appetite. I'm..I'm going to go outside to town for a little while."

"Why daddy?"

"I'm going to go meet up with a friend, I'll come back with a new hat for you. What do you think about that?"

Bonnie smiled and nodded. "I would like that, daddy."

I gave her a kiss on the head and turned around to the door. I can feel Scarett's eyes on me, but she didn't call out for me or dare to stop me. She just watched me disappear out the door.

~ "I don't know who she is anymore!...Scarlett..The Scarlett O'Hara I known since the day she was really alive is no one I know anymore. She actually cares, Belle. She really does. And I feel like I have to actually touch her to see if she's real sometimes...Just this evening she prayed to God of my recovery and asked Him to prevent such illness to happen to me again. What kind of absurd joke is that? Really, I need some answers, Belle."

"You sure she's not playing a game with you, Rhett? You know how she is, the woman practically was born with that lying tongue of hers."

"That's the scary part, Belle. I don't know what she's thinking anymore. When I look at her, I see some spirit she always had but there's something..something new inside that dark heart of hers. Goodness. Love. Ha! Listen to me, I'm such a fool to say something like that."

Belle scooted closer to me and took my hand. She paused for a moment to think. I don't blame her, I didn't expect her to believe all this in the first place anyway.

"Rhett, for now, maybe you should just wait and see. So far of what I heard of your wife from rumors and your own mouth, she sounds like a horrible nasty girl. But neither one of us know about why your wife is behaving such a way. So just be patient and give her some time to reveal the truth."

"But she keeps claiming that she wants to help...Belle, I hate to admit it but I'm slowly somehow believing that."

"Rhett, again just wait. Think of this as a game of cards. You're the pro in the game, Scarlett may be good with her _cards_ but she's still a _beginner_ when it comes to playing against you. Watch her every move and see if she's 'bluffing.' All players require a bluff. A 'bluff' from a woman is your specialty to catch, if I stand correctly, then the two of us would have never met. Anyway, first see all the wrong moves she's trying to attempt, also gathering some more information from the people she was with the last time you saw her before her departure, that would help too."

"You mean, Ashley?"

"Yes, and Rhett, please promise you'll behave in front of the man. I know how much you despise him, but think about sweet Mrs. Wikes. Her gravestone is not covered with fresh grass and flowers just yet. Treat him well when you go to him...When you go back, remember you are the husband and that woman is a _wife_. She said she wants to be a real wife then give her the medicine as what she is."

~ It was close to midnight when I arrived in the house. When I was about to go up the stairway, I found the living room warm with a brightening light. I walked in and found Scarlett there. She was dressed in her nightgown and her hair fell down loose to her shoulders. She was sitting on the arm chair, her back leaning against the side of the armrest while her legs rested on the other, hanging freely. She didn't hear me come in and focused carefully in her needlework, sewing some kind of fabric that was attached to a wooden hoop.

I approached from behind. When I was about to touched her shoulder, something caught my eye. On the small piece of fabric that looked like a handkerchief had a figure of a gallant horse with Bonnie's initials on the right end beneath it. A horse? The woman never once acknowledged my idea of teaching our daughter how to ride one, but all of a sudden she is by showing it with this.

I lowered my hand down on her shoulder that caught her attention. She looked up at me and smiled. "You're back, at last. I waited for you all night..Oh Rhett, what do you think of this? Do you think Bonnie will like it? The poor girl hasn't ridden her horse for a long time, since you were unwell, you ought to take her out more often. It'll bring some more color on her sweet little cheeks."

The same questions I had been troubling to know came back to me. Where are you Scarlett? You are in flesh and blood still the same woman I known. But inside..inside that very soul who are you?

Scarlett looked at me with concern. "Rhett? Rhett, are you alright? What's the matter?"

Suddenly, Belle's words came back to me. _"When you go back, remember you are the husband and that woman is a __**wife**__. She said she wants to be a real wife then give her the medicine as what she is."_

Scarlett placed her needlework down and got up to her feet. She placed a warm hand on my cold cheek and still looked at me with concern. "Rhett, you're cold. You been out for too long. Come on, let's take you to bed."

When she took my hand and took a step forward, I pulled her in my arms and captured her lips with mine. Scarlett did not react to the kiss as I expected and tried to push me away from her. But she didn't kick or try to scream, instead she used the useless strength of her hands to push me away. But I tightened my arms around her. I can feel her face wince as I push the entrance of her mouth to open with my tongue. Her hands took my shoulders and tried to push me away but failed. After a long moment of devouring her sweet mouth, I slowly released her lips. She breathed in heavily and was unable to stand properly.

"Oh now, come now Scarlett, you can't even take one kiss?"

She placed a trembling hand on her lips, tracing her lower lip with her fingertips. She never reacted this way before. Why now? God – I mean the whole town knows the woman has been kissed more than the pope's ring. What is this innocence she's showing now?

"What was that for, Rhett?"

"What was that for, you say? Is that any way to speak to your own husband?" I pulled her closer to kiss her again, but she blocked my mouth with her hand.

"No. Don't."

I tried to shake her hand away, but she pressed firmly on my lips. Her face was turned to the side, avoiding my gaze. We stayed there for a moment and she slowly pulled her hand away from my mouth. I still held on to her waist firmly. "So you're not afraid to be a sweet wife and mother, but you are when it comes to intimacy? Scarlett, don't act with such ridiculous innocence. It's just unlike you."

"You were with _her_ again. Weren't you?"

I stopped. So she knew all along. Then why did she smile when I came home? Why didn't she hold me back in the dining room? Why is she so calm about me and Belle when deep inside her she despises the woman?

"So you knew."

"Your other woman must have missed you very much. Is she well?"

My other woman? What happened to address Belle as my mistress, my whore?

"She's well. She was very happy to see me when I went to see her."

"Rhett...Rhett did you..."

Go on, Scarlett. Don't be afraid to lose yourself. Get mad. Yell at my face for all I care. Come back to the Scarlett you always were. Go on. I'm waiting.

"...did you buy Bonnie's hat?"

"What?"

She slowly lifted her head a little to look at my face. "You heard me. Did you buy Bonnie's hat? She would be sad if she finds out the next morning you broke your promise."

"No. No I didn't."

"Then, you should take her to town, Rhett. She would be thrilled to go out with you again...I'm going to bed. Good night, Rhett."

But I didn't release her. Did I buy Bonnie's hat? What kind of question is that? Out of all the possible things she could have said, she chose to say that.

"Release me, Rhett."

"Why aren't you mad with me? Don't you feel any anger building inside you of what I did?"

"A little. But whatever I feel won't change anything, I told you and showed my feelings about your numerous visits to that woman. But you didn't care and still continued to meet her. So for that reason, I have nothing to say to you."

"Then why ask about Bonnie's hat? Does it not hurt the idea of me being with another beautiful woman? I could have stayed there, embrace Belle in my arms, kiss her or take her upstairs to her bed."

"Well, you came home right after talking to her for a few hours, didn't you? And about Bonnie, its obvious of why I want you to take her out tomorrow. I don't want her to be suspicious, Rhett. There are plenty of rumors about me but some of them are about you too. You and I don't know if Bonnie is aware that there is another woman involved in our marriage. If we give her any signs of something strange, she'll find out...You remember the way she looked at you when you were unwell. How did you feel when she looked at you with such horror? She couldn't even recognize her own father. Oh Rhett, you have always been her comforting friend, her beloved parent. Don't let that love go away. I can't stop you from seeing that woman, but please..oh please Rhett let's not hurt our child anymore."

Her eyes watered with tears as she said those words. I slowly released her and watched her in great shock. She closed her eyes that released her tears. She gave me one last glance and slowly turned around. She picked up her needlework and walked away straight across the room to the doorway. Without turning back, she opened it and left the room.

What a fool am I?!...Bonnie is the light of my life, the strength for me to live. I-I never thought I was hurting her too..I thought it was all because..all because of that damn woman. But why – oh why is she proving herself to show effort of being a good person, the one thing I always wanted for her to be?

I wasn't the only one suffering. Our dearest Bonnie, oh my sweet Bonnie Blue was in pain too. What was I thinking of coming up with a divorce? That time in London, it was hard enough for the poor girl to be apart from her mother. No matter how cold the relationship was, she couldn't be apart from Scarlett for long. First the divorce and then later living without her completely for days must have confused the girl...I only made myself ill, pitying myself when I should be taking care of Bonnie. Oh God! What is the matter with me? Why is Scarlett doing this? Is this the reason really?...Is she trying to prove that I am also the cause of the pain we created together? Can life really be good and easy with her back in the house, back in our lives?


	11. Chapter 11

Vivian

The next morning, Rhett didn't speak a word to me at breakfast. Did I push things too far? Huh. What was I thinking? Playing this Scarlett takes a lot of risk and precautions. But the only way to succeed of being this _good_ Scarlett, I have no choice but to cross the lines. Last night was certainly one of them, oh how horrible this guilt feels. And the worst part is everything I said was all true. I don't know what I was thinking. But that night when I was waiting for him to come home, I kept imaging how painful it must had been for the real Scarlett to wait in bed for her husband to come home after being with his other woman. When he kissed me, I was appalled not by just being kissed by a man for the first time since the pass seven years, but because he still had the gall to touch his wife again after being with another. It felt so wrong as if the real Scarlett was inside me. Also for Bonnie, the poor child has no idea of what her father is doing. But she's not growing any younger, one day she will find out and I doubt that child can ever forgive her father easily.

Rhett paid most of his attention to Bonnie. She smiled at him couple times as she was close to finishing her breakfast. I didn't have much appetite and only ate half of what was served on my plate.

"Daddy, where's my hat? The one you promised me last night at dinner?"

"I'm glad you asked, darling. I thought of another idea, why won't you go to town and buy it there with your mother?"

I nearly choked on my eggs and covered my mouth as I coughed. Bonnie was thrilled of this idea and nodded. "I would love that! But how about you daddy? Won't you be joining us?"

"Daddy has to meet up with another friend this morning. But I promise I'll be back in time before you arrive home."

"You promise?"

"Of course, I promise."

I picked up my tea cup and took a shaky sip of it. I pounded my chest lightly and coughed again to let the eggs go down easily. "Um...Uh, Rhett you should take her instead? You were the one who promised after all."

He shook his head. "No, Scarlett, I'll be late for my appointment. Besides, it'll do you two good by spending some quality time together outside. I better go. Goodbye, my little princess." He leaned in and gave Bonnie a kiss on the nose that made her giggle.

Rhett picked up his hat and went across the table to kiss me goodbye. I just looked at him speechlessly as he placed two gentle hands on my cheek and gave me a light kiss on the lips. "Have fun. If you like you can buy yourself a hat too."

"Rhett, please I really can't."

"Oh yes you can. Goodbye." He released my face and left the dinning room.

Oh no. I can't go outside. Is he mad?! Is this his way of revenge or was he just trying to be nice? Oh Lord I'll be an easy target if I step outside in public. I don't know if Andrew is still here, but I doubt he won't lose any of his chances if ever spots me. And what about the people who knows this Scarlett. They'll be astonished and also angry that her death was all a lie. Oh Lord! What am I going to do? Oh what am I going to do?

~ "Come on, mother!" Bonnie took my hand and dragged me forward.

"Oh right, Bonnie. Don't pull me."

I wore the simplest dress I can find. Of course it was a challenge, but I managed to find a simple pearl white dress and was practically all in a smooth ruffle. I didn't bother to do much with my hair, just a smooth bun that hung heavily down my neck. It was so hard to get in the coach and head to town. Many people will recognize me there. Oh I don't even know anyone anyone there! I would lose my cover if anyone speaks up to me. But then again, I think for many people will be too shocked to approach me.

I hung on to Bonnie's hand and tried my best not to squeeze her hand tightly to ease my nerves. We stopped by a few stores and bought little things that caught Bonnie's eyes. Thankfully I only had one box to carry, of course, I'm guessing its only going to be one for now before Bonnie starts looking at other pretty things she wants to buy.

We arrived to another shop. Bonnie ran inside first and I followed her from behind, taking slow steps. Inside the small shop, an old woman stood behind the counter, above her head hung shelves with displayed hats. When she looked at us, she gave us a smile. Oh thank goodness, I guess she doesn't know Scarlett.

"Good morning, my daughter here wants some bonnets. Can you show us some few options for her to try on."

The old woman nodded and bend down. She stood back up with a large box in her hands. She opened it and took out four different types of bonnets. I placed the box down on the counter and picked up one that had red ribbons attached to both sides of it. Bonnie stepped forward and I tried it on her. It was too small. I placed it down on the counter and picked up another one that was sewn with blue laces. I tried it on Bonnie, it was a perfect fit. "What do you think, sweetheart? Do you like this one?"

She nodded. "I like it very much. Can we buy this one?"

"Alright."

I removed the bonnet from her head and turned my attention back to the woman. "How much is this?"

She pointed two fingers at me, and then pointed back at the bonnet Bonnie wanted. I was confused. It took me a minute for to realize the old woman is mute.

Bonnie pulled on my skirt and asked. "Mother, why can't she speak?"

"Maybe she's a little sick. Perhaps there's someone else who can help us in the store."

The old woman took my hand and pointed one of her fingers for me to wait. Then she went to a door behind her that was by the clock that hung above it. She returned with an middle aged man who I'm guessing is her son. The gentleman was distracted for a little while as his mother explained the problem with her hands. The man nodded and turned to us. "I deeply apologize. My mother is..."

The man stopped right there. His eyes widened as he looked at me. Oh no, he knows me. Oh Lord I don't want to get in the middle of this again.

The man first looked down at Bonnie and then back at me. His eyes didn't blink a single eyelid as he looked straight across my face. His mother shook his arm to bring him back to reality. When she did, he immediately broke out to tears. "Ms. Scarlett! Ms. Scarlett you're alive!"

Bonnie almost jumped when the man yelled. I almost did too. But I curved a weak smile and gave him a nod. "Yes, I'm back. I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding. It wasn't easy for my husband to take in the news either."

"When did you come back?"

"About a month ago. It really hasn't been that long since I returned to New Orleans. I deeply apologize of the false alarm of my funeral. Were you there?"

"No. No I couldn't. I'm sorry Ms. Scarlett, I was actually going to go before my mother's friend wired me she was unwell. That's why she's here with me now. She can't speak but she's a hard worker and helps me around the shop. Ms. Scarlett...Oh I was...Well, all I can say is I was very depressed of your death. But I am relieved you're alive."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that. How is my store going? I doubt my husband helped out while I was gone."

He wiped away his eyes and hesitated for a moment before he answered. "...M-Mr. Butler sold it. I came back two weeks later since your funeral. When I was about to take my mother to my shop, I caught your store empty and there was a sign on the glass window that its out of business. I'm sorry, Ms. Scarlett. I know how hard you worked in that store."

Oh good. Yes. Then I won't have a problem of going to town. Oh thank you, Rhett. Thank you.

I shook my head. "No. There's no need to apologize. In fact, I'll take the loss of my store as a punishment. I wasn't there for my family and was such a coward to stay away for so long. But I appreciate of what you said."

"Oh. Well, it isn't your beautiful Bonnie."

I placed my hand on her head and she took my hand. "Yes. Say hello Bonnie."

"Hello, sir." Her voice cloaked a little when she replied.

"She's a little shy. Well, I was wondering what the price of this bonnet is. My daughter is very fond of it and wants to have it as her own."

The man opened his mouth to tell me the price but he closed it and suddenly picked up the bonnet. He lowered his arm down to Bonnie and handed it to her. She smiled and took it with her little hands. "Please take it with no cost. Its on the house."

"But –"

He lifted his hand to silence her. "It's the least I can do, Ms. Scarlett. I hope you have a good day."

"T-Thank you. Its very kind of you...Good day."

I took the box that I left on the counter earlier and let the side of it to rest on my waist while my other arm wrapped around it. Bonnie waved goodbye as I took her out to the doorway. When we got out, our coach waited for us. But right next to it was Ashley. What in the world is he doing here?

I went over to the coach. "Ashley, what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to bid you good day. Hello Bonnie."

"Hello, Mr. Wikes. Is Beu here?"

"No he's at home. Do you mind if I help you get on before I leave?"

I shook my head. "Oh no, that's alright. We can manage."

"No I insist." The man looked a bit nervous and he approached me before I can say anything else.

Ashley opened the door and first lifted Bonnie inside. I took his hand and arched my back as I got inside. When I took my seat next to Bonnie, he gathered my skirt and placed it inside. "Thank you. Well, goodbye then."

He took my hand and gave it a light shake. But I felt his fingers sliding something like a piece paper into my palm. His expression was still the same. When the paper was now in my hand, he released it and tipped his hat before shutting the door.

When we left town and was close to home, Bonnie fell asleep and snuggled on my lap. I rubbed one of her arms smoothly and stroked her hair to the side.

I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand, and after much hesitation I couldn't ignore the urge to read it no longer. I unfolded the paper and read it.

_Meet me outside of the river bank. Its only three miles away from the house. Make sure you come alone. Please be there in two hours. I'll be waiting for you there._

_A. W._

I crumbled up the paper and tore it to pieces. I gathered the pieces with one hand and tossed it out the window. "I'll see you then."

After another mile the coachman came to a stop outside of our house. He got out of the front driver's seat and opened the door for us. I handed him the package box and carefully lifted Bonnie in my arms. The coachman followed me from behind and even opened the door for me. As I walked in, Mammy came in and took the box from his hands. The man gave her a quick nod and left the house.

"Yo late a bit. Capt. Butler came awhile ago."

"Oh really? He must freshening up with a glass of brandy." I started up the stairway. Mammy follwed me from behind.

She helped me open the door to Bonnie's room. As the two of us walked in, I lowered Bonnie down on her bed and removed her shoes and bonnet. Mammy opened the wardrobe and took out a thin folded blanket from the top shelf. She came back to the bed and handed it to me. I unfolded it and wrapped it on Bonnie's little body. I gave her a quick kiss on the head before the two of us quietly left the room.

"Where's Rhett, Mammy?"

"In his room."

"Can you tell him I'm not home? I have to go back to town. I accidentally forgot something and was too late to go back to fetch for it." Oh Lord, I should be ashamed of myself. I'm getting better at lying each and every day.

"Aight. I'll go with you."

I shook my head. "That's alright, Mammy. Besides, I need you to stay here in case Bonnie wakes up."

"No no, I aidn't going to let yo go by y'self. I'm going."

"Mammy, I'm a grown woman. Not a little girl. Now do this for me, will you? I need someone to look after Bonnie when I'm gone. I won't be long, I promise."

"Now Ms. Scarlett..."

I gave her a kiss on the cheek and waved her goodbye. I quickly headed down the stairs as she called out my name. But I didn't look back or stop, I went straight out the door. The coachman was gone. But whether he was here or not, I can't have him take me to the river bank. Because if he does, he'll tell Rhett and he'll misunderstand of my meeting with Ashley. No, I must manage to go on foot or at least on a horse. Two hours is enough time to kill. But certainly not enough if I walk all the way there. I only went to the river bank about five times last year, thankfully I know where it is located. But I'm not very familiar with the areas in this property. I guess I just have to follow the pebble path, that's a start at least.

Suddenly, I heard Mammy rushing down the stairs. Without thinking, I took off and ran my heart out until the image of the house grew smaller and smaller. I ran about a mile away without stopping, but later I finally stopped myself. I stood there for a moment to catch my breath.

It looks like I have a long way to go. Oh I just wished I got a horse, but I guess a long walk can do some good exercise.

It was harder than I thought to find the river bank. But I finally arrived. Ashley was there waiting for me, I guess it took me more than two hours to get here. "Hello, Ashley."

"Did you come on foot, Vivian?"

"I had no choice but to come here without help. Now what is it that you have to tell me? I have to go back soon."

"Well, Rhett came to my house this morning."

I gasped. "He what? What did he say?"

"I stepped outside with him and we took a short stroll. And we started to talk about you, he kept asking me why you seem so different and what is it that you're up to. I told him I don't know, I just said that I simply helped you leave New Orleans and that was that. There was one thing he said that hit me though. He said that Scarlett doesn't seem like she came back from the dead, she seems like Melanie's soul came back and went inside her body. I was taken aback when he said that. But when he left, I knew I had to see you. Vivian, I told you that you must not behave strangely in front of Rhett. You only been there for a month and there's already a problem."

"I'm not trying to be the old Scarlett Butler. I'm trying to be the new one."

"But Vivian you'll lose your cover for sure."

"Not as long as I try to prove to Rhett and Bonnie I want to be good...I thought things through of this matter, and I came to a decision to transform this woman to someone she should be. Honestly, Ashley, do you actually think that if I came back to that house like the old Scarlett that Rhett known all his life, he would take me back and continue with our marriage? No he would have wanted a divorce if I ever behaved that way. So I changed, well technically instead of change..I...well I been more like myself. It gets harder sometimes but I'm getting use to it little by little."

"Vivian, I...Well I got nothing to say. I just hope you be careful if you're serious about this."

"I will, Ashley. So is that all, because I must head back. Rhett might be worried."

"Of course, I can take you there. I have my horse. I'll drop you off somewhere without anyone noticing."

"Alright, let's go."

When I turned around, he took my arm and stopped me. I turned to face him again.

"What is it?"

"I just also want to thank you for continuing to do this...Rhett looks surprisingly well. Much better than the last I saw him."

I smiled. "I know he does. Come on, Ashley. I really must go."

"Of course. But please come back here in this very spot once every three weeks on Sunday morning. Come here precisely at dawn. And try to get a horse next time, the roads are not safe for a woman to cross alone."

"I'll remember that."

Ashley took me back right after lunch time. He dropped me off a half a mile away from the house. He gave me a quick kiss on the hand and galloped away. I ran across the field and went straight inside. The house was quiet and unnaturally peaceful. I went into the dining room, but it was empty. I started up the stairs and went straight to Bonnie's room.

Little Bonnie was in bed eating her lunch. When she saw me, she quickly dropped her silverware and ran straight toward me. "Oh mother, you're back! Oh I'm so happy!"

"Of course, I'm back I was just in town. Where is your father, Bonnie?"

She slowly released me and looked up at me. "Daddy went to town to look for you."

"To town? Oh dear."

"Mother, please don't disappear like that. I thought you left me again like the first time."

"Oh darling, I will never leave you. I'm sorry I scared you...Why won't you finish your lunch while I go downstairs to talk to Mammy."

"You promise you won't leave."

"I promise." I kissed the top of her head and she returned to her bed.

I went out of the room and started down the stairs. I called out for Mammy, but there was no sign of her. I checked the dining room again, and I found her at last. She was by the dinning table, pacing back and forth nervously. I went over to her. But when I touched her shoulder for her attention, she nearly jumped and screamed the life out of her lungs. When she faced me she instantly pulled me for a hug. "Oh chile where you been?! You scare me close to death."

"Mammy. Mammy I have to go find Rhett. It was just all a misunderstanding."

She released me and looked straight into my eyes. "Yo told me yo be in town real quick. But look at thee time, you were gone for two in half hours. Where in world were yo, Ms. Scarlett?!"

"Okay I didn't go to town. I..I went for a swim. Well just a quick dip. And don't worry I wasn't fully naked. I just wanted a place to relax. I been taking care of Rhett for so long, I just wanted to be in a place where I don't have to do work. I guess I lost track of time when I accidentally fell asleep."

"Chile yo should have just told me that. Now Capt. Butler is in town looking all over for yo. Oh the trouble yo always make."

"Well, when did he leave?"

"An hour ago. I think he might come back soon by now."

"Alright. I'm sorry I worried you."

"Oh chile, don't just apologize to me. He aidn't won't be happy when he come back."

Mammy was right, he was not happy when he came back twenty minutes later. Mammy and I waited for him out in the porch. When he drew his horse down, he quickly got off it and ran toward me. My nerves started to increase as he came closer and closer. Mammy took my arm, reminding me she'll be by my side when Rhett starts off with his raging anger. She slowly released my arm when he finally reached the house.

I stood up and approached him. He took both my shoulders and gave me a violent shake. "Where have you been?!"

"I went for a swim to cool down."

"A swim? For three hours?"

"It was two in half hours. And no I didn't just swim in the river bank, I fell asleep there too. I just wanted..I just wanted to be alone in peace."

"Do you have any idea how worried I was of your disappearance? I thought you ran away again and left us like you did the last time."

I took his wrists and tried to calm him down. "Rhett, I'm here. I told you I came back to make things right. What makes you think that I was going to run away?"

"Scarlett!"

"Rhett, believe me. I just went for a swim. Can't I have the freedom to have a little fun? I was just tired after coming back from shopping with Bonnie. Not to mention I had been taking care of you for a month, I forgotten how to sleep early after those long days. And also I had to keep Bonnie company for the entire day until she went to bed. Of course, while she's sleeping soundly, I go to my bed and stay up all night in case you need me...After looking around while we were heading to town, I couldn't lose the temptation but to go somewhere outside of the house. I'm sorry you had to go through all that trouble because of me."

"Don't let things like this happen ever again."

I forced a smile, ignoring the throbbing pain his large strong hands are making on my shoulders. "I promise. Now come on, let's go inside and eat something. I doubt you ate a bite of lunch when I was gone."

He didn't smile or showed any sign of happiness as I playfully pulled him into the house. I guess, I have to find a way to be more successful of leaving the house without anyone knowing. Oh this will really be a great challenge.


	12. Chapter 12

**_The longest chapter I ever written. Huh. I'm so proud of myself. LOL. Anyway I just want to warn you guys that this will not be PG when you get close to the end. Enjoy._**

**_P.S. I know there's mistakes that's not part of the book in this chapter (I DON'T OWN GWTW AFTER ALL). But guys, this is a fanfiction, if my story is the first fanfiction you ever read, I get why you would review about what I did wrong. But the reason why those mistakes are incorrect is because one I researched for about an hour after like publishing seven chapters and then realized what I did wrong (I will fix it when I get the time, I PINKY PROMISE...just remind me if I forget) and lastly two I have to make the story different to make this Vivian Winston work. And you know what it kind of hurts when someone reviews to me what I did wrong, but in a way I need that, I need someone to say what I did wrong so I can fix it as I continue with the story. Like grammar mistakes or like some thing off from the book I get it. Really. So I really appreciate for what some of you guys done so far. Okay this is a really long PS note, I'm going to stop. Any hoo enjoy!_**

Vivian

The old saying of how time heals all is honestly a beautiful truth. It's been months now since the three of us lived quite..quite happily. Of course, there are still little things that haven't changed. Rhett and I still sleep in separate rooms, and he still continues to visit his other woman from time to time. I of course, stay up for him and kiss him good night when he comes home. Strangely, he always comes back the night he leaves to see Belle, but as time passed he somehow comes early every time. But other than the fact the man still can't lose the temptation to leave his married life here, I still appreciate his success of leaving the house with a good excuse to Bonnie. I keep her company all the time and think of new activities for the two of us to do in order for her to ignore the idea of going to town.

Rhett always reminded me of how there's endless rumors about us...Well, all of them involves me. That's why I don't want Bonnie to go there. And thankfully, I had been keeping that way quite well.

As for Father Petersburg, the two of us managed a way to communicate one another. Every three months, we send each other one letter. The challenge is that the letter is written in a specific topic, of course, based on the appropriate words to say to a priest. The letters don't make sense of course, but thankfully, the two of us are the only ones who knows what they are written. It was the protective idea we could think of to protect each other from the church and Rhett from finding out. My other secret ally is Ashley, of course. As promised, I go to the riverbank every Sunday after three weeks to see him. So far there hasn't been much to discuss nor worry about. But about a precious hour, he would always tell me many things about Scarlett, things I have to know. So far, I don't remember half of what he tells me, but I memorize a few things that might come in handy in the mean time.

The sun is bright and made the weather just perfect to play. The three of us went outside for a family health walk around the property. We always go about two miles and head back for lunch. It's been helping Rhett to cut his habit of smoking cigars, and also Bonnie has been growing healthier than ever.

Rhett and I took both her hands as we walked. It was a little too hot for us to stay outside for too long, so we only walked a mile for today. When we came back, Bonnie ran to the river that flowed by our house. She went on her knees and splashed a dripping handful of water on her face.

"Bonnie! Don't do that you'll get your clothes wet. Oh that girl. Rhett do something."

He shrugged his shoulders and said. "Alright." Without a warning he scooped me up in his arms and ran where Bonnie was. I screamed at this gesture but couldn't help but laugh as he twirled me around couple times. I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned the side of my head on his chin. He stopped right there and I could feel his lips kiss my skin. He whispered to me, his lips touching my cheek as he spoke. "This moment is perfect you know. Just simply perfect."

I smiled and nodded. "You're right. It is perfect." I turned my head to look at his eyes. He smiled at me and leaned in for a kiss. I had been getting use to him kissing me now, of course, not when he deepens it, thankfully he hasn't went that far since that night when I showed him Bonnie's handkerchief.

Bonnie's disgust pulled us apart. "Eww...Mother, daddy don't do that in front of me."

Rhett chuckled and slowly pulled me down. "Now Bonnie, when you grow up you wouldn't mind it so much like you do now."

"Maybe. But right now, its just disgusting to me."

I sat beside her and slipped off my shoes. I dipped my feet inside and gave them a slight kick in the water. "Ah..The water feels so good. Go on, Bonnie, dip your feet in."

She eagerly slipped off her shoes and dipped her feet in the water. She shivered at the sudden coldness but closed her eyes in relief. "Oh that hits the spot."

Rhett lowered himself down and sat beside me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders and I leaned against him.

My eyes can not leave the beautiful sight of the river. How pure and clean it looks with beautiful little life swimming away, and the water gushing down the stone bridges. Oh how such memories it brings back of the past...of the time I was married..The time my dearest John was alive.

_The view was perfect and the fine picnic the maid packed looked absolutely delicious. The only problem now is to break this awkwardness. Just yesterday I was married and given the name Vivian Winston. But why is John building this gap between us? I'm his wife now. Why is he so afraid of the fact that he now has me all for himself?_

_I placed a sandwich on his plate and handed it to him. "Here you go, John."_

"_Thank you." He reached his hand out to take it, but our hands slightly touched before he grabbed the end of the plate. He paused in shock and quickly took the plate away._

"_John, what's wrong? You had been behaving like this since last night."_

"_It's nothing."_

"_It's not nothing. It's clearly something. Now tell me what's wrong."_

"_Its...Its just still overwhelming that you're my wife now. We have known each since birth, Vivian. I love you more than I did then. But its just strange how for years you been my friend, but all of a sudden you're still in my life but as my wife."_

_I took his hand and closed my fingers against it. "I am still your best friend, John. I know its odd of getting married. I was so shocked when my parents told me they arranged this marriage since we were children. I was mad at first for them to make my future for me. But then I felt happy to have known you. I love you John. And I don't think I could have ever met any man who could love me for the rest of his life as much as you do."_

"_Well, Vivian I have to say the same. Out of all the women I been with, you're a keeper."_

_I nearly slapped his arm when he said that. But he laughed and assured me it was just a joke. But I was not amused. "It's not funny, John."_

"_I'm sorry. But that look on your face is too priceless and is definitely going to be remembered in my head as long as I live."_

"_Well at least your mood turned upside down."_

"_Oh come now, Vivian. Don't be upset. I hate it when you're upset." He scooted closer to me and tried to embrace me in his arms. But I pushed him away._

"_Oh no you don't. First you were distant with me since we got here, but now you're all warmed up to be yourself again. Oh no!"_

"_Huh. Women." _

_Without warning, he lifted me up in his arms and ran straight to the river. I screamed my lungs out as the two of us splashed in the water. The water is deep and deadly cold. As much as I'm furious with John right now, I couldn't help but laugh as I started to swim around. John swam after me and tried to catch me in his arms. I screamed with my mouth full of laughter and water. I kicked my legs hard and stroked my arms as fast as I can, but John was faster. His hands caught my waist and pulled me closer. I surrendered and gave in. I wrapped my legs around his waist and his arms pulled me closer, holding me safely. He was a lot taller than I am, so his feet thankfully touched the ground._

_I leaned my cold cheek on his. I can feel him curve into a smile, the familiar wrinkles forming on both cheeks. "I love you."_

_I kissed his cheek and closed my eyes. "I love you too."_

"Scarlett. Scarlett, are you listening to me?" A hand took my arm and gave it a shake.

I blinked a few times and shook my head. I turned my head to Rhett and finally answered. "Yes? I-I'm sorry, Rhett. I was just distracted."

"Lunch is ready. Let's go inside."

Bonnie removed her feet from the water and stood up. Not caring to notice that there's fresh grass attached to her wet feet. "Can we race there?"

"Mammy will be furious if the two of us run there with our wet feet. Maybe next time."

Rhett lifted Bonnie up and lowered her down on his shoulders. "Oh yes we can. I'll be the horse for Bonnie to make the game fair. Are you up for it, Scarlett?"

"Rhett."

Bonnie giggled and placed her little hands on his chin. He waited for me with that devious smile curved so causally on his lips.

"Rhett, I said no."

"Oh come on, Scarlett. Live a little."

"Rhett."

"Come on."

"...Fine. But if Mammy gets mad, its all in your hands."

He shrugged his shoulders and gave me a simple nod. "Deal. You ready?"

I gave my feet a last kick in the water before removing them out of the water. I held on to my shoes with one hand and with the other I lifted my skirt up to my ankles. "Ready...On your mark, get's set. Go!"

I started off lightening fast. But even though Rhett had one passenger to carry, he was still faster than me. I caught up with him at first, but he ran passed me when we were two feet away from the house. Mammy was by the door, blocking us not to enter. Rhett slowly lowered Bonnie down and the little one cheered of her victory. "We won! Yes. Better luck next time, mother."

I smiled and walked up to the porch. "Yes. I guess maybe next time I'll win. Come on now, let's have our lunch."

~ The morning light soon came down to midnight darkness. Everyone retired to their rooms. But I couldn't sleep. Every minute that passed, I can't ignore the urge to toss and turn and even fluff the pillow couples times too. But no matter what I did, I couldn't sleep.

That flashback I had back in the river bothers me. I haven't dreamt or thought of John for two years. I didn't think I could remember him again...Oh that river was almost like the one in my honeymoon. It was a free trip his parents were willing to pay for. It was beautiful. The two of us swam there day and night and we even had our lunches there too. It was perfectly wonderful and of course, unforgettable.

But it hurts. I miss John so much...What a heartless fool I am of considering all this without thinking of him? Even though he's gone, I am still his wife. I refused Andrew the first time he approached me, but what makes Rhett any different? Well, the fact he's not a horrific stalker or murderer is certainly no comparison with Andrew, but the one thing that's similar the two men share is that..well, they're both single men. Its disgraceful enough of me using the church to protect myself from Andrew, but now becoming someone's wife to use this woman's identity to hide again from the horrible man is still the same path I'm following from the first time.

Oh John, am I doing the right thing of protecting of myself from your brother? Or is my fate written for me to die in the hands of that terrible murderer?...I wish for anything to see you again, John. I miss being your wife. Your woman. Your best friend. Sometimes when I was trapped in the church, I was so tempted many times to get out of that building and let Andrew find me for me to die or live a horrible life, so I can be reunited with you in the next world. Oh darling, but...but as terrible as this sounds, I don't wish to die. I am too scared to leave this beautiful life no matter how cruel and unfair it might be. Its something I cannot let go. I just can't.

I tossed the bed sheets aside and got out of bed. I grabbed my robe and slipped it on as I headed out the door. Maybe a quick swim will help me stop thinking about John. Not completely, perhaps, but it might help a little.

Quietly I slowly went down the stairway and exited out of the house. The weather is a bit cool, not exactly a cold temperature that isn't bearable. I walked straight toward the river and slipped off the sleeves of my robe and let it fall to the ground. With one hand, I removed the single hair comb that held a small length of my hair, I let that fall on top of the robe. I dipped one foot in the water to check the temperature; its of course, freezing but doesn't convince me to head back in the house and go return to bed.

Even though this is Rhett's property, I am never going to strip off my clothes out here. Although if this gown gets wet the cloth will be transparent, I still have my robe to cover myself after my swim. I gathered the skirt of my night gown and walked in the far end corner to get into the lowest side of the water. I walked in and walked further until the water was up to my waist. It is exceedingly freezing like daggers clashing into my flesh. But I still didn't dare to get out and give up. I held my arms out for a little while, but then later slowly dipped them all the way in the water. When almost my entire body was in the water, I went further in the water and took short strokes.

It took about five minutes for my body to get warmed up. When it did, everything felt like heaven. I always liked the water. As the only daughter in a small family, of course, my mother was against me jumping in a moat or a lake. But that didn't stop me. John was my only best friend since then. I remember Andrew always followed us when he was a little boy and the three of us swam in the water during the day and whine when the sun went down. The innocence of us then was just wonderful, a timeless moment. And as years passed, the three of us did the same thing all over again. Splashing and challenging each others to go deeper in the water. But when I turned fifteen, Andrew stopped following us when I grew more attached to John then just being his friend. Few more years later, our parents knew their little arrangement was complete and John and I were married...That's when later Andrew revealed his _true colors_.

I laid back on the water, letting my body to float on the still water. I took short breaths as my eyes looked straight at the stars and beautiful colors of the dark sky. The moon shine beamed straight across me, revealing some light in the dark water. I can feel some pieces of grass and twigs on my hair and attaching to my night gown. But I didn't care, I just laid back there, enjoying the feeling like I'm actually flying across the sky.

There was too much water in my ears, so I had to force myself to call it a night. But before I swam to shore, I decided to enjoy the floating position one more time, yet this time a little differently. I slowly released my nerves and strength, and my body floated face down. I can feel the painful feeling as the water gathered in my nostrils and ears. But this position is a little different than floating on my back. It really feels like I'm lowering down on earth from the air. I let my eyes open wide, looking straight at the deep darkness of the water, but the moonlight helped me to see a little, like the few fishes I just saw swim pass by.

I'm good at holding my breath for at least one minute in a half every time. John and Andrew always challenged me in that game, but of course, I always won. Suddenly, a strong force started in the water that made a large wave and its force pushed me away. I tried to stand up and this time swim away. But before I can do anything, two large hands grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to this warm body. My eyes stung from opening them in the water. I squinted my eyes and rubbed each one to let the stinging feeling away. But no matter what I tried, I couldn't see.

"Are you trying to kill yourself?! What is the matter with you?"

"Rhett?"

"Yes it's me...What's wrong? Do your eyes hurt?"

I nodded and rubbed them both again. It took a short moment for my eyes to heal. When I was able to see, I realized Rhett is actually holding me against him. My body got attached to the temperature of the water, but my legs are so cold I didn't think they were getting warmed up because of Rhett's presence. "I'm fine, Rhett. Let me go."

"Let you go? So you can drown yourself again?"

I giggled a little by that. But that made him more furious. "Rhett, I wasn't trying to kill myself. Relax. I'm not suicidal. I was just floating on the water. You should try it sometimes."

He exhaled harshly through his nostrils. I smiled as his eyes darkened into fury. I always feel like running away when he's angry. Honestly, the man is a good and heart-warming man, but inside him there's this..this horrific beast that's always released when it comes to his uncontrollable anger.

"Why in God's name are you swimming at this hour?! It's past midnight!"

"Please keep your voice down. Someone can hear you."

"Scarlett, answer me."

"I couldn't sleep, alright. And just today, before we had our lunch, just looking at the river gave me a sudden urge to jump in there and swim. I wanted to at that moment, but I didn't want to get Bonnie wet before lunch, because I knew she would have wanted to jump in too if I did. There I said it, now are you satisfied?"

"Not satisfied, just concerned how your reckless behavior always ends with a good excuse."

Now my hands are starting to freeze like frozen icicles. I pressed my hands together and opened a small gap in the middle as I blew warm breaths into the small hole.

"Are you cold?"

"Yes."

"Let me feel them."

I pressed my hands on his cheeks. My hands melted by his burning warm cheeks. My Lord, this man is like a real live fire. At that moment, I also embraced my legs around his waist. "You're so warm."

"And you're so cold. Since when did you know how to swim? I never seen you jump in the water all my life..Well, except for that one night during our honeymoon. But that doesn't count since I joined you in that huge tub."

I gulped hard and had to force myself to lean my cheek on his to cover my expression. Oh Lord, the couple had intercourse in the tub? Wasn't that a bit cramped?...Oh God Almighty, forgive me. Why in the world am I thinking of something like that?

"Scarlett?"

I cleared my throat and shook myself a little. "Uh..Right. I learned how to swim during this one summer years ago. I can't believe I still remember how."

"Well, if you're still a beginner, I'll take the lead for now."

His warm dry lips pressed against my cheek. Leaving a burning mark on its cold skin. It felt so good that made my arms embrace around his warm open neck.

Rhett is very tall and able to stand this deep, the water only covered up to his elbows. He took heavy steps because he didn't remove his shoes when he supposedly rescued me from drowning. I closed my eyes, listening to the splashing of the water and the evening grasshoppers chirp. I can feel his chest warming up every time he breathed in.

"Promise me you won't swim in the middle of the night."

"I promise."

"...I love you."

My eyes burst open after hearing those three simple words. My jaw almost dropped if I hadn't gritted my teeth together tightly. I can feel his eyes wanting to look at mine. I didn't want to look at him. I just didn't want to.

"Look at me, Scarlett."

I closed my eyes for a short second and inhaled a short breath before turning my head for my eyes to lock with his. The anger flushed away from his face and was replaced to a look I never seen him make in my life. It's a look that can be described in neither words nor a thought. But one way of explaining is..is love.

"Scarlett, I know I was the one who brought up with the divorce. But from the pass few months, you honestly did prove yourself that you want to be here as a wife and a mother. I have waited for you to love me back, it felt like a dream as I watched you do that for me and for Bonnie...I know I didn't show much appreciation from the start, but I couldn't trust you then, yet now I'm starting to."

"Rhett."

"I love you, Scarlett. I admit that feeling disappeared in my heart since the day I took Bonnie away to London. But that feeling came back and became stronger from the long days you stayed here. I never thought it'll return back to me, but it did. And I doubt it'll leave me again."

"Rhett...I..Well, I'm speechless."

"Tell me how you feel about me saying this? Do you feel the same?"

I know I have lied to him so many times. But this question cannot be answered by a lie or the truth, because neither one of them answers Rhett of my true feelings towards him...I didn't love him. I loved him as my husband. And the father of this child I had been taking care of as my own. But I don't know if that feeling can expand any further. Maybe in time, my heart will tell me that this man is really someone I love and care for. But..But other than relying on time, how am I going to answer him right now?

I released one of my hands from his neck and stroked his hair back. I smiled and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "What do you want me to say? That I love you or I need some more time?"

"That is not for me to say, it's for you to answer based on how you feel."

"Rhett. Honestly, deep inside me at this moment I truly –"

"Ms. Scarlett!" Mammy's voice echoed all the way from here.

I can feel myself breathe as the large woman ran toward this way. She picked up my robe and urged the two of us to get out. "What in world is going on? Yo two ill catch a cold! Honestly, aidn't yo two have a mind to think of before jumpin' in the water?!"

"We'll be right out Mammy."

I released my arms from his neck and tried to break free. But one of Rhett's hands caught my thigh and pushed me back closer to his warm body. "Rhett, I can get out of my own."

"I told you I'll take the lead. That promise I'll keep until I take you to your room."

~ Mammy was so mad when she finished preparing the warm water for our bath. I kept apologizing to her, but she kept yapping on how mad she was. I felt relieved when she finally left to go back to bed. I remained in the warm water longer than I needed to. It feels like heaven, the great warmth and the scent of the sweet lavender and perfume just rocks me to a sensational dream.

I lay back, dunking my head in the water couple times. It feels so good every time I do that, my cold nose and dry lips warms up when I get in the water but cools down when I rise up. With a sponge, I scrubbed as best as I can on every stained mark on my skin. The bubbles start to bubble up to my chin every time I moved.

After about another good fifteen minutes, I forced myself to get up. I slipped on my robe and dried off with a towel. I tilted my head slightly as I gathered my hair with the towel and rubbed it hard with both my palms.

It's now two thirty. Goodness. How long was I up? Huh. Maybe drinking some warm milk next time will save me some trouble, unlike tonight. Oh I don't think Mammy can face me easily tomorrow at breakfast.

I released my hair from the towel and walked straight across the bed. Mammy laid out a fresh nightgown for me to wear before leaving back to her room. I placed the towel down on the bed and slipped the robe on and tossed it aside. I unfolded the nightgown and slipped it on. When I inserted the holes where my arms enter through it, I realized that the back has to be buttoned up all the way to the collar. "Oh Mammy...Is this your way of punishing me? Huh."

I buttoned up about five buttons, but could not button up any more because my arms cannot reach the rest. It's a little uncomfortable how my back is so bare and exposed, I can feel the evening breeze blow through the open area. But I guess I can endure it for just one night.

I placed the wet towel and my robe on the far end of the bed. Thankfully, even though Mammy was taken back of my behavior, she didn't forget to light the fire in the fireplace. The room is so warm, but my body is not nearly warmed up yet. I walked across the room to where the fireplace was. I pulled out a chair and placed it in the center where I can receive more heat from the fire. My hair is still dripping wet, but I smoothed it to one side for it to dry. Before I laid back on the soft cushion, I slipped my hand behind the cushion and took out my book. The cover is hard and wide enough to give me space to write on. I opened it and went straight to chapter thirteen. A fountain pen laid in the center of the edge of both side of the pages with a fresh sheet of paper laid beneath it. I removed the pen and the paper out and closed the book. I laid the paper down on the cover of the book and unsealed the pen.

"What story should I use today?"

I pressed the sharp edge of the pen hard, not minding the ink darkening a mark on the paper. After a short thought, I started off with a short paragrah. Precisely, Father Petersburg reminded me that the letter must be written in very little sentences, and must end without names or initials.

_Husband and wife are together happily with the patience and kindness of love. There is no such heart that is good if somehow it is stained. Trust and effort of care to such love is real love. Such love that is only spoken in words is not love, just an advantage. How can one believer say I love God, or say I am thankful for what You have done if they only say such things by only words? Should it not be expressed? Should not that believer truly know who He is? Is it not the same as the one unity of marriage? The balance of marriage and God is definitely an odd mix and doesn't seem quite close to measure. But the possibility of the beautiful value of marriage came from the Almighty Himself. To know this, is it not also odd and doesn't seem quite right if marriage is more appreciated and cared for when God was the one who made such a beautiful tradition possible?_

**(Hey guys to make it easier for you to understand, I'll translate this little coded message for you.**

**Me and Rhett are happy. Our marriage is going quite well with no suspicion. Or else I would have returned to you in church if anything did happen, or if I was killed I wouldn't be able to write you any more of these letters.**

**I know this part is just kind of weird for some of you, but still enjoy and understand better with this translation)**

I closed the lid of the pen and picked up the paper and blew it dry. It'll take a few minutes for it to dry completely. I finally lied back on the soft cushion, and closed my eyes for a moment. I want to go to bed. But after being in the water for so long, my body feels too heavy and exhausted to move again. Even though I would hate to fall asleep on this chair, my body can no longer hold in to the temptation to give in and shut down.

"Can't you simply sleep in bed like a normal woman?"

My eyes burst open at this moment. My body is still paralyzed to this enchanting sleep, but Rhett's voice is strong enough to wake any woman up. I looked down at the letter and could feel myself breathe after seeing that its face down. I slipped the paper and fountain pen in the front page of the book and tried to slide it underneath the chair. But he held me back and wrapped my neck with his arms. His lips showered my temple with kisses and down to my jaw line.

"R-Rhett, you startled me. What are you doing here? You should be in bed."

"I couldn't sleep. Why aren't asleep in bed?

I took his wrists and pulled them off me. I causally placed the book down on the chair and walked across toward the bed. "Well, I wanted to dry my hair off. But I'm too tired to wait now, I need some sleep. You do too. So why don't you go back to your room."

Rhett came over to where I was and started to crawl on top of the bed. He kicked off his slippers and lied straight down, his hands resting on the back of his head and his legs stretched out and crossed. "Alright. Good night."

I rested my hand on my hip and eyed him with an arched eyebrow. "Rhett, I said go sleep in _your_ own room, not mine."

"Your bed is more comfortable."

"Rhett."

"Come over here, I promise I won't bite."

"Rhett, this isn't funny, get out."

He closed his eyes shut and remained quiet. I dropped my hands and went around the bed to his side and took his arms and pulled them up. But of course, it's useless for me to bother to try to lift this man up all on my own. "Rhett please, I can't sleep when you're here."

"Is it so wrong for me to be here?"

"Yes..Well, no. But...But I just don't feel comfortable the two of us sharing a bed. Not to mention it's been so long since I last remember us doing that every night."

He opened his eyes and pulled me down. I gasped as he lifted my waist and pulled me down on top of him. I tried to roll off, but he grabbed both my wrists to hold me in that position. "Then let me help you refresh your memory again of those wonderful nights."

"Rhett stop fooling around. I'm too tired of your jokes."

"Its no joke, Scarlett. Let's stay like this until the rising hour, what do you say?"

"You know my answer to that question, now let me go."

He chuckled as I tried to pull away from him. "You've always been so stubborn...Its quite amusing how you're finally showing that side of yourself again. You had been behaving nothing but a nun since you came here. Honestly, its still hard for me right now to believe that you're the right Scarlett I know of."

"Rhett stop talking silly and let me go."

He released one of my wrists. But that free hand went to my bare back and slipped deeper inside through my nightgown, smoothing my cold back with his warm palm. I gasped in shock by his touch and this time pushed myself off him with all my might. "Rhett stop it! Just stop!"

Rhett finally got the message and released me. His touch felt like a big thorn was removed from my back when his hand slipped right out from my dress. I don't remember the last time a man touched me _that far..._It doesn't feel right for some man other my husband to touch me there.

Rhett was shocked by my tone of voice. I sat upright and straightened the sleeves. I didn't dare to look at him. He sat up and went closer to me. When his hands touched my shoulders, I couldn't help but flinch yet he didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry, Scarlett. I was just fooling around."

"...Just go, please. I need some rest."

"Alright." He leaned down to give me a kiss on the cheek. But I turned my head to dodge it. He nodded slightly and got off the bed.

I watched him in horror as he went straight to the door. I grabbed the sheets and pushed it aside. I lied down and covered my body with the sheets. I turned my back on the door as it creaked to open. But right before I can hear it close, Rhett slammed it shut and marched toward me. I was startled when he got on the bed and grabbed my arms and pulled me up.

"Rhett, what in the world? What is wrong with you?"

"Tell me one thing, Scarlett. Tell me the answer to the question that Mammy saved you from answering."

I gulped hard as his grip tightened. "What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about?"

"Rhett."

"Do you love me?"

"Rhett...I..I don't know what answer I should be telling you."

"Its just a simple answer. Is it yes or no? Answer me Scarlett."

There's one way to say this. I have to let myself go, release everything that weighs me down inside me and let my own voice answer that question.

I placed my hands on his cheeks and smoothed my face with a smile. "Of course I do. I loved you from the beginning I came here. If I didn't then I wouldn't have risked taking care of you now would I?"

"Are you telling me truth?"

"Yes, I am...The only reason why I couldn't answer that question right away is because I don't know what answer you expect from me. Like now, I told you l love you, yet you don't even believe me. Honestly, Rhett, if I said no would you still be in denial?"

"Y-You love me?...You really do?"

"Yes. A thousand times yes. And I have a feeling that our marriage is going to last longer than ever."

The two of us went closer to each other. I must risk everything I can to make this moment very true and right. I'm not really sure if this is all a lie or something that I want to do, but right now I must be in Rhett's hand tonight, and this time there is no turning back.

His hands released my shoulders and slipped through the open area of the back of my dress, smoothing his hand on my bare back again. I tried not to react insecure by that gesture, but I can never hide such feelings toward him. "If you really love me, why do you look like that when I touch you?"

"I'm just not..I'm just not used to it."

He removed my hands from my back and closed them on my cheeks. "Tell me the truth, Scarlett. You know better than I do how you're a terrible liar."

The truth. What is the truth? Just what?...Tonight must go perfectly. If I ruin it then I'll be doomed. Oh think, Vivian. Think.

I remember something though, that can work. I remember when Mammy was rearranging the clothes in the wardrobe and carefully took out a velvet robe. She told me about one night she woke up from a loud noise, she went to this room and found it lying on the floor. She picked it up and went straight to this room. But when she heard what was going on, she slowly turned around and walked away...Perhaps that can work. Just maybe.

"It's because...It's because you scare me when you touch me. I know it's wrong for me to act like that. But I can't help it, no matter how hard I try I can't help to pull away from you..I know I said that I forgotten and forgiven that night when you..when you were drunk. But that's the reason why, Rhett. That's the reason."

"Scarlett."

"That's why I always try to keep each other distant. I never wanted you to know, because again, there's no point of mentioning about something you regret, it changes nothing but gives more pain...But if you honestly want to know, Rhett, that was the reason why. I know I _responded_ when you carried me all the way to the bedroom, but part of me that night was still horrified of your force on me..I..I never saw a side of you like that in my life. I know we always fought against each other, but I never knew such anger like that existed in you."

His expression was too much to bear. There was much sign of guilt and anger in his eyes that it feels like poison piercing down my veins. "Now look what I did to you. That's why I didn't want to tell you in the first place...I hate it when you're angry but looking at you like this is worse. Please Rhett, brush away that pitiful look and come back to me as the old Rhett you always were."

"This is why you wanted to keep each other separately since you got here?"

I nodded. "Yes...I'm sorry you have to find out like this."

"Do you still fear me?"

"No. No I don't."

"Are you really telling me the truth?"

"Yes. I am."

The two of us stayed like that for a long moment. It was not awkward or a strange silence, its just this gap between us makes me want to embrace him in my arms and let him cry right there. But he didn't move or look at me bravely in the eyes again.

"I'll leave you now. I made you stay up long enough. Goodnight. I'll see you for breakfast in the morning."

"Rhett, please let me explain."

He shook his head. "You said enough. Goodnight."

He slowly got off the bed and turned around to the door. This time he didn't turn back to look at me. He closed the door behind him without giving me one last glance. I lied down back on the bed and knew at that moment I certainly won't sleep for sure.

That was taken too far. It was just too much for Rhett to take in...What was I thinking? I could have thought of something simple, but instead went a lot deeper. Oh Lord! What have I done? Tonight was suppose to be the_ night_. How can this marriage last if our marriage isn't fixed? Oh, darn my mouth.

~ Dawn soon came. I am still wide awake. How can I sleep after what I said to Rhett? I wish I stopped him before he went out that door. If I told him I just loved him the first time he asked, none of this could have happened. Everything could had been alright...I would be lying either way, so why did I hesitate?..Or...Or do I really feel something for the man? Am I, Vivian Winston, in love with Rhett Butler...for _real_?

I looked straight at the clock that hung on the far off wall. It's a quarter to six. I must go to him. I must whether he's still asleep or not. I kicked off the bed sheets and got off from the bed. I went out the door, not bothering to take my robe with me. I've always taken silent steps every time I pass by or go to his room. But this time, no such precautions will be taken. If I still want to keep this deal, I have to be the real Scarlett at all cost, no matter how down I get or how uneasy things comes to be. So far it's been uneasy becoming this "good girl", but although I don't know in person about this woman, there is still this darkness in her that I must make of my own to assure any suspicion to be believed.

My feet and hands are so cold like snow. I think I'll give Rhett a uncomfortable surprise if I suddenly appear on his bed. Oh I could imagine his face if I dare touch his burning body with my deadly cold hands. Honestly, the man is a real human sun! A sun!

When I reached to his room, I turned the door knob and rotated it slowly and quietly as possible. When I stepped in, I closed it slowly behind me. Rhett is sound asleep on his bed. There are over three empty bottles of brandy lying on the floor and a half full glass on the bed stand. He's been drinking...Oh Vivian you stupid fool! What would Bonnie say when she sees her father after waking up for breakfast?

I slowly crawled on top of the bed and went to his side. His body is paralyzed from sleep, lying on the edge of the bed on his side. I rested my hand on one of his forehead to check his temperature. He flinched a little by my touch, but still didn't wake up. It's warm. "Thank goodness...Oh Rhett, must you sicken yourself so?"

My eyes lowered down to his eyes. And I couldn't help but touch his hair, that smooth field of black grass that I never had the courage to touch when he's awake. Every morning and night, each strand of this beautiful hair is always smoothed back and groomed, his mustache above his lips always makes his stern, devious face so dashing. The first time I met him, I was so taken back of his handsome features, it was relief that my face was heavily veiled so I can look at him any time I wanted to, or else I would have made a fool of myself to look at such a man who became recently a widower.

I slid down on the bed and went under the covers. Rhett turned his body to me, he's eyes remained closed and still fast asleep. My arm arched to an angle – the elbow resting on the pillow – and the side of my head resting on its hand. I smiled as I stroked carefully through his hair with my other hand. He's so close to me, closer like last night. That same feeling is back, just right and guiltless. We've always kept a distance between each other, especially when Bonnie is around. When that sweet little girl is with us, we are the three musketeers who are destined to be together forever, but when she's gone she leaves just the two of us – a new written Romeo and Juliet who doesn't end by death but by a unimaginable, _new_ marriage.

Rhett breathed in heavily as he slept. I smiled and went closer to him. I released his hair and placed my hand down on his cheek. With my fingertips, I traced smoothly on every mark on his face, such a master piece it is. His rough tan skin is like molded velvet clay. His jaw line prickly with facial hair – I dared not touch his mustache for I know how terribly prickly down there is. His lips..His lips are smooth and looks like a freshly built pathway in some foreign place, but the size of it is bigger than mine, I always felt that sort of odd magic when he kisses me. The kisses we share in random is simple and nothing new. But that one kiss that I could never describe in words is the night I showed him Bonnie's handkerchief, I was never in my life kissed like that, neither was I prepared from such a violent experience. I'm still not sure if I like it, but his smooth lips somehow gives me this different feeling I never felt before every time. An exciting feeling...Oh listen to me. Father Petersburg would be so shocked after hearing me say this.

"Am I that handsome to look at?"

I almost squealed by his sudden voice. He was awake all this time! Oh that Rhett Butler...

I closed my hand in a fist and pulled it away from his face. But he grabbed it and folded it in his own large hand, he lowered it down to his lips and kissed the top of my hand. "Are you embarrassed I caught you, Scarlett?"

I shook my head. "N-No. Of course not."

He smiled and slowly opened his eyes. He squinted for a moment before opening his eyes completely. "What are you doing in my room?" His voice has that low morning tone, all loose but loose from sleep.

I forced myself to not mind the foul smell of alcohol in his breath. "I couldn't sleep."

"And you're here because...?"

"I wanted to see you. Why is that wrong? Just a few hours ago you certainly didn't bother to knock before coming into _my_ room. But you know something Rhett, I can't believe you can still sleep so well and wake up without a headache after drinking all that alcohol."

"One bottle can't put me down that easily, Scarlett. I take brandy as a refreshment. A child can say it is a strange looking juice that was freshly squeezed with mud and gold. Women like yourself can say a revolting liquid that poisons one's brain with foolishness and reckless behavior. To me, not just as a man, just as me – Rhett Butler – say that brandy is a sweet little thing that can be taken day or night to sweeten my mouth."

I unfolded my other arm and lied my head down. With that free hand, I touched his warm cheek and smoothed his cheek. "That explains your natural talent of driving me mad with all your clever thinking of words."

He chuckled. "Yes. Yes, definitely like that."

"Are you going to sleep again?"

"Now that you're here, no I won't...But tell me, Mrs. Butler, how does it feel to be in the same bed with me again after so long?"

"The truth?"

"Of course the truth."

I scooted even closer to him until my cold feet touched his warm ones. Our eyes locked, each other's noses almost touching. "If it's the truth then, all I can say it's purely like heaven."

"Really?"

"Yes...Why? Don't you believe me? Well if you don't, let me ease your mind with this." I leaned just a inch closer to his face until my lips touched his, my eyelids closed once my lips were locked with his.

I didn't know how to kiss a man, certainly not a man like Rhett either. Lord knows its been years since I have ever responded to a man with this action. But since this moment is the very first time I've ever given him a real kiss, I guess a long touch on the lips is an exception.

Rhett did not respond. He didn't pull me closer to deepen the kiss nor touched my cheek to hold my face, worst of all, I can feel his eyes still wide open. After a long try of pathetically bringing his dead lips to life, I let my lips release his and slowly opened my eyes.

"Why are you doing this, Scarett?"

"Rhett, I want for us to get close now."

He turned his body and lied straight down on his back. "If you're doing this because you pity me of what you told me last night, then forget about it."

I took his arm and lifted my head off the pillow. "Rhett, that's not true. Don't you think I thought things through? Although I do pity you, I would never ever use a physical relationship to ease you with comfort. I'm your wife, Rhett. Even though the past still keeps us apart, time nor this separation between us can never change anything, but I know if we try to get together again, it'll be worth a shot...Please, Rhett look at me."

He didn't move his body but slowly turned his head until his eyes raised to look at my face. I curved a weak smile and tightened the hand he held onto. "I don't want to sleep alone anymore, Rhett..Honestly, this is not a marriage. I swore in that church that I'll be your wife, respecting you and caring for you in sickness and in health till death do us part. I broken that promise long ago, but I don't want to ever break it again. I know its hard for you to get that southern belle you always known out of your head - a spoiled and self-centered girl who never seem to change even after war. Although that image of that girl you known ever since that party in Twelve Oaks, let's solve this marriage and let it be reborn. I want to be your wife, Rhett. Not as an irritating woman who strangely lives in your house. Goodness, if Bonnie was never born no stranger could have guessed that I was your wife."

"Are you saying you want to share rooms again? Are you serious, Scarlett?"

I nodded. "Yes. I know it's a big step, but I think it is time. Think about it Rhett, our sweet Bonnie is growing each and every day, and stubborn just like her grandfather too. But she'll grow up as an adult before we know it, and that'll be the time she'll know something is off between us. We'll be confusing her, Rhett. Ever since I came back, things turned out quite well, don't you think? I enjoyed so far from the months that has passed. But such happiness can fade when she realizes of how distant we are when she's not here between us."

"So this is for Bonnie's sake? For other's sake?"

"Yes. And also for us. Don't you miss being with me, Rhett?...I know its hard for you to believe, but I miss it. I may not show it sometimes, well at all. But I do miss you being close to me..I'm not sure if its just a wife's nature, but I've always feared your beastly anger yet felt safe and protected to have a man like that."

He chuckled softly and turned his body back on his side. "What is this? Mrs. Butler finally flatter upon her own husband."

"Well, _this_ Mrs. Butler must flatter that man before a line of other southern belles run after him. I almost lost him once, I don't intend to lose him again. You know how determined I am in games. But if the game is all about taking my man away, I will not be afraid to pull my sleeves up and fight for it."

"And why is that? Because no man can be so eligible than me." He placed his hands on my waist and rolled me over.

I screeched in shock but giggled as my body weighed on top of him. He chuckled loudly and kissed my temple. After recovering myself from the sudden gesture, I rested my chin on his and tilted my head as our eyes looked straight at one another. "So I take this as a yes for you?"

"Yes. A thousand damn times yes. But I must warn you, Scarlett, things won't be the same like the last time."

"Haven't you just heard me Rhett? I am always up for a challenge. Thankfully you're not a man who snores or take the covers away, so for now I think I can survive for tonight."

His hand smoothed on my lower back and rubbed its way down slowly to all my curves. I bit my tongue hard to calm myself from this gesture. I kept my smile on my lips as his hands traveled deeper on my body. "What makes you so sure of that?"

I held my breath as his hands slipped under my nightgown. Rhett's eagerness started to grow and he rolled over and got on top of me. He was careful enough not to put his entire weight on me. His lips planted on mine and his tongue opened my mouth. I closed my eyes and tried every way to calm this strange excitement building up in my veins. His hands were still under my nightgown, now reaching its way above my ribs. I shocked myself of letting out a groan as his hands cupped my breasts.

His mouth devoured the insides of mine and he didn't dare think of pulling away. My lungs are crying for air so I had no choice but to breathe in through my nostrils. I didn't know what to do though. Because obviously, Rhett was taking the lead, so I just wrapped my arms around his neck while the rest of my body laid dead and lifeless. Finally he released my mouth, and his face buried itself on my neck, leaving the bad taste of brandy behind. My cheeks flushed flaming red as he grabbed each end of my nightgown and pulled it up, revealing my complete bare body. He leaned down on top of my body and showered my collarbone with kisses and his large hands took both my arms and pinned them straight above my head. I lay there helplessly and breathed so heavily than I ever had in my life.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked at my face. He kissed my chin couple times before finally opening his eyes. "Do you want me to continue? Or do you want me to stop?"

How can he speak so clearly? My heart is thumping harder than the evening bells in the church. It took me a moment before answering. "...I want more. M-more, Rhett..."

He smiled and this time got on his knees. His hands slipped away from me and went on my thighs. He folded them and let them separate. I bit my lip hard as he approached closer between my legs. He leaned down and kissed me again. It felt like an earthquake as he plunged hard between my legs couple times until all the color from my face disappeared.

I must remember this. It is clearly official and something I must never think or repeat ever again. Vivian Winston is dead. I am Katie Scarlett O'Hara Hamilton Kennedy Butler. She still lives and will forever live no matter what reason I have of bringing that woman back to life, one thing for sure I am the woman who'll keep this family strong and to love this man without no fear but as my partner and my husband. Until the day I am caught or killed, I will go on by this name.

Oh my poor poor legs, I don't think I can walk when this is finished...Well, if this is all finished.


	13. Chapter 13

Vivian

A warm sunshine beamed straight across my face. From the sudden brightness through my closed eyelids, I forced my eyes to open but squinted from the brightness of the sunlight.

I pulled out my arms out of the bed sheets and stretched them out. I turned my head and found Rhett no longer on his side of the bed. I dropped my arms and rubbed each one of my eyes. What a day? How long have I been asleep?...I hope Bonnie is doing something to keep herself company.

I looked around and smiled how everything was where they were. The fallen clothes still remained on the floor and half the pillows on the bed that were tossed out are in each side of the room that's far off from the bed. I curled my legs together and embraced them in my arms. It still feels strange being naked under the bed sheets..Oh, what a day it was today, honestly. My cheeks are still burning hot of all the things I showed to Rhett. Oh I know the man has seen every part before, but this is _me_, I'm the shy girl who prefers to be outside running around in the mud with my filthy petticoat, I am not a thrilling _experienced_ woman who has all the standards to satisfy a man in need like himself. But it felt...it felt like my very own soul was trying to leave my body when we were making love, it was that insane and quite violent, if I may add. Yet I-I wasn't scared when he touched me..the way he kissed me. I didn't care when he pulled my nightgown over my head, or even shiver when his hands rubbed against my rib cage and up to my chest. The first time Rhett asked if I wanted him to continue, I was too overwhelmed but yet kept everything stable and told him in a painful voice I do. But as when things got further, I for some reason responded to him for real, like he was a teacher of miracles for poor _students_ like me.

I'm not sure if my body can get use to experiencing such..such passionate ecstasy all over again. Because clearly right now I probably can't, the muscles in my thighs are aching and literally throbbing from Rhett's rough behavior. Oh Lord, I just pray I'll heal before he attempts to do anything else more extreme.

The door suddenly opened. I looked up and smiled to see Rhett there with a tray of food. He walked toward the bed and carefully placed the tray down on the bed as he sat down beside me. I smiled at the continental breakfast that was set up on the tray. "This looks delicious. Thank you, darling."

He took my face with his hand and gave me a kiss. "Anything for you."

I picked up the tray and lifted it up as I crawled on the front of the bed on my knees, and sat back down with my back against the wall. Rhett came over to me and stretched out his legs on the bed. "Do you mind? I think it'll be more comfortable if we eat like this?"

"Of course."

Each of us took a warm piece of wheat toast and spread separate jams. There were two different kinds: strawberry and blueberry. I spread the strawberry jam on my toast and Rhett spread the blueberry. I folded the toast together and took a bite.

"Mmmm...The strawberries are very fresh today."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, take a bite." I lifted my toast to his lips and he took a bite.

He chewed slowly and licked his lips as it slid smoothly down his throat. I looked at him, waiting what he thinks. "It's delicious."

"There. I'm right then. Oh Rhett, this is really sweet of you thank you."

"It's nothing, really."

"But why didn't you wake me? Bonnie must be worried why I'm not in my room."

"First of all, I didn't want to wake you, you look too peaceful when you sleep. And as for Bonnie, I hardly doubt that girl is bored or wondering where you are. I called for a quick order of dresses for Bonnie to try on. That girl has been trying them on over and over again from the pass hour."

"Dresses? Well that's very thoughtful."

I took another bite of my toast and took the glass of orange juice from the tray. Before I took a sip of it, a bit of the jam from my toast fell on my chest. When I placed the glass down to wipe it off, at that moment I almost wanted to scream. I have forgotten I am naked and eating in this attire in front of this man. Oh Lord what is wrong with my senses?

Rhett caught my expression and turned his attention to me with concern. "What's wrong Scarlett?"

I shook my head. "No. No. I'm fine, really..I just..I just realized that I'm not wearing any clothes on. Ha! Look at me, Rhett, I think I lost my senses now."

He leaned back on the wall again relieved. He stretched out one of his arms and wrapped it around my shoulders. I leaned my head down on his shoulder and curled closer to him. He's still warm just as always. "You're beautiful with or without clothes. I don't give a damn."

"That's very sweet, darling. But let me be clear, my body is obviously something you've seen with your own eyes, yet let's keep the 'dress code' with clothes. I'm frightened of the possibilities of how Bonnie might accidentally walk in here..Oh! Even worse, what if Mammy walks in on us."

"That's funny you mentioned that, Scarlett. Just about a while ago, Mammy did stop by," he sniggered, "you should have seen the look on her face. I can't tell if she was surprised or angry, but just the expression on her face in that moment was completely priceless."

I almost jumped out of bed if it wasn't for Rhett's arms pulling me back. He laughed at my lost of words of what he just told me. "She saw us! Oh my! She saw us?!..I can't believe this. Oh Rhett! Stop laughing this is no joke!"

"No, my pet. This is a perfect time to laugh..."

I lightly slapped him before he blew my anger away with a kiss.

The two of us spent quite a long time finishing our breakfast and simply talked..Well, I was the one who did most of the talking, Rhett on the other hand can't seem to control his eager hands on me. I always let it go every time when he randomly pulls me for a kiss. And all those hundreds of kisses were all passionate every single time.

When we were finished with our breakfast, Rhett finally let me go to dress. However, he wasn't willing to look away for me to walk freely to my wardrobe. I grabbed the bed sheets to cover me, but he laid on top of it and gave me no choice but to get out of bed without any cover. My legs are not strong enough to run, but thankfully, they're able to walk yet painfully. I slowly got to the far side of the bed and gathered my hair to each side of my shoulders and let them fall to cover my bare breasts. I slowly stood up, uncomfortable of the cool air blowing across my bare nakedness. I don't have to look at Rhett to see his eager eyes looking straight at me. I went straight to the wardrobe and pulled out a folded nightgown and the velvet robe. I slipped it on right where I was standing, not bothering to change behind the screen. When I slipped my robe on, Mammy walked in. She didn't open the door all the way but first peeked before walking in.

Rhett and I broke out to amusing laughter. Of course, Mammy was not amused at all. She marched straight toward the bed and grabbed the tray. When she turned around to walk out the door, she looked straight at me. "Ms. Scarlett, next time, if yo and Capt. Butler wanna get busy, warn me first. I aidn't don't want to get into the 'ame problem again."

I bit my tongue hard to stop the tempting laughter building in my throat before answering. "Y-yes, Ma-m-my..."

She pursed her thick lips tightly till it wrinkled and grew thinner. She took one look back at Rhett and headed out the door.

~ It took three whole days for my poor thighs to heal. It still aches a little when I walk, but its bearable. Rhett has been gentle to me at night, thankfully. But he never loses the chance to pull me closer in his arms and touch my curves under my dress. There are times when I'm startled or just take it like a woman, yet I'm relieved he only does this in a private place, our home for instance is thankfully one of them, except when Bonnie shows up. I honestly walk very cautiously now in case Rhett might appear and playfully push me against a wall and kiss me in his trapped arms.

Today is Sunday. I wired Ashley a few days earlier of how we must meet a few hours late. He responded we should meet at the hour before lunch. Since Rhett and I are sleeping in the same bed now, it won't be easy to slip out from the covers without him knowing. After all, I'm practically like his little china doll that he curls close with until the next morning.

So far he hasn't been going out to town to see his other woman. I'm so proud of him for letting her go. Oh if only the real Scarlett can witness this. Rhett is honestly a good man who is willing to change, and for that I am forever grateful that such nature exists in him.

Bonnie and Rhett went out on a horseback outside on the property. They remained close by in the house, and I sat on the porch sewing my needlework as I cheered on for Bonnie at the same time. My sweet little star flashed a few smiles as her pony trotted along the fresh grass. Rhett clicked his tongue to communicate with both his horse and her pony. It is such a fine image of them both together. Oh what a wonderful idea of hiring a painter to paint this exact beautiful moment.

I placed my needlework down and went inside to get some refreshments for them both. I walked in the kitchen and found Mammy who placed the already made lemonade on the silver tray. I took the tray from her and thanked her. "I'll take these. They look absolutely delicious."

"It better be, I made it after all."

I smiled. "Of course, Mammy. You're always the best."

"Yo gonna leave again?" She lowered her eyes down at her hands as she wiped them with her apron.

"Yes, for a nice walk. Really, Mammy I think the long private walks I take once in a while every month seems to work beautifully."

"Well, Ms. Scarlett, I worry about yo when yer outside with full danger. I 'ish yo stay here where I can see yo and know yo safe."

"That's very sweet of you, Mammy. But since I only walk at least two miles away from here, I doubt I can be in any danger when I'm not so far away. Now don't worry." I looked up at the clock to check the time. I have two hours to get to the riverbank. I better go now.

I went out the door and walked straight down to where Bonnie and Rhett were. "I brought refreshments, my darlings!"

Rhett got off his horse and Tommy, our servant, took a hold of its reins. Rhett went over to Bonnie and lifted her off her pony. Tommy took the reins of that one also and stood his ground. I handed both Bonnie and Rhett the cold glasses of lemonade.

"Rhett, I have to go now. You can watch Bonnie while I'm gone, can't you?"

He took a long sip of his glass and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Of course, today is Sunday."

"Yes, I want to have my walk before lunch time. I promise I'll be back even though if I might be a little late."

"Why do you have to walk? You can take my horse."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now go before you waste any more of your free time."

"Thank you, Rhett."

"Bring the horse here, Tommy."

"Yes, suh." He answered. He handed the reins of Rhett's horse on his hand.

Mammy came and nearly protested. "Are yo crazy, suh? She hasn't rode any horse for oh long."

I handed her the tray and gave her a gentle pad on the shoulder. "Its alright. I still remember the basics after all."

"Chile, I am not letting you get on that horse."

"I know how to ride it, Mammy. Don't worry."

Rhett placed the glass down on the tray and took my waist and lifted me up on the horse. I secured both my feet on the stirrups of the saddle and took hold of the reins. Rhett properly covered my legs with my skirt and gave me a long kiss on the hand before slapping the horse on the behind to gallop away.

I haven't ridden a horse for years. The last time I ever rode one was..was the night I ran away from home when John was murdered. Oh look at me! I promised myself I won't speak of the past, and that promise I will firmly keep.

The ride was really a faster way to get to the riverbank. I'm not sure of the exact time, but it only took half an hour when I arrived. Ashley, as usual, was already there but without his horse.

I pulled the reins to stop the horse. Ashley went over to me and lifted me off the horse. He took the reins to keep the horse steady. "I'm so glad to see you. How are you?"

"I'm well. And you?"

"Fine. I was worried when I received your wire. Why do we have to meet at this hour? You were fine with the idea of meeting at dawn, why a sudden change of thought?"

I gulped hard and paused for a long moment before answering. "...That's because, Ashley, I no longer sleep alone."

He was appalled after hearing this. So far I've always told him how Rhett is so good to Bonnie and careful with me. But I guess telling him now that our relationship is moving on to the "physical level" it seems to leave him in great astonishment, not to mention he still is aware I use to live as a nun.

"I know it's a shock. But I decided to allow this to happen, and things are going quite well…Don't laugh, Ashley. But I am a little injured from Rhett's behavior. That man sure cannot take one night a done deal. He surprises me and pulls me against the wall. Even at night, he always takes me in his arms and sleep so close to me that I can feel his warm breath. Honestly, these three days had been intense and gratifying."

"Vivian, you wanted this?"

"Yes, again I get that its hard to believe. But its no marriage when the husband is treating his wife like a best friend. I'm aware the decision I made just three days ago changed everything. But the closeness I am with him now proves that this is the marriage he should be living in, the kind of marriage he and the real Scarlett should be living in."

"…S-So what are you planning to do next?"

"Be his wife, of course…It's not easy, Ashley. But it's not difficult either. I sort of enjoy being a wife again, of course, being a wife of a man like Captain Butler is quite different and an overwhelming marriage that I ever dreamed of."

"You sure you are not insecure of this?"

"I am sure. Ashley, please forget that nun you met at your very own home in the past. That girl is good as gone. Please, I am now Scarlett, this Scarlett. So as much as I hate to erase myself, for now stop calling me Vivian. I am not her right now. Until I am caught and hated, I am Vivian Winston then. Right now – right now in this very moment, I am this Scarlett."

"Vivian, I know the favor me and Melanie asked for is too much to ask anyone. But..But you are what you are, you shouldn't erase yourself."

"I agreed to this, Ashley. I had a choice to either remain in the church or release myself from the nunnery and enter into a whole new different life. I am not a perfect child of God. Even then when I was a nun, I wasn't. That wasn't me...I guess you can say I was trying from something..or someone. But basically, I been keeping myself hidden in that church. Right now, its not exactly what I always hoped for or expected to happen, but its a step, Ashley. I been frozen still in that holy building, unable to leave, but now I am. I want to help this man. Whether if I have to use my life to bring the real Rhett Butler he once was. A small child and also a colossal amount of fortune are in stake by this one man. If he loses himself again, what will happen to dearest Eugenie or the house? Can you imagine your own beloved Beu living a lonely life without you? The child already lost his mother, it won't make anything better if you suddenly leave his life as well."

"Of course, that's true, Vivian. I'm aware of that, but this is still -"

"Too much. I know. I know very well. But Ashley, you just have to be my companion, my supporter until the end. The two of us agreed to this and worked on this. Let's not give up everything or even think about turning back. I know what I am. Its certainly not a nun nor the old Vivan Winston..or of course, the real Scarlett O'Hara." I took his arm and gave it a slight squeeze. "Please, Ashley, cheer on for me, watch over me. Do not start with any discouraging words. If you truly want to fulfill your wife's last wish, then stop trying to talk against this matter and fight beside me. It is a great challenge to fool such a vulnerable man. But if he finds out soon enough, whether I die from his rage or be left in a miserable place without him no longer in my side, I will remain by his side and love him and care for him like he deserves."

"Vivian. Do not punish yourself so. You do not deserve that."

"Ashley, I deserve more punishment than a criminal trialed in court...I left the church, the life that was open and kind to me and taught the true meaning of love. I am now playing a wife and a mother with the beautiful people who shows me their love for me. I am fooling heartbroken people, Ashley. How can you say I do not deserve punishment? I'm even getting you involved which makes everything more worse...That is why..That is why I'm loving Rhett with all my heart no matter if I'm ill or frighten by him, I will love him as my punishment of being the guilty one, for being the true liar. Just stand strong for me. Please Ashley."

I took the reins from his hands and pulled myself on the saddle. Ashley stepped forward and took both my hands. "Vivian. Please...I hate to stop everything now. But things have gone far enough. It is never too late to..."

"Walk out? No. No, Ashley, it is already too late. Six months too late...Remember this my friend, this is the last day you'll ever see me. It is no good for us to meet up like this, it is the easiest way to be discovered. I'll see you if I ever get the chance. But don't forget this as well, we are friends when no eyes watches us, we are uncomfortable familiar friends in public. Remember those two things, Ashley. Remember that...So well."

I pulled the reins and the horse turned around and trotted in great speed away. From behind, Ashley cried out for my name. But I didn't turn around. Ashley was my ally, but for now he is out. I don't want Ashley to be in trouble if we ever discovered. He is already hated by Rhett of the infatuation Scarlett had over him. If our plans break out to Rhett, he'll never leave Ashley alive. I love Rhett. And I also love Ashley's support and courage to help me. I can't let either men die or hurt because of me. I can never ever allow that to happen.

The horse ran hard and breathed heavily through its nostrils. I was too focused through my thoughts before I just realized I am no longer taking control of the reins properly. The horse now ran lightening fast, faster than it ever went. I pulled the reins to stop it but it didn't stop and continued on. I gasped and tried everything I can to stop him but the horse continued to gallop away.

I'm not accurate of how far the horse is going, but the unfamiliar area is clearly proving to me that I am long away from home. The horse suddenly stopped and raised its front legs high in the air. Without warning, my hands slipped from the reins and fell off backwards off the saddle. I landed straight on my back and thankfully my ankles didn't get caught on the stirrups.

The striking pain hit down to my spine and almost shivered my ribs. Before my shaky vision recovered, the horse was gone. I remained flat on the floor longer then expected. With a bit of off balance, I managed to stand up. Its clear now I'm lost...Oh if only that horse remained here. Just my luck.

"Are you lost, miss?"

I quickly turned around, startled. There stood a middle aged man who stood not so far from me. He has a rusty brown beard, and his clothes were all in rags. Right below his foot were three crack bottles of rum. His filthy hands rubbed against each other in delight as his eyes wandered down my body. Right now, I don't need anyone to tell me how dangerous this man is. I grabbed both ends of my skirt, but when I was about to take a run for it, the fresh bruising feeling shook my back to an unbearable throbbing. Oh darn that horse!

My body is still in shock from the fall, so running will do me no good. I need to improvise another way. The man slowly approached me. I took a few steps back as he was almost near me. "I'm not lost, sir. My husband is looking for me right now."

"You alright? I saw you with my own two eyes what that horse did to you."

"I'm fine. Thank you. Will you excuse me, I must be on my way."

His filthy hand grabbed my arm and pulled me back, forming a dirty hand print on my sleeve. "Now. Now, deary. I'll look after you while this husband of yours is searching for you out here."

Scream, Vivian! Oh just scream!

I shook my head. "That's alright, sir. There is no need for you to do that."

Again his wandering eyes started to travel around me. No matter how broken I might be, I must take my chances anyway. In a quick move, I quickly kicked hard straight on his groin with all my might. The man instantly released me and arched his back and covered his hands between his legs in pain. I lifted my skirt up to my ankles and took a run for it. My body screamed in pain, but I gritted my teeth hard and ran. Unfortunately, the man recovered quicker than I thought and ran a lot faster than me from behind. He grabbed both my shoulders and knocked me down straight on the floor. This time I screamed and cried for help until my throat was raw as the man ripped the long line of buttons on the back of my dress.

He cackled like a mad man and weighed me down heavily as he leaned his face on one of my ears. "No one can hear you, deary. Don't bother to scream."

"Please...Please don't.."

His hands pinned both my arms down and his dry lips pressed against my bare back. I kicked and screamed with all the strength I had left inside me. But the agonizing tears loosen me to surrender.

"Please...Oh, Rhett. Rhett, help me. Help me..."

"No one can hear you, deary. No one ca -"

Boom! Boom! I screamed again by the sudden gun shot. I craned my head of what happened. But I wished I didn't, I screamed even more by the now lifeless, bloody man on top of me. I gasped heavily and in a matter of seconds my body trembled madly like it was already winter. Someone lifted the dead man off me and tossed him aside. I lay there confused and unlike a real human being. The stranger took both my shoulders to help me get up. I shrugged the person's hands off me, but later gave in when the stranger lifted me up.

"T-Tha-ank Yo-u -u..."

"Shhh...It's alright, miss. You're safe now." He's a man...But strangely, his voice sounds so familiar.

I closed my maddening trembling hands together and pressed my cheek against his shoulder. I hiccoughed non-stop that closed my throat speechlessly. He waited for a moment for me to recover.

"Miss, do you think you can ride a horse? I can take you home myself."

I nodded.

"Alright, I'm going to lift you up now. Okay?"

I shook my head.

"Do you need a minute?"

I nodded my head again.

"Take all the time you need. Besides, I can't imagine how bad that horrid bastard could have done to you if I weren't here."

He stood there for a long time, still carrying me in his arms with no trouble. My tears finally dried off and my hiccoughing came to a close at last. I sniffled and cleared my throat a little to speak. "Thank you, sir. I can't thank you enough for what you did..May God bless your soul and forgive you of killing a man."

"I understand your blessing to God. But forgiveness to God Himself for killing a rapist? Are you serious, miss? That bastard almost took your own virginity. I don't believe any man deserves forgiveness to kill such a filthy dog like him."

"A rapist or not, he is still a human being. All men deserves forgiveness, sir. If only such evil never existed, our hearts will be nothing but purity and such an idea of cleansing to purify it will be absurd. But since evil does exist, we must accept for what has become of us and hope the effort to change will come."

"You speak like a nun, miss. Are you sure you are not just a simple daughter from a rich plantation owner?"

"Lucky guess, sir. I am. My family own this plantation called Tara. Unfortunately, my father is not himself ever since the war...All I can say is God bless my mother's soul and let her rest in peace that this world couldn't offer her when she was alive."

"I'm so sorry, miss."

I shook my head. "No. No there's no need. It was a long time ago...Anyway, I'm sorry we never had a proper introduction. I'm Scarlett, Katie Scarlett Butler. And you are?"

"I'm..Huh. You know who I am."

I lifted my head from his shoulder and looked straight in his eyes. "I don't believe I..."

Oh no! Oh no this can't be! This can't be happening..Why are you here? Why?!

"Hello, Vivian."

I gulped hard and this time the trembling returned. "An-Andrew...How?"

"Katie Scarlett Butler. What an interesting name?"

"Andrew."

"Did you actually think you can stay away from me for so long?"

"...How did you find me?..I took so many precautions..I-I did everything so carefully."

"Seven years is a long time, don't you think? And yet, you look as beautiful as you always were."

I immediately kicked my legs up in the air and punched his chest. But he laughed at my struggle to break free. "And you still have that remarkable energy. My beautiful Vivian, you haven't changed a bit."

"Let me go!"

"Now I can't do that. I lost you once, I can't bear the thought of losing you again."

"Andrew."

"I had been searching for you for years and finally I come across you from one simple stroll on this deserted property. Not to mention, I just saved you from an unjusted act from that dirty dog back there. The least you can do is say thank you."

"I would but never to the man who killed my own husband."

"Come now, Vivian. Don't be such a hypocrite. A minute there you just said how men - like that one back there lying helplessly on the ground - should deserve forgiveness. What is the difference from a man like me? The man who is willing to love you until his last dying breath."

"...I prayed to God to give me an answer why I should love you...why I should ever forgive you. But He gave me none. Nothing, Andrew. And if you're considering to supposedly love me with all your heart, just grab that gun of yours and pull the trigger right now this very moment. Love can always die very quickly such as starting right now."

"Now feisty, I see. Where have you been, Vivian? This isn't a side of you I remembered."

"People change, Andrew. Such as you, for instance."

"I'm still the same man, but yes, I definitely did change from the pass few years. Handsome. Strong. Unlike the little boy you always saw me in."

"I _still_ see that little boy in you, Andrew. No matter how much you changed or what you do to me, you are still that little boy I would always challenge for a race back in the park in your family's property...I can never love you or care for you as I did to your beloved brother..God bless his soul of looking down at us right now."

"I don't care about love, Vivian. As long as I have you, then that is more than enough."

"Andrew."

"Ah. I almost forgot to mention this glorious news. My father died from an hunting accident recently. The family fortune is rightfully mine now. My lawyer recently settled the deal."

I gasped. "No. No that can't be. That fortune belongs to John, it is confirmed that in his will he wrote that if anything happens to him that the money will be legally mine. I planned to donate that money to charity and have the rest to live a quiet life outside of Louisiana. W-What do you mean it now belongs to you?"

"Well, you were gone and also meant you no longer belong in the family anymore. And besides, John is dead, there's no need to please a dead man."

I took both his neck and tightened my hands around it. "You monster! You filthy monster!"

He gagged and forced himself to put me down. I took this chance to make a run for it. I released his neck and pulled out his gun that hung on its case on his belt. When I was about to get on the horse, he grabbed my waist and pulled me down. I tried to stand up and run again, but he pulled me down. "Let me go! Let me go, Andrew!"

"Never!"

I made sure the gun was pointing up in a far end angle. I pulled the trigger and released a few bullets. Maybe someone can hear that and come right this way...Oh if only Rhett could hear this from home. I pulled the trigger again, but no bullets burst out. I dropped the gun and this time stepped on Andrew's chest. But he was stronger to take that, he turned me around and landed on top of me. The back of my head hit hard on the ground, and a thin stream of blood oozed down my temple.

He chuckled and pinned my arms down. I kicked my legs up in the air, but because of the tightening muscles in my poor thighs I gave in and let them drop lifelessly on the ground. "You know I met what I said earlier. You still look beautiful than ever."

"Andrew stop. Just stop."

"Never. Never. I never had the chance to be this close to you when John was around. But since the man is good as gone, you Vivian Winston is mine. And I swear to God that name will never change."

"Andrew."

His face leaned closer to mine and his lips pressed lightly on my chin. "You smell so sweet like a freshly bloomed water lily in a middle of a pond."

I gulped hard as his lips kissed down to my jawline and then to my chest. My eyes pooled full of tears again, and my mouth whimpered. "Help...H-He-lp me..Please...Help! Help!"

He released my arms and pinned them down again with his forearms His hands blocked my mouth to silence me. But I screamed anyway to raise my volume as loud as I can. "Shut up. Just shut up. There is no one out there. No one."

"Don't be so sure, boy."

It's Rhett. Oh Rhett, you're here. You're finally here...

His large hands grabbed Andrew's shoulders and tossed him off me. I quickly sat up but was unable to stand up. I watched him as he released all his rage. He punched Andrew straight in the jaw. Andrew was ready to fight back, but Rhett grabbed him by the collar and kicked him straight in the legs. He kicked him three times in a row in the same area until Andrew fell on his knees. But Andrew grabbed his arms and pushed him down. The two men rolled over each other with maddening blows in the collarbone and the cheeks.

This time Andrew went on top of Rhett and choked his neck until Rhett gagged. But Rhett rolled over and grabbed Andrew's neck and shook his head hard until blood dripped down his forehead from the painful hits from the hard pebbled dusty ground. Andrew suddenly stopped fighting and laid there without moving a single muscle. Rhett got off him but kicked him straight in the groin. He'll never stop if no one pulls him back. I forced my legs to move to stand up. It took three tries to successfully stand up.

I went over to Rhett and embraced him from the back. He kicked Andrew straight between his legs another three times..more like five times until he finally stopped. "There now, Rhett. There now, I'm here."

He took my wrists and turned me around to face me. He took my chin gently with his index fingers and took a careful look at my face. "I should be the one saying that to you..Oh dear God, just look at you. Was he the only one who did this? Or was there anyone else involved?"

I wrapped my arms around him and pressed my cheek on his chest. "The dead man behind me was the first. Then..then this one."

He wrapped his arms protectively around me and held the back of my head gently. "How far did he touch you?"

I shook my head. "...Rhett..Please I don't want to talk about it. I just want to go home. Please take me home."

"Not when I finished with him."

I lifted my head to look at his face. "Let the police handle him. If you hurt him any further, then you'll be arrested. I don't want that to happen...Please, Rhett just call for someone and take me home. I-I feel quite faint..I don't think I can stand like this for too long."

"Alright. Alright, I'll do as you say."

I released Rhett when he removed his coat and draped it around my shoulders. He placed a gentle hand on my back and led me to his horse. But before we did, Andrew awoke from cautiousness. He coughed out some blood but his body was too bruised and scarred to move. "..Come back...Come back you. I already lost you once I'm not going to lose you again."

Rhett dropped his hand and was ready to attack him again. But I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "I'll do it."

"No, Scarlett."

"Please, Rhett. I promise it'll only take four seconds. Just four seconds."

"Scarlett."

I approached Andrew before Rhett can say anything else and stood in front of him. He looked at me with those squinted eyes and coughed again. "Come on, now. Do you think that man over there can protect you? I'll find you. I'll find you again. I swear I will."

"No you won't. Because Mr. Andrew Edward Winston, I am not Vivian Winston and I doubt you'll ever see me again."

"Don't play jokes with me, Vi -"

Before he can say my name, I silenced him with a hard kick in the groin. He definitely must be sore and broken down there by now, because this time he had no strength to speak but agonizingly gritted his teeth so hard they look like they're going to crack.

Rhett gave me a small smile when I returned back to him. He lifted me up on his horse and got on as well. Before we took off, two Union soldiers galloped on their horses this way. Rhett was not that pleased to see them, according to his hatred toward Yankees. But at least he had someone to take care of the matter so he can look after me.

They both got off the horse and tied the reins to a tree. One soldier handled a screaming Andrew while the other approached us. Rhett tipped his hat and greeted the man. "Good day, officer. I guess you can easily infer what the situation is about." He wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed his hands on my lower abdomen in a comforting manner, assuring me that he'll never leave my side.

The soldier gave me a long look and understood instantly by my torn dress of the situation. "Is your wife alright?"

"Does she look alright, officer? Out of all the questions you can think of, you ask something like that."

"Rhett, please..Yes, I'm fine. Can you please handle that gentleman over there? I'm sure there is no need for any explanation..My husband hurt that man as an act of defense. If he hasn't you can't imagine how hard...the painful things that man could had done to me."

The soldier nodded. "I understand, miss. But I still need further answers from you, since you were the one who was assaulted. And of course, your husband must definitely join the investigation."

Rhett spoke this time. "My wife is in no condition to be questioned. Perhaps this investigation should be processed without her for at least a week. And I so bloody up that stupid bastard right there will be charged for a hanging after those short days."

"Rhett."

"Of course, good day. I hope you get well, miss."

I nodded. "...Thank you."

**_What's up everybody! I hope you guys like this. Honestly when I got to the part when Andrew somehow appeared to Scarlett I was listening to "On Top of the World" by Imagine Dragons (HUGE FAN OF THAT BAND). So it was a little off of being motivated with a positive song while writing an intense and unpleasant moment in this fanfiction. But thankfully, it sort of worked out...Anyhoo enjoy and stay tuned to the next story._**

**_LOTS OF LOVE AND HUGS. BYEEEE..._**

**_~ the-skywriter.321_**


	14. Chapter 14

_** Just watched Gone with the Wind again last night. It was amazing. For the first time ever, I literally squealed so loud and screamed every time Rhett came up. I love Clark Gable! He is so fine and my gosh Scarlett really really lost a terrific guy! Anyway other than my crazy love for Rhett Butler now, I also realized I have a lot of mistakes on here - also mentioning the grammar too. Like I know somebody mentioned in a review how Eungenie was named Bonnie Blue from Mellie not Rhett, and Scarlett is Catholic not a Baptist. Well, I still mean what I said in my other author's letter that this is a fanfiction and I'm not perfect. But I will try to go back and fix it - if I could ever make myself to do that- I promise I will..Maybe like when I'm close to finishing this story. Any hoo, enjoy and Happy Thanksgiving to you all!**_

Vivian

When we arrived, Rhett pulled the reins to stop the horse. Tommy ran toward us and took hold of the reins. Rhett jumped off the horse and lifted me up gently down on my feet. But before he carried me in his arms and took off into the house, I took his arm to stop him. "Rhett, hang on."

He placed a gentle hand on my back and gave me a concerned look. "What's wrong? Do you feel unwell?"

I shook my head. "No, darling. I'm fine. Can you just..can you just promise me you won't say a word until we go in our rooms?"

"What?"

"Please, Rhett. Bonnie is in the house. She'll suspect something different if I walk in looking like this. She's still young, Rhett. She just doesn't _understand_ everything yet."

"If its Bonnie you're worried about, I'll take care of it."

"No, Rhett. I'll do it. I for once have to try to make things right for the little one...You had been covering the truth to her for years. Its time..Its time I take the risk and do the same, Rhett. Remember, you're not the only parent. I'm still here."

"Scarlett."

"Just don't say a word."

He did as I asked when we walked in the room. As expected, Bonnie was curious of my poor attire, Rhett's coat covered the backside that's torn, but the filthy soot and dirt are all powdered on every end of my dress including on my face. She approached me and her little hands took mine. "Mother, why do you look like that? What happened?"

"Oh its nothing, dearest. I was going for a walk you see, but I accidentally tripped on a rock and ended up rolling over a steeped hill. Thankfully, I'm not hurt. But oh..I'm sorry but I'm very tired, so why don't you run along and take your father with you. Mommy needs some sleep right now."

"Alright, mother. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

I bend down on my knees and leaned in to her tiny little face. "Positive, little one. Now give your mother a big kiss before you go."

She smiled and gave me a peck on the lips. I released her hand as my little star rushed over to her father. Rhett looked straight at me and was ready to protest. I quickly stood up and stopped him before he can say anything. "Go on now, Rhett. Our darling Bonnie wants to play."

"Scarlett."

"Just go, Rhett. I'll be in my room. Mammy is enough help, I don't need you there also."

"Scarlett I am not going to leave you alone."

"We'll talk when you come back from horse riding. I'm sure Bonnie still has a lot to learn before you can think of any plans to transform her to the best rider in the south."

Bonnie took his hand and playfully pulled him down with all the strength she had. "Come on, daddy. I want to go ride my pony."

I waved a quick goodbye to them both. "Have fun. Mammy! Mammy, can you please come to my room?!"

I walked as fast as I can up to the stairway, clutching tightly on both ends of Rhett's coat. Fortunately, Rhett didn't call out my name or ran after me. I can't let Rhett see me right now, especially when Bonnie is in the house. Oh Lord if he ever sees the bruises on me, he certainly will not hesitate to march back to town to handle Andrew. It was hard enough to watch him beat Andrew so horribly. I have seen men fight vigorously before, but for Rhett it was different. I never witnessed such rage and such a beastly anger...But..Huh. Is it wrong for me to also say how flattered I felt for such a man to fight for me? No one has ever defended me like that ever before. Of course, living as a single daughter back in Louisiana wasn't exactly a wild and exciting life. But although it is not exactly the best experience to see Rhett behave that way, I am still proud to say I'm glad he gave the treatment Andrew deserved. All this hate I had inside my chest for Andrew never left me, instead expanded throughout myself, and I grew to hate that feeling even more. But when I saw Rhett hurt him, make him suffer such great agony, part of me was taken back by his actions yet also there was this relief I felt in the pit of my stomach - just knowing that even though I myself can't give such pain to that man, I still have someone to protect me from him.

~ Mammy lighted the candles on the silver bulk candleholders that still dazzled with heavy chandeliers. I remained in bed and laid their tirelessly. Mammy was kind enough to turn up the heat in the fireplace and closed the curtains to help me rest. But so far, I remained with open eyes from the pass hour. I could hear so clearly Bonnie laughing and horse's trotting just outside. I'm glad that Rhett is playing along with this. The last thing both of us need is for our dearest Bonnie to be worried about me.

Mammy blew the lighted match away and went over to me. "Miss Scarlett, why won't yo rest? Yo been doing nothin' but lyin' down 'n that bed."

"I'm not tired, Mammy. Huh...I think I just need to be alone right now. Please go downstairs and prepare some refreshments for Rhett and Bonnie; I'm sure they're thirtsy by now."

"Aidn't yo goin' to tell me what really happen to yo?"

"I told the whole incident to Bonnie, now do you want me to tell you the same exact story again?"

"Oh please, chile. That all a lie. I 'ould know, I known yo since yo born after all. Now go on, tell me the whole truth."

I slipped deeper in the covers and turned to the other side. "I'm too tired to talk. I'm sorry Mammy. Perhaps tomorrow."

"So you aidn't going to tell me? Hmgh. Fine. Have some plenty rest. Aight?" She turned around and went straight out the door.

**_It doesn't end here guys. But I was typing as fast as I can from the pass twenty seven minutes, so I can't type another chapter right now. I hope you guys stay tuned to the next chapter, even though most of you are enjoying delicious plates of food. For me, my family and I are leaving town to just hang out to this..Oh crap I forgot where we're going...Anyway we're going somewhere really far to spend some quality time together. I hope you guys are really patient because I am most certainly going to type the other chapter today if its the last thing I have to do. Lots of love and hugs. And again Happy Thanksgiving and don't be scared to eat too much, eat as much as you want._**


	15. Chapter 15

Rhett

Mammy came outside with the silver tray on her hand, carrying two fine glasses of lemonade. I handed the reins to Tommy and lifted Bonnie off her pony. Mammy handed the glasses to us and wiped the tray with her apron. "Yo finish that clean. Aight? I'm goin' in."

I took her by the arm before she turned around to leave. "Wait, Mammy. How's Scarlett? Is she alright?"

She shrugged her shoulders and didn't look one bit concerned. "I don't know, Mr. Rhett. She aidn't won't let me help her change. All she told me to do was burn that no good, filthy dress. I did and prepared her bath. She told me to leave her. But I didn't. I stayed until she dried 'erself off and crawled in bed. She tell me she's real wantin' some time alone, so I agreed and left the room."

"She didn't let you help her change...Mammy watch over Bonnie in the mean time. I must go see Scarlett. Now." I released her arm and marched back in the house.

Mammy tried to pull me back, but Bonnie's presence silenced her. When I got inside, I immediately headed straight up the stairway, taking two steps at a time, and headed toward the bedroom. Scarlett gasped, startled by my sudden entrance. She pulled herself into a sitting position and rubbed her tearful eyes. "Rhett, w-what are you doing here?"

Just looking at those fresh tears on her delicate cheeks tells me enough why she's hiding. I speed walked toward the bed, and grabbed her by both arms. She tried to pull away from me, but I still held onto her tightly. I turned her body to face me and grabbed the end of her gown to slide it down to the side to reveal her shoulder. But she caught one of my wrists and this time tried to swallow away her tears. "Rhett. Stop it. Please. Just stop..."

"I need to see it, Scarlett."

She craned her neck to look at my face. With a trembling voice she spoke. "Th-There's nothin-g-g to see..."

I frowned upon that answer and pulled the side of her nightgown straight down. Her right shoulder wing revealed with its bare skin and also..._bruises_.

Huh. Bruises. That bloody bastard dare hurt my wife this far. I should have killed him when I had the chance. For the temptation of the lustful emotions is uneasy to resist, but if another man's precious woman is hurt or touched by another, the only way to prevent such horrible action is by vengeance and blood if an opportunity is given. Oh what a damn shame I lost my chance. Kicking him in the "man cave" was not enough to give him the taste of his own medicine.

Scarlett tried to cover her shoulder, but I gripped tightly onto the end of the fabric. "He did this to you..."

"Rhett. Stop. I'm fine. They'll heal anyway. Just go back downstairs and get back to Bonnie. I wasn't kidding when I said I was tired, I need rest right now."

"Rest? So you can cry your damn eyes out when you leave my sight? No. I will not allow that...Oh, I regret every minute of not killing that filthy dog when I had the chance. His beating was not enough for his disgusting hunger for -"

"Stop! Just stop, please..."

I released the side of her nightgown and instead tried to pull it up over her head. She tried to runaway this time, but I held onto her firmly and lifted the nightgown just up to the back of her neck. "What are you doing? Rhett!"

"I need to see them."

All there is on her once perfect, delicate smooth back are bruises in almost every area of the skin, some are swelling and some are by far bigger than the others. Scarlett breathed heavily and after another long examination on her pitiful back, I let her lower down her nightgown. She painfully bit her lip hard and pressed her hands heavily on the mattress as she tried to lie back down.

"Why didn't you tell me? Oh why...No. Come over here."

"Rhett, I don't want you to be here. I really don't. Just go."

"Never."

I carefully lifted her up in my arms and laid her face down on the bed. She pressed her cheek on her pillow and looked up at me with her uncovered eye. "What are you trying to do?"

"You need to keep those bruises cold. They'll heal faster then. I'll be back with some ice and raw steak. Don't get too disgusted by the raw meat, it's good remedy for swollen injuries."

"...But Bonnie.."

"How can you be thinking about her when you should be thinking about yourself right now?! Scarlett, please just for once think about yourself again."

"...Make sure she doesn't see you.."

"Scarlett."

"Promise me..Promise me, Rhett. I don't want our daughter to suspect anything strange."

"If that promise could assure you with some peace, then I promise. I'll be back soon, try not to move."

~ The next long hours had been brutal. Scarlett's cries were just deafening to the ears as Mammy and I took turns to change the melted ice and bad raw meat that covered her back. She sometimes quieted down ever time we removed the ice. Thankfully, I sent Bonnie away with a chaperon outside of town, which gives me a few more hours for her to be out of the house. The only trouble will be explaining to that darling princess about her mother's cries at nightfall.

Soon the raw meat were removed too because of the foul smell, and the terrible attraction it made that invited a good number of flies. Mammy had to wash Scarlett's back with a sponge three time to freshen the bad odor the meat left on her skin. Scarlett seem to remain silent now, but that eerie silence is making me terribly nervous, often times she winces from sudden pain attack - from which part of her body I'm not sure of- and tends to close her eyes as if she's asleep or at least trying to.

Mammy urged to stay with Scarlett for the entire evening, but I disagreed and told her to leave. The hard bull didn't leave right away, however, after realizing the awkward truth that I was going to stay with Scarlett in bed for the whole day, she decided to leave after leaving endless reminders she'll be just downstairs and along with other emergency items she left behind that might come in handy.

Scarlett is able to lie down on her back for it'll give her a terrible ache on her neck if she sleeps face down for the entire night. I gave her the softest pillows we had in the house and tried my best to make her comfortable. She told me that she's perfectly fine. But her reaction to her horrible symptoms completely betrayed her words - her breathless gasping, cold sweat droplets forming on her now shiny forehead, her rosy pink lips unnaturally pale and dry, and her delicate brows crossed together every time she rested her body to sleep.

This is only the first time of her way to recovery, yet it already feels like hell. Not just for me, but for her. I stayed wide awake and remained under the bed sheets, observing her every move like a hawk. I thought she'll be able to sleep better if I keep an eye on her, but I was completely wrong. The small woman tossed and turned and often straightened out her arms and waved her hands madly as if a monster was attacking her. And worst of all, her lips refused to speak any words, as much as I want to know who and what is tormenting her in that mind of hers, all I can do is watch her and wait until she finally wakes up from her nightmare.

She burst open her eyes and turned her head side to side, looking for me. "Rhett?...Rhett?"

I embraced her in my arms and held her shaky head with my hand. "I'm here, Scarlett. I'm here."

Tears streamed down her eyes like hard rain in the middle of spring. Her hands trembled more than an old man does from the following day. Her arms immediately wrapped around my body and held on to me with welcoming excitement of fear.

"It was only a dream..It was only a dream." I assured her.

"I can't sleep, Rhett...I'm sorry I'm keeping you up. But I really can't sleep. I just can't..."

"I know you can't. But just try."

She shook her head. "No. I don't want to...Every time I close my eyes, I always end up going back to that same stupid dream..I see _him_ every time, Rhett. Every time."

"Shhh...Don't worry. I know your scars will never heal, regardless of time. But remember this, no man will never touch you without my permission. As long as I am alive - and I swear to God I will live as long as you think - no one will ever hurt you or dare treat you in any such way ever again."

"Oh Rhett...I'm scared.."

"I know. I know. But that man can't get you anymore, my sweet. He'll probably be hanged for good. And if he doesn't, I'll arrange his execution for him."

"No, Rhett. It's not just that. It's not just the man..He's not the only one I fear of. What I fear most - very...I fear that I'm going to die and be sent to hell."

"Huh? Now why would you think that?"

She sniffled and lifted her head slightly up to look at my face. "Oh Rhett...I done some terrible things than you think. May-Maybe this is a sign, I think this is my punishment from God Himself."

"Scarlett, I am fully aware of all the disgraceful things you done in the past, but I doubt you are being punished by God or anyone."

"Oh I know I am..."

"Or not. As matter of fact, perhaps there is no hell."

She shook her head. "Oh yes there is. I know there is. I once lived in it for years, longer than you know it though."

What is this response I hear from her? _I fear of going to hell?_ Tonight, I expected more screams and torturous reactions of her horrific feelings to that rapist. But all of a sudden she's telling me she fears of being punished from the crimes she had done. But for some reason, I'm starting to believe the trouble she caused aren't just from the past she done in her two scandalous marriages. For what trouble is she talking about? And why in the world is she putting her heart and soul to look back on the things she done other than just get the hatred out of her system of that criminal? Isn't there any good dreams of him being hanged or at least luckily shot straight to the forehead? Why dear Scarlett, are you behaving in such a different way?

"Scarlett. Huh...Scarlett, don't think about that."

"Rhett, I can't let that man be hanged for what he did."

I looked down at her with such confusion and astonishment. "What? Scarlett are you mad?"

She paused for a moment and looked at me uneasily. "...The man never raped me, Rhett. It was just a misunderstanding."

"You're lying. You know you're a terrible liar."

"I'm not lying. That man tried to help me, well I realized that later on."

"Scarlett, stop. I know you've changed from the pass months. But making up a lie like this to save a useless dog is just inhumane. I will not hear any more of this from you."

"Rhett. Please, violence is not the answer. Just report to the police that it was all false. I'll go there myself if I must..Of course, after I recover."

"Scarlett."

She breathed unnaturally heavily again and pulled away from my grasp. She refused to show me her face and carefully sunk deeply under the covers. "...Save the man, Rhett. It's not worth killing a man for a false accusation. When you get to him, I'll take all the blame. It was my fault after all for not speaking up a lot quicker before the matter got anywhere serious..Sweet dreams, darling. I'll try my best to sleep now."

~ When Scarlett finally fell asleep after another battle to resist of allowing another nightmare to take over her, I crawled off the bed and dressed out of my night clothes.

Something is terribly off. Why in the world will Scarlett say it was all her fault? What I saw back there was no accident and certainly did not look like the man was helping her. What is the real truth? I know what that criminal did was rape not help. But I must know for sure, my Scarlett will never say anything like this.

After informing a sleepy Mammy downstairs to watch over Scarlett while I'm gone, I went out the door and patched up my horse and started my way to town. When I reached the jailhouse, I halted my horse and tied its reins to a tree branch and headed inside. The sheriff was there in the porch, sitting down with his chair tilted against the wall, puffing heavily on a cigar that's about to disappear into gray ashes.

He placed his hand on the gun that hung on his belt, his index fingers on the trigger. "Evening, Butler."

"Evening, sheriff."

"Well, what brings you here at this late hour?"

"I'm here to meet up with one of your prisoners."

"One of my prisoners? Well if that's the case, may I take a wild guess?"

"That way would save some time, so by all means do so."

"Is it the man we attacked your wife? If it is sir, I assure you he is not here."

"Not here? Where is he? Don't tell me he was released from his cell."

"Yes, but he was escorted outside of his cell with a medical excuse. He was badly beaten and needed proper care. One of my boys took him to the hospital after an hour he arrived here. Its probably closed by now."

"Well, thank you, sheriff. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Butler. But a word of advice for you before you go, take any idea of approaching that man again with all your rage out of your head, because I wouldn't allow such violence to happen a second time in my town. Do you understand, Butler?"

"Of course, I'll keep in mind of that. Sheriff."

"Butler."

~ The hospital was closed, but I managed to sneak in from night watcher who turned out to be an easy softie when I offered him some money to keep look out while I have a little chat with the dog.

Inside his patient room, he was fast asleep. His appearance couldn't make me even more happier, such a wonderful sight. His face is all covered in scars and his cheeks are swollen. Both his legs are rested beneath large pillows and amusingly a large wrapped ice cube is placed between his legs, its liquid dripped heavily on the bed. His arms are heavily bandaged with wide wraps, and obviously, the man certainly does not look comfortable at all.

I approached him and was not afraid to slap him across the face to awaken him. He immediately woke up, but was unable to touch his face due to his heavy arms from the bandages. When he saw me, he rolled his eyes and looked straight at me. "What a lovely surprise. I didn't think you'll stop by, dear sir."

"I'll cut straight to the point since I don't have that much time. Tell me the truth, you filthy dog. Did you or did you not attempted to rape my wife?"

He snared and chuckled by this. "Wife? She is your wife? Ha! You have to be joking?"

"Do you possibly know her in person? Answer me."

"Does it matter, sir? I thought you came all this way to beat me again until I fall straight to my death. But no, you came here to ask me this question instead. Really?"

"Answer me."

"Of course, I don't."

"Then answer this next, did you or did you not try to rape my wife? Because clearly I am hearing a completely different story from her...You filthy man ruined my sweet woman into such despair, she can't even sleep or even say with her own mouth how much you wishes the death of you. Now tell me the truth. What I witnessed this very afternoon, was it what I thought my eyes showed me, or is it all a misunderstanding."

No matter how broken the man was, his face had this healthy playful look. "Did she say that it was a misunderstanding?"

"I said answer me, you dog!"

"So she did...At last, she finally had the gall to say it."

What? So she was telling the truth? What is this some sick lie? I know I was right. I was there when he was on top of her. I heard the harsh words he said to her. But a misunderstanding? Ha! What a fine lie.

"Are you telling me my wife is telling the truth?"

"Well, you wouldn't believe me if I say yes or no, now would you, sir?"

"...Very well. If you say that is the truth, I will keep that in mind and find the real truth. Goodnight, dog."

I turned around to leave but he spoke from behind with a harsh laugh. "I have a name, sir. Is it so hard for us to address each other by our proper names?"

"I prefer calling you of what you are entitled as from the supposedly misunderstanding that happened between you and my wife."

"My name is Andrew, sir. Andrew Winston, I worked my war times for two years as a major, but was mistakenly listed dead for five years so I received my metals very late. I am sure that name rings a bell for you though."

Great Scott! Andrew Winston? The Winston who defeated over three camps from the Yankees in the Civil War and singlehandedly managed to support the military with temporary blindness and fractured ankles? Is this really the war hero I heard so much about? It can't be. I immediately turned back around and faced the man. He curved a painful smile, wincing from the soreness of his swollen cheeks.

"Andrew Winston? The Southern Star as the very first war hero?"

"So you _have_ heard of me, sir?"

"Sir? By all mean, call me Rhett. The name's Butler, Rhett Butler."

"Butler. Well, this is quite saddening that we are acquainted this way."

"Well, Winston, I can't say I am sorry just yet of the whole incident. A war hero or not, you are still suspected of my wife's attempted rape. I appreciate for all the support and work you put out for the war. But if you were lying to me earlier, I'm afraid I can only just keep my distance away from you and hopefully forget the idea of hurting you even more."

"I understand. I hope your wife will convince you though, of the truth. Goodnight, Rhett."

"Goodnight to you too."

"Well, once I recover I hope to see you again."

"Me too, but hopefully not behind bars. Goodbye."

**_So guys this is a weird chapter I know. But everything will be explained once I get to Vivian's point of view, or Andrew's..I haven't decided just yet. For Rhett, he doesn't know everything yet so he's just confused why Vivian and now Andrew are lying to him. So I hope you guys like this and I deeply apologize for not keeping my promise to update sooner. But guys, I got a lot of other stories to catch up to, but this one is by far the main story I really put my heart out on. Of course, I do the same for my other stories, but to me, nothing can beat the perfect time to just write about the reconciling romance of Rhett (sexy sexy sexy sexy hot hot hot hot Clark Gable) and Scarlett (love. envy. kill to be her. Vivian Leigh). Ba-byeeee._**

**_~ the-skywriter.321_**


	16. Chapter 16

Vivian

_Andrew __ran like mad man behind me, chasing me with a horrific look crossed on his face; I looked back couple times and always end up seeing__ those __dark__ eyes full of__ anger and his mad hands ready to capture me in his deadly grasp. I ran as fast as I can, breathless and confused of the dark world I am in._

_All there is to see is complete darkness and Andrew's clear figure just behind me. My back ached and my teeth rattled by every hard step I took. But just in time, Andrew's hands finally caught me by the waist and pulled me back._

"_No! No! I don't want to be with you! Let me be! Let me be..please..." My arms spread out in mercy hoping for anyone out there to save me, but there was no one in sight._

_Andrew cackled madly and pulled me down straight on the floor. Tears rolled down my eyes as his hands grabbed the back of my dress and ripped it open, just like the last time. His body weighed on top of mine, my heart raised into a deafening speed as his filthy hands smooth onto my bare back, smoothing deeper inside my dress._

"_No one can hear you now. No one. You hear me, no one."_

_I shook my head, still looking ahead at the complete darkness, thinking there still might be someone out there to save me. "No..No. Someone __can __hear me. Someone will...Oh, Rhett. R-Rhett…"_

Real arms lifted my body and pressed me onto a warm hard figure. My shaken body soon recovered by this comforting rocking. A soft yet masculine whisper spoke to my half-alive ears. "I'm here, Scarlett. I'm here."

It's Rhett. Oh, Rhett you're still here.

With much struggle, I opened my eyes that are now pooled with salty bitter tears. When I looked up at Rhett, carried in this soft position like a babe, with such confidence and the desire for an embrace struck me to wrap my arms around his neck and curled closer onto his warm body. Rhett hushed me and continued to rock me back and forth, kissing my tears away.

"..Oh Rhett, it was just horrible. Horrible."

"Don't think about it. I'm here, remember? As long as I'm here, nothing can harm you."

"...I'm scared. I'm too scared to sleep."

"I'll never leave you. Just close your eyes and try to sleep. I promise I'll stay here until the morning."

I shook my head and closed my eyes fiercely. "No. I won't sleep. I will never sleep. It's too hard..too painful…"

"Then what could give you the possible relief, my dearest? Some wine or tea?"

"No. No all I need..all I want right now is _you_. Please let's just stay like this. Please..."

"As you wish."

~ A week passed and my condition has been in nowhere to recovery. From the current days of this dreadful week, I refused to eat or take a single bite from my food and remained in bed until the evening. At night, Rhett went through restless nights and carried me in his arms in comfort, yet the bitter thoughts of Andrew continuously returned to my mind, haunting me. Bonnie had been concerning me, unfortunately, Rhett's idea of taking her outside of the house had not been working out, a lot of times she heard me talk in a trembling voice or cry madly through the walls.

I hate myself from continuing to behave this way. But I can't help it. From the pass few months, I know I've been able to take in the consequences to go through Rhett's recovery and then Bonnie's harsh relationship with her mother, but this scar..this buried pain is something I cannot face or be strong enough to fight. Andrew is the only obstacle that prevents me to live on with my life. But now he is here, why wouldn't I be frightened or at least cry for my own life?

I knew fully well this day will come from the start..But I fear of Bonnie and Rhett's safety now, Andrew must not be underestimated, he killed his brother – it is unknown of all the other people he murdered – he will not hesitate to kill again to those who blocks his way to get what he wants. I'm his major target. If I stay here any longer, or go somewhere else, I would be responsible for so many other lives who would later be killed by the hands of that beast.

Today was the day for me to go to the jailhouse and explain about the attempted rape. But since I am in no condition for questioning, Rhett went there himself to excuse me for another week or maybe longer. I been trying to prove to everyone I'm well, but these horrible nightmares can't seem to leave me alone, as much as I hate to have all this attention, I can't fight this horror of all this devastating possibilities that are haunting me in my head.

Noon passed to a young evening. I crawled off the bed and went over to the soft sofa by the fireplace. Rhett will come inside soon with my dinner, although he is aware I won't touch any of it. Sometimes, from this following week, the times when I'm left alone it gave me some time to think.

The first thing I must do is force myself to at least show Rhett I am well, that way he can be convinced to take me to the jailhouse. The last thing I must do is set Andrew free by confessing his false innocence. I need him out so I can possibly discuss with him of my proposal so that Rhett would never find out the truth. If Andrew is kept in there, he would definitely tell the police or at least Rhett of my true identity. I'm not sure of what I can do when I get Andrew out, but if he's kept under bars, I would be easily revealed.

...It was hard to lie to Rhett that one night. When I had my first nightmare of Andrew that I hadn't had for years, I was surprised at myself for ever telling Rhett that Andrew should be set free. Although my only intention is to silence his tongue, but part of me was tempted to leave him there to rot and I embraced the chance to be able to keep my identity stable by playing along with a feminine act. Ha! What a grand fantasy I had though. It is nearly impossible to keep such a powerful man like Andrew locked up in that cell. After all, whatever charge he's set with, his lawyer would surely be informed of the matter and get the man out by a snap of a finger. I should know, the Winston family has quite a fine connection and has never been through trouble from any crisis involving the law.

"Mommy..."

I broke away from my train of thought and without another pause, I instantly stood up from my chair. From the far side by the door in the darkness stood my little star. Bonnie stood in hesitation, fear crossed her face and one of her small hands held the bonnet we bought together before, but one side of the ribbon was slightly ripped.

This is my chance to prove to everyone of my so called recovery. One week is too long after all for a little girl to be separated from her own mother. I bent down with a smile and opened out my arms for an embrace. Once she saw my reaction, she burst into excitement and ran straight toward me and accepted my embrace; her small arms wrapped around my neck and her cheek pressed on my shoulder. "Mommy, why were you kept in here for so long?"

I rubbed my hand on her small back, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Mommy has been feeling unwell. I'm sorry I scared you so. But I'm feeling a lot better now."

"Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course I am."

I sat back down on the sofa and placed her down on my lap. She turned her body to the right and showed me her bonnet. "Mommy, my bonnet broke, will you fix it?"

"Alright. Let's see what we can possibly do with it."

"Do you think you're well enough to fix it, mommy?"

"Of course, darling. Mommy is feeling much better than ever, now that I saw your beautiful little face." I leaned in to her small face and gave her a kiss on the nose. "Nothing can bring me down. Nothing. Now tell me how this happened?"

"Well, I was playing outside but the ribbon got caught on a tree branch. I asked Mammy to help me. But she was too busy with..well, with you..."

I took the bonnet from her and pulled her closer, taking in a moment of silence. As young as the girl was, she understood instantly what I'm trying to say without speaking any words, of my true sympathy of the fact that I took away such attention from a small child like her.

"I love you, little one. With all my heart, mommy will always love you."

"I love you too, mommy. Just promise me something like this will never happen."

Just hearing that difficult promise brings the image of Andrew back in my mind again. Oh if only this child knows of my own situation - the danger I am putting myself and her in. How can I try to prevent breaking that one promise? My time will soon come to a close. What would she think once the poor child finds out the woman she has been with and poured out her true feelings to was not really her mother?

Bonnie lifted her head to meet my eyes. "Mommy? Do you promise?"

"...I promise, darling. I promise."

It wasn't long until Rhett came in the room with my dinner. Bonnie and I were already having a swell time, I was sewing and she babbled on about the number of activities she had done while I was ill. Rhett looked skeptical, puzzled of my remarkable recovery. He settled the tray down on the coffee table and went over to us. "Scarlett, why aren't you in bed?"

I kept my focus on the torn ribbon of Bonnie's bonnet as I spoke. "I'm not very tired, Rhett. And besides, Bonnie has been entertaining me with some fine stories of her adventurous whereabouts. Go on, darling, mommy is still listening."

Bonnie tucked a strand of hair between her ears and continued on with the story of the little battle she had with a group of street boys when she caught them stealing. Rhett was quite alarmed of my sudden change, and was taken back even more when I started to eat the dinner he brought me. I shared half of it with Bonnie and the little one ate most of it than me and continued on with her stories even though I was finished sewing the torn ribbon on her bonnet. Rhett joined us when Bonnie started to tell the story of how Mammy was angry at her for going under her large skirt in amusement, he lifted her small body up and sat down on her spot, lowering her down on his lap.

~ The three of us ended up having a small picnic at that exact spot. Mammy came in with a cart full of food and settled some of the dishes down on the coffee table. The three of us laughed and fed each other with forkfuls of delicious food. It was by far the best meal I have ever eaten, no matter how full I was, I continued to eat and received any free bites from the two.

When our stomachs were filled with the fine dinner Mammy served us, Mammy came back in and cleared the mess and served us some tea and warm milk for my little star. Rhett and I sat beside each other while Bonnie remained on her father's lap, spreading her little legs onto mine. We sipped our hot refreshments until Bonnie was finally finished with her final story. Although, it was very difficult to understand what the little girl was saying, her effort of trying to make sense to each of her sentences and of course, her amusing adventures with her horrible chaperon were just too funny to avoid laughing to.

"Well, remind me to change your chaperone, princess."

"Oh please, daddy. I don't think I can stand another minute with her nasty perfume. Ugh! Gross!"

I laughed and rubbed the front of one of her feet. "Perhaps, your father and I can take you anywhere you like next time."

Rhett looked at me, shocked by this response. Bonnie smiled eagerly, now assured of the truth that I am now well. She lifted her small head to look at her father's face and asked with such high-spirited enthusiasm. "Oh daddy, can we go very soon? Oh please. Oh please, daddy. We can shop for clothes and chocolates and even – "

"Alright. Maybe in just another few short days, we'll plan out a certain day just with the three of us."

"Oh yes! I can't wait! You better keep your promise, mommy."

"I will, darling. Mommy will never break that promise."

Rhett lifted his head to check the time. It is nearly eight thirty. Aware it is pass Bonnie's bed time, he placed his tea cup down on the coffee table and was ready to take Bonnie to her room. But I spoke in time to stop him, the girl has been shunned from attention for a whole week, tonight ought to assure her everything will go back to normal. "Rhett, perhaps you can tell us a story. A story that's known from fine literature. I know how much you are fond of Shakespeare, you should tell us one."

"Shakespearean writing is completely beyond her level to understand. And certainly will bore you, Scarlett; you can't possibly be interested in his complicated work one bit."

"Oh come on, Rhett. Tell us one. A good one. Our daughter is not a lady nor at school just yet, but she'll start to learn such teachings eventually. Now tell us one."

"No. Besides, it is clearly pass Bonnie's bedtime."

Bonnie's eyes widened to the point that can pop right out from each of its sockets when she heard the word 'bedtime'. Clearly not wanting to go to bed after having such a good time, she encouraged her father with me. "Come on, daddy. You heard mommy, I want to hear one."

"Bonnie, believe me, it is unlike the other stories you know of."

"But still, I want to hear one. Tell me one, daddy. Maybe I can sleep a little easier that way."

"No. And you princess, are going straight to bed with no excuse."

I took another sip of my tea and saved Bonnie before Rhett lifted her up in his arms. "Then I'll tell her one myself."

Rhett chuckled by this in disbelief. "Oh please, Scarlett. You haven't touched a real book since your days of education ended. You couldn't possibly know any of the written works by William Shakespeare either."

"Well, I do and I have. I actually read some of your precious Shakespearean volumes while you were sick, it was confusing at first, but it's amazing how the mind can remarkably result to a full understanding after multiple tries to get the whole concept. It's just like the time when you once hid your cigars and brandy in this one volume you were not fond of – except for the fact it was a poor devised plan – you thought things through and hoped your little secret would last until you recovered. Remember that time, darling?"

Rhett fell silent by this. And all Bonnie and I could do was laugh.

"Alright, darling. I'll tell you a play, actually one of Shakespeare's finest play called Romeo and Juliet. Do you want to hear about that one?"

"Will there be any disgusting kissing parts?"

I chuckled. "Yes, but I'll cut those parts out until the end."

"Well, alright. Tell me, mommy."

Rhett wrapped his arms around her small little waist and looked quite determined to hear this story, since he has full knowledge in almost all of Shakespeare's work, there is full hope on his expression to hear me tell our little Bonnie a whole complete lie. "Yes, go on and tell us, _Mommy_."

"The setting takes place in a romantic city called Verona in Italy. There were two households that lived in the beautiful city as long-lasting rivals, the Capulets and the Montagues. Both lords only had one child, the Capulets a daughter named Juliet; the Montagues a son named Romeo. Juliet was a young pretty teenager, she was close to the age of fourteen and born into a wealthy family. A middle-aged man had his eye on the beautiful girl and wanted to ask her father for her hand. The man's name was Count Paris. Lord Capulet agreed to his proposal but first wanted Paris to express his feelings and love for his daughter before they ever hasten straight to marriage.

"Then one night, young and handsome Romeo snuck into the Capulet's fine masquerade ball with his wild friends. The masquerade required wearing a mask so it was no trouble for the boys to sneak in without anyone recognizing them. There was nothing but loud music, endless dancing and the long and amusing conversations from the guests. Romeo at first, was blinded by love to this one particular woman he caught sight of recently, the only trouble was the woman has set her future to the nunnery. That woman was Rosalind and she was one of the guests in that masquerade. But, that evening, Romeo fell in love again by another more beautiful, and innocent girl; that was Juliet. When he approached her, they had a short yet meaningful conversation and exchanged a true love first kis–"

Bonnie interrupted with a disgusted expression crossed on her face. "Mommy, you promised."

"Right. I'm sorry, darling. Alright, so when Romeo and Juliet met face to face, they fell in love. But they soon realized they were each other's enemies, and it was impossible for them to be ever together. Romeo left his friends after the masquerade and snuck up into the outside property of the Capulet's household. There he caught sight of Juliet on a balcony calling out his name, and talking to herself what a pity it was that he was an enemy and how she cannot understand the difference just because of him being born by her enemy. Hearing this , he called out her name and she was startled, but after a relieving conversation and his brave action to climb up to that balcony, they agreed to see each other again.

"To cut everything short, darling, the two were later married by a trusted friend of Romeo, Friar Lawrence, and they were considered husband and wife in secret. But disaster struck when Juliet's cousin, Tybalt ruined everything. Tybalt approached Romeo's friends, and one of them had a strong wit and a powerful teasing behavior – just like your father – his name was Mercutio. Mercutio and Tybalt called for a fight and they fought hard with swords. But when Romeo saw them, he went between them to stop them, since Tybalt was now his family, he no longer wanted any hatred to continue between his family and his close friends. But without knowing, Tybalt slashed beneath Romeo's arm and the blade pierced into Mercutio's chest. Right then, after Romeo's friends laughed at Mercutio's sudden calling for a surgeon – his character was remembered to be the amusing man, the clown yet a serious man with a poisonous tongue – Mercutio died then and along with his friends laughter."

Bonnie folded her hands and her blue eyes brightened. "What happens next?"

"Romeo went to Tybalt and called for a fight to the death for the sake of his dear dead friend. Romeo won and Tybalt was killed by his sword. After that, when the prince of Verona was informed of the death of Tybalt's murder in Romeo's own hands, he sentenced Romeo to be exiled out of Verona – a lot easier meaning of that part is that the boy was kicked out of Verona and was forced to be now apart from his family and wife. In the end, Juliet was helplessly in fear and nervous of the whole incident. Worst of all, Lord Capulet was still determined to marry Juliet off to Count Paris and even her mother and her most loved and trusted nurse – the nurse who raised her and was one of the people who knew of her secret marriage to Romeo – agreed to the idea. Juliet was lost and ran out of supporters to be against such a marriage to an middle-aged man she did not love. This is when Friar Lawrence helps the whole situation that pushes the story to the end. He gave Juliet a sleeping vile – I mean potion that'll put her to sleep that convinces others by symptoms looking unnaturally cold and drowsy humored, and she would surely wake up within two days. Also he promised to send word to Romeo of the whole plan. But when Juliet took the potion and her funeral was arranged, Romeo never received Friar Lawrence's letter on time."

Bonnie gasped. "Oh no."

"Romeo's servant came to the city where he was staying to tell Romeo the terrible news. Romeo was too heartbroken of the death of his beloved wife, and stunned completely. So he went to an apothecary – someone who makes poison and medicine – and bought poison from him. He returned to Verona with his servant and the first place he went to was the Capulet's tomb, where Juliet and along with other dead family members were kept in. He went inside and drunk the poison right before Juliet awoke from her enchanting sleep. Right then, Friar Lawrence came into the tomb, upset to himself to be responsible of Romeo's death and tried to get Juliet out of the tomb before anybody sees her. He offered to name her as a nun in the church, where her identity would be kept secret safely without her family knowing. But when Juliet saw the sight of her beloved dead husband, she refused to go and Friar Lawrence had no choice but to leave when he heard some people coming closer into the tomb. Juliet cried to see Romeo lying dead on the floor, and right then, she first took the empty bottle to drink from it, to join her husband into the second life. But there wasn't a single drop left, when footsteps came closer, Juliet pulled out a knife and plunged it into her chest. And that my dearest star, is the end of the life of Romeo and Juliet."

"Is that really the end, mother?"

"Well, of course not. There was also the saddening burial, the couple was buried together. And both the Capulets and the Montagues reconciled into a friendship that never came to be possible, all because of such a pure love their own children had for each other, and their deaths were unfortunately caused all for their own unexplainable hatred they carried from another for years. Lord Montague offered to give a golden statue of Juliet, as a thank you for her faithfulness to her own husband; his own son. And obviously, Romeo and Juliet were no more but united in the second world in peace to love each other for eternity without anything or anyone keeping them apart. Now that concludes to the final end of one of Shakespeare's romantic yet tragic play, Romeo and Juliet. Now what do you think of that?"

"A very sad story. But very romantic...I don't really feel grossed out on that."

Rhett kissed her small cheek and raised up to his feet, carrying her firmly in his arms. "_Now_ you're going to bed, princess."

Bonnie pouted her lips and this time gave in without an excuse. I stood up and followed Rhett out the door. I helped to open the door to her room and also tucked her in. Bonnie gazed at us with her darling blue eyes and smiled brightly than ever. Rhett wrapped an arm around my shoulders and gave a light squeeze on her little hand. "Goodnight, princess."

"Goodnight, daddy..Goodnight, mommy."

"Goodnight, Bonnie. Sleep now. So you won't be tired tomorrow morning."

Rhett and I turned around and headed out to the door. When we returned to our room, I was prepared to listen to whatever he has to say.

"...Well, that was quite something."

"Which part? Me suddenly getting out of bed? Or us eating together much than we needed?"

"That's one of them, but before you answer them, tell me this one thing, are you sure you're alright?"

"Honestly? No. Not fully. But I'm almost there to being myself, Rhett. When I saw Bonnie tonight, I knew right at that moment I have to get better to be a mother again, not a patient. I've been driving everyone nuts and I'm sick of everyone tiring out for my sake. Especially you Rhett, I was surprised you sent Bonnie to bed on time except for yourself. Look at you, you look like you are in need of sleep for at least two days straight."

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not fine. And neither am I. But I'm trying Rhett, it's no good of me trapping myself in this room, which is why I want to stop crying my eyes out and continue to draw attention from everyone..So, how about you just freshen up and go to bed? I feel too guilty for you to stay up another night for me."

"What about you? You haven't slept either?"

"I will try to sleep, Rhett. Now go on, wash yourself off."

When he returned all washed and dressed in his night clothes, he laid down beside me under the bed sheets. He held onto one of my hands and our eyes locked, our bodies facing each other so closely. By the look on his face, I know very well he won't sleep right away, fearing I might have a nightmare. But I must convince him of my recovery, my business with Andrew needs to be handled as soon as possible.

"You look too tired, Rhett. Sleep."

"I will when you will."

"You don't have to do that anymore, Rhett. Just sleep any time you wish."

"No. After seeing you today, I don't want that to go away because another nightmare."

"Alright. I'll sleep..Just promise me _you'll_ sleep though. I don't want you to be tired."

"I promise."

I closed my eyes and rested my still body right then. But it was hard, not just because of the fear I still have of having another nightmare, but the fact it was too early to sleep made it difficult to even pretend that I'm tired. Rhett knows me too well and spoke with his eyes looking straight down at my face. "You can't sleep?"

I opened my eyes and answered with a guilty tone. "No.."

"Well then try."

"...Rhett..Can we talk just for a moment?"

"As long as it isn't that long, then yes. What is it that you want to talk about?"

"I know it's not the right time..Well then again, there is no proper time to discuss this matter with you, but I need to know...I..Well, I realized that you stopped seeing your other woman back in Atlanta. Or am I wrong?"

"...No you're right. It has been a while since I last seen Belle."

"So..So does this mean you're going to stop?"

"I don't know yet."

I gulped hard and felt a sudden disappointment inside me. I have tried to please Rhett, to give him everything that he wanted – almost everything he wanted – from Scarlett, but why isn't he releasing himself with this other woman. How I've tried to stay strong and be with this man, yet he doesn't seem to be able to let her go.

"I see...Well, Rhett, if it's still hard to make any other decisions about her, just be aware of this, if you really love her or at least feel more comfortable being with her, then tell me now that you can't let her go. That way..that way I'll know your true feelings about me."

"Scarlett."

I released his hand and pushed my hands against the mattress to pull myself up into a sitting position. My eyes looked straight ahead, losing my complete confidence to face the man again. The blankets shuffled as he sat up as well. He touched my shoulders but I shrugged his hands off them. "I love you, Rhett. But you don't seem to understand that marriage is no marriage without trust, and I'm sorry to say that I cannot continue trying to be good if you want to live on this life continuously that involves with that woman. Please tell me now of how you feel about her. Tell me."

"Scarlett it's very difficult to explain. And you are in no condition to be discussing this matter."

"Like I said Rhett, there is no proper time to discuss this matter. I know our big issue right now is involving that man back in the jailhouse, but what about when we return back to our marriage? Rhett, don't you think it's hard for me to let you touch me after you been with another? How do you expect for me to live on as your wife when you return from a disgraceful place that is full of nothing but women and liquor? Huh? I am not a machine without a heart, I am a human being. And I know it's been hard to believe that truth from all the horrible things I done in the past. But I have been trying to make it up for you, why are you still continuing to pull away from me and return in the arms of that one woman?"

"Scarlett."

"She must be beautiful and quite young..I'm not sure if I ever saw her, but she probably isn't an Irish like me. Yes, probably a different kind of southern belle, a unique taste that has caught you first before you ever met me..Your communication with her must be easier than our relationship."

"Just stop."

"I can't...I just can't."

"Scarlett, just a few minutes ago, the two of us had the most pleasant time that we never had with our daughter in ages. Now all of a sudden, why in the world are you mentioning Belle out of the blue? Is it not enough that I am at least trying to set her free from my life?"

I'm sorry, Scarlett. Huh..It must be hard not to release that temper of yours from this man. One, I always will say, and never regret: Rhett is a very good man. But two, he cannot let go of his "friend" who he poured his anger and frustration to from the very start, all caused by Scarlett.

But there's me. I'm fixing everything. Why can't he let her go? I tried so hard..I risked coming here as his wife. I made the promise from dearest Mrs. Wikes; God bless her soul. I pushed Ashley out for his protection of getting too much involved with me. I restored – no I _developed_ a sensible, and close relationship with his own daughter. And lastly...And lastly, I-I gave my own body to you. This body...I-I have never been with another other than my husband. But how can he still say that he can't let that woman go? How can he still care for me when deep inside there is that image of that darn woman in his head?!

Rhett reached out his hands to touch my shoulders, this time I allowed them to rest them there. I can feel his eyes looking at me desperately, still unsure of what he should say..of what I_ want_ him to say.

"Scarlett, please look at me."

"No...I can't."

"Look, I will eventually let her go. But not now. Now is not the right time to leave Belle out of my life."

"...So you do love her? Hmgh..I was afraid you'll say that."

"Scarlett, listen to me. I am only trying to keep Belle close just for one reason. A secret that I have kept from you for years. Believe me, I have no lustful desire for Belle, I did in the past, but that all went away years ago which is why the two of us remained friends to this day."

I finally turned my body to face him. "A secret? You mean to tell me you kept some kind of secret from me from the pass six years?"

"It's not just a secret, Scarlett. It is more than that..."

"Tell me, Rhett."

"Scarlett I swore to myself to never tell anyone. And right now, I do not want to break that promise."

"Rhett, tell me. I need to know. I have the right to know. I'm your wife. Not a stranger or just some woman who just happen to live under the same roof as you."

"Scarlett, you won't be able to take this information easily."

"The first time I heard the rumors of your numerous visits to Belle was hard enough to take in. And if that can't beat what you have to tell me now, then so be it."

"...I don't think I can, especially to you."

"Rhett, I need to know. I have waited for months for us to get back together. But if you truly mean what you just said – how some kind of obstacle is preventing you to release Belle from your life – then tell me the truth, that way I could understand that you're only doing what is right, not just for your needs nor hers."

Rhett hesitated for a good five minutes until he finally spoke. At first he looked quite tense and nervous, but once his mouth opened to speak, a sign of guilt and vexation crossed on his firm face. "I have a son, Scarlett."

"W-h-at?"

"I have a son. That is my secret, the one secret I have kept from you for years."

A son? Rhett has another child. But who is the mother?...Oh my Lord! Don't tell me its Belle?!..Huh. So this is the reason why they're so close? Then were all those visits to Belle his secret meetings to see his son? Oh Rhett, how could you keep this from me?

"A son? You have a son? Since when?"

"It was a long time ago. I didn't know I even had one. But about seven years later, Belle came up to me and took me away to this pleasant looking home. Outside at the porch was this woman knitting and rocking back in a swinging bench; on the floor was this little boy who was dressed in a sailor's costume. Belle and I were in the carriage, looking through the window. I was confused at first, Belle never told me right away and instead took me out of the carriage. The two of us walked across that small path that led to the front of the house. Belle greeted the woman – I caught that woman looking a bit disappointed to see us – then she went over to the boy and gave him a kiss on the head. Belle turned him to face me, and encourage the boy to greet the me. The boy walked over to me and I bend down to take a better look at him. I took both his small hands and gave him a slight smile. He said a simple hello. I greeted him back and gave him short hug before letting him return back to his mother. But right then, I caught a small mark on the right side of his neck...It was a birth mark. The same birth mark that I have on my neck."

"Rhett..."

"Yes, that was the day I found out I had a son. When I returned to the carriage with Belle, she confessed the boy was our child. I didn't believe her and immediately got off the carriage and marched my way home. It took us three months to ever face each other again. Our first meeting then, we decided to leave the boy alone until he is all grown up, and old enough to understand his true situation of that fact that he was adopted. Belle and I knew we were no parents and certainly can never pull off a future as husband and wife. So we remained close since then. Just a couple years later, Mrs. Wikes found me just a few days away from Christmas. Since then on, I was led to you. That's the truth, Scarlett..That's the whole truth."

"How is the child?"

"He's well. Happy. Handsome – just like Belle. I heard a couple years back he had a terrible problem of getting along with the other boys at school – I guess he got that side from me."

"Perhaps, yes. What is your son's name?"

"George."

"You haven't seen him since?"

"No. How could I? His foster parents are very good to him, it'll only make his life more complicated if he finds out they're really not his parents."

"Poor child..."

Rhett looked at me with an uncertain expression. I guess he expects me to react more unhelpfully, yell at him for all I care or at least try to strangle him with my weak strength. But I didn't dare allow myself to break out with such fake feelings.

"Rhett, thank you for telling me this. I really appreciate it."

"Aren't you angry with me? You're too calm to take in this news."

"What good is there to be angry? Its no shame to be the father of another child. And besides, I'm glad you made your decisions wisely to keep that boy happy."

"Scarlett, are you still unwell?"

"Ha! I'm quite fine thank you very much. I'm just trying to be a bit comforting."

"Well, for the first time in my life, I miss you attacking me and calling me off endlessly as a no good varmint."

I forced a smile and took his arm. "Oh don't be so sure, I can always start doing that right now."

Rhett shook his head in protest and chuckled. "No. No thank you."

"Good. Because I don't intend to return to being such a person ever again. Now, let's just keep this secret between us. And since I now understand your reason to be with Belle, I'll keep my lips sealed from the time being. Okay?"

I leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. He was still in disbelief of my reaction. I guess understanding _everything_ to this very moment now is taking things too far. But I could never tell Rhett that I cannot accept this one more family member, no matter how long he kept such a secret from his wife..and me...

"What's the matter, Rhett?"

"It's just that..Well, is this really it? Just like that, and you're fine with it?"

"Not fully. But since I'm a wife, what could I not do other than scream and behave like a complete spoiled hot head?"

"Huh. A very good point...Thank you, Scarlett. Really."

"No need to thank me, Rhett. We're committed to each other until one of us dies. What fun would it be if we hate each other?"

His uncertainty feelings disappeared and replaced to his brave confidence. He approached me on his knees and took both my arms. A smile, Rhett's _rea_l smile, curved on his lips. I responded by embracing my arms around his bare neck and leaned closer to his face until our noses touched.

"Will it be too soon for me to give you a kiss?"

"That all depends if you promise to be gentle. Your kisses can just take me to my early grave. I can never breathe!"

"Alright. Alright. Gentle? That's an easy task."

Right then, his lips captured mine and my eyes closed. This kiss is by far the most survival experience ever, unlike all the insanely, maddening kisses he gave me; my body burns and my nostrils forget that they're the breathing tools while my lips are too busy with another.

_**Hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry for the late update. I love you all! A lot of love and hugs!**_

_**P.S. For those of you who loves action and love triangles, keep reading this. I am not the Queen of Grammar and perfect English, but like almost everyone on this website I am the Queen of Imagination. My rule is trying not to use the same ideas that are constantly used, it never hurts to get creative. Hope you guys who are interested on this site consider posting stories on your own. Trust me, it's sometimes discouraging and frustrating when no one follows/favorites you and especially when someone thinks the writing is not written perfectly or it just doesn't seem like an interesting idea - believe me I go through all that time and I still am in my other GWTW story :(. But you learn from it, and believe me, almost everyone on this site is loved and well-known to many viewers. So don't be scared and just go for it if you like. Byee...**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**Sorry I haven't updated. I've been in the middle of a writer's block. But I hope this chapter will cheer you guys up. And also deeply sorry to the anonymous reviewer named "lady".**_

_**~ H.**_

_**P.S. This chapter has a bit of Rhett and Scarlett – I mean, Vivian moment, and also we're finally getting to Andrew in the next chapter which I will work on once I come back from my girl's night out with my friends. Dandanduh…**_

Vivian

Rhett held onto my hand every step of the way until our carriage came to a stop by the jailhouse. It has been five days since I played my act to prove to Rhett I'm well, thankfully he didn't suspect anything wrong during those short days. As for Bonnie, we had to make up a lie that we were going somewhere privately with just the two of us. My little star was so happy when we said that, thinking her mother and father are finally returning back to their old selves again.

Huh. I don't know if I can confront Andrew again. After how it went that day when we faced it each other, I'm not sure if neither one of us could control ourselves. Not to mention, I can't even talk to him of the whole situation since there are policemen everywhere, and worst of all, Rhett is going to stay with me.

The two of us stepped outside of the carriage and entered the jailhouse. When we went inside the sheriff's office, Rhett remained beside me while I explained to the sheriff of the whole "misunderstanding". It took about a good half an hour to get everything settled. My sudden tears during my confession convinced both Rhett and the sheriff how I really felt the day I was attacked.

Rhett pulled out a handkerchief out of his breast pocket and handed it to me. I gave him a weak smile and took it and dried my eyes with it.

"Is that all, sheriff? Because if that is, I would like to leave right away with my wife at once."

"Of course, Mr. Butler. That'll be all. I hope you will recover very soon from your misfortune, Mrs. Butler."

I gave him a nod without a reply.

When Rhett and I was about to head out to the door, I stopped him and faced the sheriff again.

"Sir, is there any way for me to see that man again? You see, I feel so terrible of the whole misunderstanding I feel that I should meet the man for a brief moment to say a proper apology from my own lips. Is that any way possible?"

But before the sheriff was about to say something, Rhett held me back and disagreed on my request.

"Absolutely not, Scarlett. Now I already paid for the hospital fee for the man's injuries, and you took your part for the investigation. There is no reason for you to see that man again."

"Rhett, please. Although I was just in too much shock that day, I still have no excuse of taking that man in jail, nor getting him hurt by your own bare fists. Please, Rhett, I promise it'll only take two minutes."

Rhett sighed and shook his head. "How about two seconds?"

"Rhett..."

The sheriff stepped forward and spoke between us with a harsh cough.

"Mrs. Butler, that man is not here anymore. He's resting now in the hospital. If your husband possibly allow you to face the man again, you can see him in room 305."

"In the hospital? Then take me there, Rhett."

"Scarlett."

"All I'm asking for is to meet the man."

"I said no. Now let's go."

Open up the naïve, stubbornness as the real Scarlett'O Hara. Come on, Vivian. Open that side of her to be set free.

I yanked my hand off his grasp and with a firm tone I shouted with all the vexation I can build to convince him of how I wanted him to think I'm feeling.

"Rhett Butler, I am not going anywhere until you take me to that hospital!"

"Scarlett, stop acting like a child."

Maybe that was little too much..Oh dear...

"...Yo-You..You don't seem to understand I want to go. Rhett, I screamed and lied on the ground like a convincing victim who looked she was being assaulted by that man. But..But in real life he was trying to help me..."

"Help you? Huh. You know I know that you already told me and the sheriff of your story, but one thing does not seem quite right to me. If you said that he was helping you, why in the hell did he say to you that no one was around to help you. I remember he said that right after I grabbed him and got him off you, explain that to me."

Uh oh...Think, Vivian. Think. You must prepare your tongue with the best lie you can think of, anything that'll convince Rhett.

"...He was reenacting the whole incident, you see. I..I thought it was ridiculous at first, but I couldn't think straight and agreed to do it after he told me he has an excellent lawyer who can help me with this case. It was really awkward when he played the role as that drunken man who attacked me, I was still shocked and suddenly taken his attempt to approach me in such a violent way for real, but before anything else happened, you showed up and everything was over."

"He reenacted the whole incident? That's what happened?"

"Yes."

"That was the most ridiculous decision you ever made, Scarlett. I mean, why would he suggest that in the first place? He must had a clear imagination at least of how it even started."

"Well, now you know. So will you please take me there, Rhett? I feel so guilty of the whole situation I don't think I can sleep a single wink tonight if I don't do it."

"...Two minutes? Fine. Let's go."

"Thank you, Rhett."

"All in one condition, I get to wait for you outside. If anything goes wrong I'm coming in. Deal?"

"Deal."

* * *

Andrew looked absolutely horrible; there was nothing but bandages and dried blood on his dry skin. When he saw me, I quietly approached him and looked back for the last time to make sure no one might suddenly walk in.

"You came, at last."

I placed a finger on my lips and pointed straight at the door to give him a signal someone is outside who can hear us. He gave me a nod, understanding what I meant.

"Why did you come here?"

"I requested my _husband_ to bring me here so I can see you. I wanted to _apologize_ for the whole 'misunderstanding'. I already explained to the sheriff and also to my husband that you were just reenacting the whole scene to explain the exact details to your lawyer. I deeply _apologize_, sir."

"There's no need, madam. And please call me Andrew, Andrew Winston."

"Andrew. I'm Katie Butler. But I prefer to be called by Scarlett."

"Katie Scarlett Butler. I remember that name."

"...Right. Well, I should get going now. I hope you recover soon, and don't worry about the hospital bills, my husband already took care of that."

Not that you need it. You already have enough money that can save over hundreds of beggars from starvation.

"Thank you. And please thank your husband for me too."

"I will. Goodbye, Mr. Winston."

"So long, Mrs. Butler."

I reached into my pocket and pulled out a letter. I unfolded it and showed it to him closer to his face so he can read it.

_**When the hospital releases you as soon as you recover, meet me at a café called "The Mirage" at precisely twelve o'clock. I will be waiting for you for the next fifteen minutes in case you might be late, after those short minutes and if you're not there, I'll leave. But try to come on time; I can't stay away from home too long.**_

_**We have a lot to talk about, obviously. Make sure you come alone and don't you dare think of any schemes to kidnap me, because I'll be prepared with any attempts you might think of. **_

_**I'll be the veiled girl in the black dress. Don't forget. **_

After reading my short letter, Andrew gave me a nod to signal me that he was finished. I ripped the paper into shreds and walked toward the open window, letting every piece blow away.

Without even looking back him again, I headed straight to the door. When I stepped outside, Rhett thrust his arm around my waist and pulled me close until my hip almost touched his.

"Will that be all of your requests, Mrs. Butler?"

I'm sorry, Rhett. I never meant to be stubborn like that...I have to get through Andrew very soon now. Until then, I hope I'll be able to cover the truth as long as I can..Oh Rhett, I'm so sorry.

I smiled and gave him a nod. "Yes, my darling wonderful husband. Let's go home."

"What's this? Darling and wonderful? You sure know how to please a man."

He pulled me closer and gave me a kiss. I pushed him slightly back to stop him with an uneasy giggle.

"Rhett, we're in a hospital. Hold any of your tempted intentions until we get home. That's the one place where there won't be any rules, and I won't object if your hands can't control themselves of wanting to take this dress off me."

"Is that a challenge, my pet?"

I gave him a slight smirk and pressed my elbow on his ribs. "As long as if you're up for it."

"Then I only have two words for you. _Challenge accepted_."

Rhett excitedly pulled me by the arm and quickly ran straight to the exit of the hospital. He first got up on the driver's seat of the carriage and then lifted me up and lowered me down straight on his lap. I quickly wrapped my arms around his neck as he lashed the whip on the horses' backs. At first I thought I might have some time to relax and breathe during the wild ride, but I was wrong. Rhett is by far the impatient man when it comes to the wanting business in the bedroom.

While he endlessly lashed his whip on the horses' poor backs, with his open eyes looking straight across the road, he hungrily captured my lips in his and showed no intention to let me go. Although the horses were running as quickly as they can, the ride was still a little long. Every time I tried to pull apart from him, he would press my back hard against me to keep my mouth trapped against his.

By the time we arrived to the Peachtree Mansion, he lifted me up in his arms and jumped off the driver's seat. At that point he finally released my mouth, leaving my lips wet and hardly lifeless. I gasped breathlessly as he ran inside the house. Mammy suddenly opened the door, looking at us by surprise. But Rhett completely ignored her and rushed inside. Mammy called out for us from behind as Rhett started up the stairway in great haste.

"Mr. Rhett! Ms. Scarlett! Stop right there! This aidn't a time to get busy now!"

I hate to upset Mammy but after hearing her say that just made me smile. Rhett reached to our room and kicked the door open with his foot. When Rhett lowered me down on the bed, my lips again were free to breathe. He climbed on top of me and pressed his body against mine as his lips traced straight across my jaw line. My face flushed into rosy red as the body heat from my body increased as Rhett's hands roamed around the bodice of my dress.

I gasped for air and didn't even dare flinch when he unbuttoned the collar of my dress and pulled the front of my dress down to my shoulders, revealing almost my entire bare breasts. He lifted his body slightly to allow my body to breathe. With this opportunity, I quickly unbuttoned his shirt with both my eager and trembling hands without using my eyes to see if I'm actually unbuttoning them or tearing the buttons off from the shirt. By the time I finished unbuttoning the very last button, Rhett captured my lips onto his as I pulled the shirt down to his shoulders.

Suddenly, the door knob turned that made the two of us froze. Within seconds, the door burst open and our little Bonnie ran inside. Rhett immediately rolled off me and grabbed the bed sheets with both hands, before Bonnie got on top of the bed – unaware of what we were doing – Rhett covered both of us with it. As alarming this moment may be, I could not help laugh as Bonnie looked at us with a puzzled expression when Rhett suddenly draped both me and himself under the bed sheets.

"Mommy, Daddy I wanted to ask you something. But..Well, are you two okay? Why did you cover yourselves like that?"

I took a deep breath and pressed both my hands on my burning cheeks to cool each of them down.

"Well...Well, sweetheart, your father and I just..Well, we just took your presence by surprise. Now what was it that you wanted to ask about, darling?"

Bonnie still looked unconvinced. She found it odd of how Rhett's shirt was now on the floor and why I was covering the bed sheet all the way up to my chin. But with a slight tilt of her head she continued to ask of what she wanted to tell us.

"Well, what I was about to say is that since you're all better now, Mommy, can we go somewhere together as a family like you promised?"

"Of course, darling. What do you think, Rhett? Do you approve?"

Rhett just gave Bonnie a nod with an uneasy smile.

Bonnie opened her mouth to speak again, but Mammy walked in. She looked at me and Rhett with an awkward and disapproved expression as she grabbed Bonnie by the arm and got her off the bed.

"Come now, chile. It's time for yo bath. Now I told you 'ust minute ago I wanted you to stay in yo room. Why aidn't you stay like I said?"

"I'm sorry, Mammy. I just wanted to tell Mommy and Daddy something. That's all."

"Well, when I tell you to do somethin' you better do it next time. You hear?"

"Yes, Mammy."

"Now come, I finished warmin' up the water for yo bath."

Mammy took Bonnie out of the room, leaving both me and Rhett still stunned of Bonnie's sudden intrusion to our almost intercourse. Oh Lord! What was I thinking? I should have known that Bonnie was still at home before I drove Rhett crazy to be back into our bedroom.

I looked at Rhett with a smile. "Um..Well, I guess we should be careful next time."

"I'm glad we didn't go that far."

"It certainly is a relief that Bonnie didn't see everything."

Rhett suddenly rolled on top of me. I giggled as his lips returned to showering my cheeks with kisses.

"So where were we?"

I shook my head. "No. Not today, darling. I think the moment already ran out the window two minutes ago. Perhaps another time..Say when we have better privacy. Can you wait until then?"

"Maybe..But is this acceptable even though the moment is ruined just as you said?"

"And what is that, my darling husband?"

"You forgot wonderful, my pet. Just close your eyes."

I closed my eyes as Rhett's lips were planted on mine. The kiss was short but sweet. The one kiss I will remember as a lesson for all parents: keep the door locked if you and your husband are busy on the bed, or at least book a room in a nearby hotel.

**x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x****※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x********※x※x※x※x※**

**Two months later…**

**x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x********※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x※x********※x※x※x※x※**

The days went by quite quickly. So far there was nothing but long hours with Bonnie and my darling Rhett, a on and off chilly and hot weather, more shopping and eating out to fine restaurants in town, long family walks in the property, and by the time in the final month, we recently celebrated our first Thanksgiving holiday together.

It was all wonderful just as today. But the only thing that keeps me alive and happy is the fact I am not yet discovered. I fear everyday of any possible news of Andrew's release from the hospital. I'm not ready to face that man again, seeing him in the hospital was hard enough. But then again, I don't think I can ever confront that monster regardless if I could ever forgive him or still hold the grudge that I kept in my heart for years and years during my quiet career in the nunnery.

As for my beloved family, everything is still going well. I spend most of my hours helping Mammy around the house. Rhett sneaks a few glasses of brandy by our mini bars in the house and kindly smokes outside when he needs to, for the sake of Bonnie's health from the intoxicating smoke. My little star remains beside me at all times, excited for the day of Christmas to arrive. I never celebrated Christmas for over seven years. Holidays in the nunnery was all about giving more assistance to charity and to those who were in misfortune. It's strange of me to forget of what you're exactly supposed to do on the day of Christmas.

But I do remember one Christmas during the time I was young and free-spirited back in Louisiana. I remember how I celebrated every holiday with John's family; Christmas was my favorite because I get to receive presents from the people I love, especially from my dearest John. That one Christmas that I treasure most of all was the time I was only seventeen, John and I were very close during that time and his family arrived to my family's home on the night of Christmas Eve. We all gathered around in the living room. I was dressed in a red gown, the skirt of it was unbelievably large and long with heavily decorated ruffles, the bodice was cut low – that cut was what I asked for secretly to the seamstress, my mother was very upset when the seamstress delivered the dress, a golden brooch I received as a gift from my father was attached on the far left side on the front of the dress, and on my head hung a handmade rose crown. I stood next to John by the Christmas tree as the adults chatted while filling themselves up with tea and frosted cakes.

_John leaned closer to me and whispered in my ear. "You look beautiful by the way. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you that earlier. Your father kept giving me nasty looks every time I examined how your dress looked like."_

"_Thank you. And don't my mind my father; it's his nature to be overprotective."_

"_Huh. I wonder how long they're going to talk like this. Honestly, I don't really see what there is to talk about on a wonderful day like this. We should be opening presents and awe at whatever we get. What's with this chatting, really?"_

"_Well, they're adults. Talking amongst each other is more of a mature way. That's how you change once your youth fades away."_

_I took a careful sip from my tea cup. John let out a deep sigh and turned his attention away from our parents. He looked down at me with a smile and suddenly wrapped an arm around my shoulders. I immediately looked up at him, surprised by this gesture. _

"_John, please not in front of everyone."_

"_I think they already took the hint of how close we are by now."_

"_John..."_

"_Don't be so shy, Vivian. If they want to talk about what God knows what, then let them see how much I am in love with such a beautiful girl like you."_

"_John..This is a family time. Can we do this somewhere where we can have some privacy?"_

"_Like you said, it's a family time. We're all family here. We all know each other. The two of us are a reasonable match, are we not?"_

"_I suppose."_

"_So don't be like that. I don't want to hide about our relationship anymore. It's been far too long."_

"_John, it's been only six months since we got close like this. That's not very long."_

"_In my mind it is, beautiful."_

_Sudden new arms wrapped around each of our waists. The two of us turned our heads and smiled to see Andrew behind us._

"_Enough with the whispering, my friends. Let's all be free to say things out loud."_

"_Alright, brother. Calm down. I was just telling Vivian of how dull it is for our parents to continue talking non-stop without thinking of hasting to open the gifts."_

"_John, it is still Christmas Eve. Presents should be opened tomorrow morning." I said._

"_Ah, forget about that old tradition. It won't hurt to open one gift." John said._

_Andrew agreed as well. With his other hand, he lifted up something above my head and he looked straight at me. I gasped when I saw that he was holding up a mistletoe._

"_Andrew..." I gasped._

"_Just like my little brother said, opening presents tonight won't hurt, such as a kiss."_

_The chatting from our parents died down when my mother screeched an exciting shout straight across the room._

"_Oh look, my little girl is trapped under the mistletoe. Go on, darling. You must give a kiss to one of the boys now. It is tradition, after all."_

"_M-Mother..." I muttered._

_I never kissed Andrew before and I don't think I would like to experience it. It will be different from John. John resembles so much from Andrew but one thing they don't share is..well, is that my heart only belongs to John, and him only. This wanted kiss from the other Winston brother is too much for me to offer. I feel like I'm betraying John._

_Andrew dropped his arm from John's waist. With his one arm free, he wrapped it around my waist and pulled me closer until my body almost touched his. I nervously looked back at John. He does not look happy or amused at this point. When I returned my gaze back at Andrew, all I can see in his eyes are nothing but lust and desire. Andrew and I are only four years apart. For years, he protected me like a little sister, and treated me like a boy when we use to play outside during those times in our childhood. But this look he's giving now is something he never did to me before. The manly and sweet side of him just disappeared as I now see that he really wanted me to kiss him for pleasure not as a joke or a way to follow the Christmas tradition with the mistletoe._

"_I guess Andrew chose for you. Go on now, darling. Kiss him." My mother said loudly across the room._

_Everyone seems to be amused by this scene, all except John, of course. Andrew waited patiently with that same smile still curved on his lips. I wish he could just make the move instead of waiting for me to do it myself. But he didn't dare kiss me himself, he wants me to do it instead, for me to do it in my own will._

"_Give me a kiss, already, Vivian. Everyone is waiting." He whispered._

_I gulped hard and slowly placed my trembling hands on his cheeks. I looked back at John again – still looking disturbed and angry – and then I returned my eyes back at Andrew. I gulped again but accidentally made it loud enough for Andrew to hear. He chuckled when he heard that funny noise from my throat that only made my nerves shaken even more. I went up on my tip toes and leaned closer to his face. I closed my eyes and gave him a kiss on the cheek. When I fell back on the soles of my feet, everyone clapped. They finally announced to open presents now._

_Andrew's arms refused to release me. He placed a hand on my cheek and whispered while his eyes met mine so closely._

"_That's wasn't so bad, now was it?"_

"..._Andrew..."_

"_You look beautiful by the way. Is the dress new?"_

_I nodded miserably, unable to speak._

"_It certainly was a fine choice. My little brother and I couldn't keep our eyes off you ever since you entered the room."_

"..._Oh.." My voice croaked as I forced myself to at least let that one word out._

"_I hope next time, my beautiful Vivian, if I ever raise the mistletoe again over your head tomorrow, I will expect that kiss to happen again but on the lips, not simply on the cheek."_

_He kissed my temple and released me. He gave me a wink with a sly smile and joined the family as they gathered around the Christmas tree. John returned back to my side and took my hand. I looked at him with an uneasy expression. He gave me a weak smile to cheer me up a bit._

"_Don't worry. You know how much my brother likes to fool around."_

"_I do...Just..Just not like that."_

"_I'm sure he was. Come on, let's join everyone."_

_We joined the others and started to unwrap our presents. So far I only got a bottle of perfume, three different types of bonnets, a new dress for the winter, a minx coat from Mr. Winston, and a drawn picture of the ocean in France from my darling John. By the time everyone was thanking each other for their gifts, father came up to me with some music sheets held on his hand._

"_Vivian, play us a song. I think everyone will quiet down once they hear you play."_

"_Alright, father."_

_I took the music sheets from his hand and walked over to the middle of the room. Our man servant, Joseph, handed me my violin and bow and also the music sheet stand. I thanked him and settled the music sheets on the holder of the music sheet stand. It is titled "Silent Night". The room quieted down as I lifted my bow and settled the far end part of the violin underneath my chin. I held the bow in its correct form and started to play. The song was short but I received a loud round of applause after I finished and also was rewarded a kiss from John._

Bonnie and I remained in the living room. I concentrated on my needlework while Bonnie was drawing with her special colored pastel pencils.

"Mommy."

"Yes, darling?"

"Are we going to celebrate Christmas here?"

"I'm not sure yet. Where do you want to celebrate, sweetheart?"

"Well..I was wondering if we could celebrate with the Wikes family."

I almost pricked my finger once I heard her say "Wikes". Oh Lord, it has been so long since I last seen Ashley. How tremendously awkward it will be if we face each other again with both Bonnie and Rhett in the same room.

"The Wikes Family, you say?"

"Yes, mommy. I think it would be fun if we celebrate with them. Besides, I miss Beau very much and I want to see what kind of present he might give me if we do celebrate the holiday with his family."

"Well, I'm not so sure of that idea, darling. You would have to ask your father once he arrives home."

"Do you suppose daddy would agree to it, mommy?"

"I'm not so sure, darling. Let's just wait for now."

"Alright...Well, what do you think about my picture?"

I settled my needlework down on my lap and picked up Bonnie's paper. I gave it a quick look and smiled of what she drew. It's a poor drawing of us as a big family, standing behind our big home while holding each other's hands and also a drawing of Mammy is by the door with her arm raised high up in the air angrily.

"It's just perfect, sweetheart. My, someday I think you'll become a terrific artist."

"Oh I hope not. I don't want to be an artist. I'm going to be a horse rider. The very best of its kind. Daddy promised me I'll become one once I become a lady."

"I'm sure you will. In fact, I know you will. Just promise me you'll be careful though. Riding on a horse takes a lot of risk."

"Oh everything is dangerous, mommy. Even being inside at home, why, you never know if a burglar might rob the place and keep us in hostage. Or even eating a meal one day, you never know if the food is bad or the cook poisoned it."

I smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Darling, with your father still alive, burglars are too afraid of ever thinking of trespassing our property, and I doubt Mammy or any of our servants will deceive us by poisoning our food. But one thing is for certain though, darling, your crazy ideas will always be exaggerating and amusing. Promise me, my dear, never grow any older."

After another hour of spending time in the living room, I sent Bonnie upstairs for her to take her afternoon nap. As for me, I returned to my room to change into my mourning and veiled my face. I must go see Father Petersburg. It's been far too long since I last saw him, and I desperately need his advice now that Andrew is back.

I tiptoed downstairs and managed to get out the door without Mammy catching me. I can't trust the coachman. I have no choice but to either get to the church on foot or by horse. I need to see Father Petersburg immediately before Rhett returns home. So riding on horseback is certainly a better choice.

In case anyone might see me, I ran to the stables and patched the equipment on one of the horses. I quickly climbed on top of it once I got it out and rode away.

It was a long ride to the church. But by the time I got there, I parked the horse by the well for it to rest. Making sure my face was covered, I headed straight to the entrance of the church. Inside the room was cold and the chimes from the large bells started that almost vibrated the walls. There were a few people seated on the benches praying in silence. I walked across the room and went into the confessional.

I went down on my knees and spoke as the small window slid slightly open.

"Confess yours sins to me, child."

It's Father Petersburg's voice.

"I came here all the way from home in secret. Father, I have no sin that I can tell you freely in confidence. But I have a problem that is a matter of life or death..Oh father, there is a man from my past who has returned. He is the same man I have feared and escaped from for years, but he has returned to claim me as his own. What shall I do?"

"Vivian?..Oh dear, meet me outside by the well. And quickly, if this is true of what you just said, there is bound to be no end now that Andrew is back."

"Yes, father."

I stood up back to my feet and left the confessional. When I made out to the door, Father Petersburg was already there by the well. I ran to him and embraced my arms around him. He wasn't comfortable with the hug, he pulled me away a little and wanted to get straight to business instead.

"What do you mean that Andrew is back?"

"He found me. I don't know how but it was a very unfortunate coincidence...You see, it all started one day when I left the house to meet Ashley. I told him I didn't want him to get involved with me anymore and then I rode away. But suddenly, while I was on my way home, my horse was acting strangely; it turned to the other direction and rode away like a wild animal. It lifted its front legs up in the air, and my hands slipped from the reins at that moment and I fell backwards. When the horse was gone, a man was there and he..Oh father, he attacked me. But thankfully, I was saved by...by Andrew."

"Oh dear Lord. Why didn't you run or at least take his horse?"

"I didn't know it was him at first. And then when he told me it was him he..Oh father he tried to rape me. Rape me! Oh Lord it was horrible."

"Tried? Did someone save you?"

"Rhett came on time. He attacked Andrew and beaten him horrible. The Confederate soldiers came later on and took Andrew away. I was too much in shock the soldiers excused me and Rhett to go home first before they get me involved with the investigation."

"Where is he now?"

"He's in the hospital. When I recovered, I went to the jailhouse and made up a whole lie that Andrew was helping me. I told them how the scene of him on top of me was just a reenacting of the whole incident that happened with the drunken man I was with earlier before Andrew saved me from him. It was a stupid lie but it convinced both Rhett and the sheriff...It was hard to lie to them. I really wanted to tell the truth, father. I really did. But I couldn't risk letting that man get out on his own with that lawyer of us, and then get back to me and blow my cover. I can't risk that just yet."

"This is serious indeed. But my dear Vivian, that man was bound to find you, whether he'll confront you again, I am sorry to say that you should be prepared before that ever happens. The family you're with is not your family, Vivian. They are the only ones who can protect you from Andrew. Don't be drawn by their love. Or else it'll make everything too difficult; it'll make it impossible for you to let them go."

"I know father..But...But I love Bonnie and..and I love Rhett very much. I love Mammy and the house. I love being a wife. I love...Oh Lord I love the life I am living in as Katie Butler. Is that so horrible?"

"No, Vivian. But it will be by the time Andrew gets his hands on you. Did you see him again?"

"I did. While Rhett and I were in the jailhouse, I convinced him to take me to the hospital so I can meet him in person. By the time I got there, I went to the room where Andrew was taken care of while Rhett waited for me outside. I was prepared with a letter I wrote back at home. I showed it to Andrew and he just gave me a nod. After that I left."

"What did you wrote in the letter?"

"That once he gets out from the hospital, I'll be waiting for him in a café so we can discuss about my whole new identity."

"That is not a wise decision, Vivian."

"What choice do I have? I know that Andrew has evidence, pictures, people I know of, everything, father, everything that can convince any stranger that I am a fraud."

"But what could you do to convince Andrew to seal his lips of your true identity to the man you're living with?"

"I'm not so sure yet. I still have to think things through."

"I hope you know what you're doing. Because frankly, Vivian, I'm not so sure of what you should do now, or what I can do to help."

We fell quiet for a short moment. In this situation, it is certainly a big trap that the two of us can flee from. There is nothing that can convince Andrew to keep quiet as long as I give up my life as this Scarlett and return to him as his woman, as his prisoner that he longed for so long.

I took Father Petersburg's hand and gave it a light squeeze. "You should go inside. There are some people waiting for your presence to confess their wrongdoings."

"What about you?"

"I'll find out a way. Go, father."

"Take care, child. And be careful for now."

"I will...But father, before you go, grant me this one request. If..If Andrew takes me away from here and claims me as his own, promise me that you'll make sure that Bonnie will know that I died as her mother and as for Rhett, please tell him that I am sorry and he deserves far more better that a desperate woman like me and even a selfish and vain woman like his own wife. Please promise me that."

"Vivian."

"You're the only one I can trust. And now that Andrew is back, I think we should stop any contact from each other for awhile in case Andrew suspects you as a target to use you as my weakness."

"Vivian, it would be the worst day of my life if I ever hear any news of your disappearance. I have protected you for all those years because I cared for you as a daughter and at the same time as a friend. Must you continue with the risk to be this woman other than fleeing to another state? You can be safe for awhile in another place."

"No. No, father. I can't. Mrs. Butler's family – no _my_ family needs me right now. And regardless of how little time I have left of playing along with this game of charades, I will treasure every minute with those wonderful people and love them and care for them endlessly till the day Andrew takes me away. For now, I just need to buy some time to convince Andrew to not reveal everything so soon, or hopefully at all."

"Vivian."

"You should go. Please remember my promise."

"...I will..."

I kissed his hand and gave him a smile. "Goodbye, father...Perhaps I can send you a letter when things quiet down with Andrew."

"Of course. Goodbye, Vivian. I will pray every day and night for your safety. May God watch over you until the very end."

~ I returned back to the Peachtree mansion. When I rode the horse back to its stable, Porky was there. He took the horse for me as I got off from it.

"Ms. Scarlett, why you dressed like that?"

"It's the only appropriate outfit I can find."

"Where did you come from?"

"I went to visit my parent's grave...Still quiet and depressing as I last remember."

"Ms. Scarlett, don't be sad. Master may 'ave been bit crazy, and mistress was sick very bad, but it's all cuz the war. Now it's over, and they in peace, you should be happy to live like this with Mr. Rhett and cute Miss Eugenie."

"I guess I should..Thank you, Porky."

He reached into his pocket and took out a watch. He lifted it up by its chain for me to see.

"I aidn't sold master's watch. It's thee most precious thing in world to me, Ms. Scarlett. And I promise I keep it safe forever till I die."

Mr. O'Hara's watch? How did he get that? Did Scarlett perhaps gave it to him after his death?

"It touches my heart to hear you say that. Thank you again, Porky...By the way, where is Rhett? Did he come back?"

"He just inside with Miss Eugenie."

"Oh good."

I turned around and headed into the house. Bonnie's laughter started from the living room. I followed her voice and found Rhett and Bonnie sitting side by side each other on the sofa. In front of them was a small theatrical box stand, its window was draped by red curtains. When Bonnie saw me, she padded her hand on the empty side of the sofa.

"Mommy, come! Come! Daddy hired a puppeteer to give us a little show."

I first gave Rhett a kiss and sat beside Bonnie. Rhett arched an eyebrow from looking at my odd attire.

"Where have you been? And why are you in mourning?"

"I went to visit my parents' grave..Huh. It's just been so long since I last visited them. I was just so stubborn back then that I couldn't even drag myself there or at least had the decency to ask for someone to drop some new flowers on their gravestones."

"You went there alone?"

"It's not like my sisters will be willing to go with me. They still don't believe I'm alive, after all."

"I'm sure they will in time. I'm glad you're back though."

"Anyway, what is this little show about, darling?"

Bonnie lifted her head to see my face. "Oh wait until you see, mommy."

The curtains opened and two puppets popped out. One is a woman with fair long red hair in a poorly cut pink fabric tied around its body to look like a dress. The other is a man with a stringy brown hair and dressed in a crafted suit with a cape behind its back. The woman is asleep while the man is approaching her.

"Oh my dear, Juliet, wake up. Please wake up."

Juliet? Oh that Rhett, he went through all this trouble to show the play Romeo and Juliet. The only different thing about this is that the puppeteer is not quoting the lines correctly by the script.

Romeo approached Juliet and placed his small hand on her shoulder. "Oh wake up, Juliet. I am here, aren't I?"

Juliet did not wake up. Romeo suddenly grabbed her by both shoulders and shook her awake until she screamed. "I know you're not dead! Wake up, I say!"

Bonnie laughed at this and cheered for Romeo.

Juliet awoke and angrily whispered loudly. "I'm supposed to be asleep, Romeo. It's in the script."

"I know. But I don't want to die."

"It has to be like that. Geez..."

"Well, I'm too scared..Say, how about we change parts? I'll be Juliet and you be Romeo."

Juliet scratched her head and thought for a moment. "Um..Well, are you sure? Remember, if you switch parts with me then you have to kill yourself with the sword. You pick? Using the drug or with the knife?"

Romeo pushed her shoulders down until she fell straight down on her back. "Like I said. I'll be Romeo and you stick to being Juliet. Get back to sleep."

Juliet twirled her finger at the side of her head, blowing raspberries while looking straight across at us.

Bonnie laughed again and this time both Rhett and I joined her.

The puppet show continued and ended early after showing the final scene of the young couple's funeral. After Rhett paid the puppeteer his payment, we went to the dining room to start on our dinner. I first excused myself to go upstairs to change.

Inside the walk-in wardrobe, I picked my outfit by random and changed out of my mourning as quickly as I can. When I slipped on my dress the door opened. It's Mammy. She came inside the wardrobe with a envelope held on her hand.

"Is that for me, Mammy?"

"Yes, Ms. Scarlett. Yo need help?"

"Yes, please."

She first handed the envelope to me before she helped me tighten the laces behind my dress. I looked at the front of the envelope, the address was written in French. I ripped open the envelope and unfolded the letter inside. Again the letter is also written in French. But as a child, my mother prepared me with the finest education before she married me off to John. French was my weakness of learning, but after studying the language for nearly five years, I finally grasped the language perfectly better than my English.

_**(Didn't want to bother using Google translate. I was born in a foreign country so I know how annoying it is with false translation. So I'm not going to use that horrible website even though this is just a fanfiction. Hopefully I made all of your lives easier by just writing this letter in English. Okay, that's enough of me. Continue reading. )**_

_The lion has finally risen from its den. Its health is built and its hunger for its wanted prey has returned. The meeting to see its beloved queen is arriving very soon. That day is arriving sooner that should alarm all preys of the jungle. Until the first light the lion will seek his queen again._

The first light? That's tomorrow. Oh Lord Andrew finally regained his strength at last. Oh I pray to God that tomorrow night will go well as planned. It's my only hope to keep Andrew's mouth sealed as long as I can. My most desired goal is to silence him until at least after Christmas. It won't be fair for me to ruin a treasured holiday for dearest Bonnie.

Mammy tied the laces and faced me again. "What's that, Miss Scarlett?"

"Oh nothing important. Thank you for helping me, Mammy," I removed the veiled cap off my head and handed to her, "Do you mind putting that away for me?"

"Not at all, Miss Scarlett. But where were you? I aidn't remember you leavin' house."

"I just went for a quick walk that's all."

"You went walkin' while wearin' yo mournin'?"

"I had to. It is the only appropriate outfit any daughter can wear when she is on her way to see her parents' grave."

Mammy fell silent after hearing this. She pursed her dark lips tightly and headed out the door. She paused when she got to the door. She turned her head and looked straight at me.

"Yo parents are livin' peace with Almighty Lord. Don't you worry about them. Now go on. Mr. Rhett and yo Bonnie waitin' for you downstairs."

I nodded. I walked straight across the room, and by the time I got to the door, I gave her a light pad on the arm with a smile before stepping outside. When she got out herself, I placed the letter back in its envelope and slipped it in my dress pocket. There won't be any need to throw this away in great haste. I doubt Rhett or any of the servants in this household even speak a word of French.

By the time I got to the dining room, the food was already laid out on the table and Rhett and Bonnie were already passing out the food. I took my seat and joined them.

During the meal, I didn't have much appetite to the food at all. The moment I read the letter from Andrew, I felt more determined to face him other than feel nervous or frightened, but now I'm having a change of hearts; I'm sick to my stomach to go near that man again. I can't help but jump into conclusions about what could happen tomorrow. Just what if he hires strange men to take me away with him? Or what if he drugs me the minute he walks into that restaurant? Oh Lord! What if..What if tomorrow is the last day I'll ever be with little Bonnie, the headstrong Mammy, and..and Rhett?

I dozed off most of the times when the main course was served. I didn't notice any attention from everyone right before Rhett suddenly appeared beside me. I gasped to find him right beside me with one of his hands holding onto one of mine.

"Are you feeling unwell?"

He placed a hand on my temple to check my temperature. I took his hand and assured him for him not to worry.

"I'm fine, Rhett."

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I..I just don't have much appetite this evening. I guess, I'm just a little tired."

"Tired? It's barely pass seven."

I took the dinner napkin off my lap and placed it back on my empty plate. I looked straight at Rhett and forced myself to give him a smile.

"I know. But I do need to shut my eyes for awhile. I think a quick nap will help me. Alright? I'll come back downstairs when I wake up."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Just keep Bonnie company."

He pulled out my chair for me. I grabbed onto the end of the table to help me stand up. Rhett wasn't convinced that I'm well so he offered to escort me to our bedroom. When we left the dining room, Rhett alarmed me by carrying me in his arms without warning. I almost screamed if it wasn't for Rhett who hushed me with a light chuckle. I giggled as he hurried up the stairs to get to our room.

I helped him open the door when we arrived outside of our bedroom. He twirled me around before lowering me down on the floor.

He placed his hands on my cheeks as I faced him.

"Are you sure you're alright? You can tell me."

"I'm fine, Rhett. There's really nothing for you to worry about."

"Alright. I believe you. Let me help you change so you can rest comfortably."

I shook my head. "No, that's alright. I can manage."

"Scarlett, no woman in history can possibly dress herself with no assistance. For crying out loud, your dress is a live tent!"

His hands tried to get behind the tied lace from the back of my dress. But I backed away. Rhett was amused by that and it encouraged him to try harder.

"Rhett, stop. I mean it. I can change out of this by myself."

"Oh what's the matter? Scared? Well, don't be, I already seen it all anyway."

"Rhett."

I took more steps back as he approached me. But I came to a stop when my back was now pressed against the wall. Rhett came closer to me and pressed his warm torso against me. He took both my arms and tried to turn me around. I refused to let him to do that to me.

"I promise, my pet, I won't bite."

"Rhett, please."

"You know I don't see the harm for a husband to help his wife to change out of her clothes. After all, what's the harm for him to see his wife naked when he seen her in that attire many times; more memorably on the wedding night, of course."

My cheeks flushed when he said this...The first time with Rhett that night when he drunk himself to death still haunts me. The experience of feeling such..such lust and passion with a man like him is not gentle or careful at all. I wasn't surprised that I suffered from body ache for a whole week.

Rhett tried to turn me around again and this time I allowed him without pulling back. He untied the laces from the back and loosened the other laces and slid my dress down to my hip. I stepped off from the heavy material and stood behind Rhett again as he untied the corset around my bosoms too. He took the corset from me and also the dress, and simply laid them down on the sofa.

I went over to the bed crawled underneath the covers. I pressed my cheek on the pillow and closed my eyes. I waited for a few short seconds for Rhett to leave, but there was no sound of a single footstep or a click of the door knob. I opened my eyes and found Rhett still standing by the sofa with Andrew's letter on his hand.

He read each line with a slight frustration crossed on his hardened face. After reading it over again, he lowered the letter from his eyes and approached me.

"Scarlett, what is this?"

"Oh that? It's just a letter from a friend."

"From a friend? And who is that?"

"Well, you see a priest was taking care of me when Ashley took me on a train to Louisiana. The man was so kind to me and unfortunately didn't speak a word of English but French. Our communication was so poor so a nun who spoke English fluently had to translate for me. But after a while, we became famous friends. Every time he was finished with his usual sermons, he would come to my room and spend some time with me," I lied.

"You befriended a priest? Scarlett, you certainly are full of surprises? The first time you met Melanie, you never tried to learn the meaning of friendship or dared to show any slight interest to build a bond with her. Why a sudden change with a holy man?"

"Why wouldn't I befriend him? How about you try to be locked up in a cold small room in a church, and the only thing you see is the same view by the one window across the corner. Only the nun who translated for me stopped by my room to give me food and checked my recovery. The priest was my comfort who made me smile and laugh. As for Melanie..Well, she was different. Huh. I think any jealous woman like me would have despised her as much I did to her."

Rhett went down on his knees, keeping his unmoving eyes at me.

"And are you still that jealous woman now?"

I looked up at his eyes. Deep inside those dark eyes I see worry and anger. He still fears his Scarlett carries that same fantasy of her beloved Ashley. I'm not sure if Scarlett still does, in fact, I don't think anyone would except for God Himself who hopefully spared her life when she left this world. But asking such a question to me, as the new Scarlett, what answer will be the correct one to the man who worked so hard to earn the love of that selfish woman?

"She was already gone long time ago. Right now..Right now I am titled as one label, and one label alone."

"And what is that?"

"I am your woman. And I swear to you it'll stay that way."

A fresh smile curved on his lips. That beautiful smile can be described in many words: relief, happiness, and the one word I love most of all, love.

He took both my cheeks and gave me a kiss. With our eyes open he whispered tenderly.

"Thank you."

"I should be thanking you, Rhett. You're the one who made this family possible even when times between us were bad. How could I even allow myself to treasure the ridiculous fantasy of me and Ashley when I'm lucky to have a man like you in my life?"

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that."

"I guess, being trapped in that church gave me some time to think, making me realize of how important my family really is and that its not worth walking away from for an impossible longing future."


End file.
